Charmed Lineage 2X12:Chasing Ghosts
by TBorah89
Summary: In an effort to bond before things start changing all the kids decide to investigate an abandoned mental hospital that is said to be haunted just for the hell of it. Of course they manage to get in over their heads as usual and hilarity ensues.
1. Future Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed if I did it would go something like this.

Summary: Henry and Bianca are preparing for their up coming nuptials and it is driving them a little crazy. Couple that with the fact that the Sixteen are on a fruitless search for information on the Knights of Chaos and some serious unwinding is in order. The younger kids are all making plans for college and what they are going to do with their futures. Patty and Ricky are both indecisive because they are looking at schools for different reasons and yet they can't bear the thought of being is thinking seriously about going to school all the way across the country. Mel isn't exactly taking all of this well since she had to give up her happiness for their prophecy. In a last ditch effort at bonding before things change forever they all deicide to do some bonding, the girls at one house and the guys at another. On a whim they decide to investigate an abandoned mental hospital that is supposedly haunted. Of course they don't believe it and there is a night full of demon free excitement in store for them. Henry has to figure out how to deal with Bianca's difficult grandmother if they have any hope of having a stress free wedding. Hailey meanwhile continues to string both Dante and Brady along since she can't decide between the two of them. Chord is trying his best to come to terms with the things that he has found out about himself while growing closer to Oriana. Billy and Chase decide that they are going to have a little friendly competition for Mia's affection.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Future Plans<p>

"Hey Charlie, you've got some mail." Paige told her youngest daughter when she came in the house.

"Where's it from?" Patty asked her mother excitedly. She was waiting for her college acceptance letters and the truth be told she was starting to get nervous. Not that she had anything to be nervous about she had the grades to get into whatever school she wanted. The problem was she wasn't sure where she wanted to go, or if she wanted to go where Ricky wasn't.

"I don't know you're just going to have to look and find out for yourself." Paige replied smiling.

Patty picked up three envelopes that were really thick and she tore into the first one and took the time to read it before scanning the other two. "I got into Berkley, USC, and the University of North Carolina." She reported.

"Honey, that's great, are you going to go to any of those schools?" Paige asked.

"I don't know yet." Patty replied with a shrug.

"That's what you say every time you get an acceptance letter, sooner or later you are going to have to pick a school." Paige told her patiently.

"I know that, mom, I just don't know where I want to go. And truthfully I don't know that I want to go without Ricky." Patty explained.

Paige sighed and sat her daughter down at the kitchen table. "Baby, you have to do what's right for you and let Ricky do what's right for him. You're going to have to trust that your love is strong enough to stand the test of being separated."

"I'm looking at not only academics, but the softball programs too. Where my dumb ass boyfriend is looking for a good football program." Patty explained.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do because this is the one choice you have to make for yourself. Just remember that you have acceptance letters from Harvard, Yale, and Princeton." Paige pointed out to her.

"I don't think I want to go to an Ivy League school, mom, I want to have a little bit of fun in college." Patty informed her.

"If that's not what you want then don't do it. You have dozens of colleges to choose from already." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Mom, do you think that I'll be able to go away to school?" Patty asked. She was afraid that they wouldn't finish with the Triad in time for her to get to go away to school.

"I know that you will, this thing with the Triad is almost done and then you won't have to worry about that anymore." Paige assured her.

"I see my sister is still stressing out about what school to go to." Carly said coming into the kitchen.

"Carly, mail," Paige told her older daughter.

"Sweet," Carly replied picking up her stack of letters. She tore into the one that she wanted to read first and a huge smile spread across her face. "Mom, I got into NYU." She squealed. This was the letter that she had been waiting on.

"Oh baby, I am so proud of you. Wait until your dad hears about this." Paige said pulling Carly into a hug.

"You have the grades to go to NYU?" Patty asked her sister with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not as dumb as I allow everyone to think I am. My grades aren't as good as yours but they're still pretty damn good." Carly replied sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"You're going to be ok being separated from Val?" Patty asked with a smirk.

"Val is going to transfer thank you very much." Carly huffed highly indignantly.

"Mom, I'm not sure that New York is ready for the two of them." Patty said shaking her head.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Paige laughed.

"If I hear the word wedding one more time this week I'm going to snap. I swear all it's going to take is one more time." Little Henry's voice could be heard from the entranceway.

Bianca came into the kitchen ahead of her fiancé. "Aunt Paige, I warn you now he is upset." She said. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"B, are you even listening to me?" Henry asked coming into the room behind her.

"Hank, I have been tuning you out for the last fifteen minutes." Bianca told him seriously.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Paige asked her oldest son.

"What's wrong is I just spent my afternoon with Aunt Phoebe driving me insane." Henry informed his mother.

"Hank, how are things for the wedding going?" Carly asked her older brother with a smirk.

Henry scowled at his baby sister. "Mom, I swear to God I am going to strangle that girl."

"Carly Janice, leave your brother alone he is stressed." Paige ordered her.

"B, why can't we just get married barefoot in the back yard?" Henry asked her in all seriousness.

"Because my mother would more than likely kill us. I'm with you on this one, I didn't enjoy spending my afternoon that way either." Bianca said trying hard not to laugh at him.

"We still have over a month before the wedding, I don't understand why we have to cram everything in now." Henry pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"The sooner we get it done the sooner we won't have to worry about it." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Good point," Henry agreed. "Mom, where's Goose?" he asked about his baby brother.

"He is upstairs taking a nap and don't you go wake him up either." Paige answered his question.

"I hope one of you two has something to tell me that can brighten my day." Henry said turning to his sisters.

"I got more acceptance letters from college." Patty told him rolling her eyes.

"Where from this time, Charlie?" Bianca asked her.

"Berkley, USC, and the University of North Carolina." Patty replied.

"If you want to play soccer of basketball go to North Carolina." Henry mused.

"Carly, do you have something that you want to tell you brother?" Paige asked her daughter.

"Hank, I got into NYU." Carly told her brother breaking out into a huge grin.

"You have the grades to get into NYU?" Henry asked jokingly.

"Ha, Ha, you're really funny Henry. Your little sister said the same damn thing." Carly replied rolling her eyes.

Henry pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you kid, I always knew that you had it in you."

"Are we sure that New York can handle her?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

"Don't you have a little sister of your own to terrorize?" Carly asked her playfully.

"I don't know where she is right now and I have to admit that I like it that way. If you haven't noticed the girl gets on my last fucking nerve." Bianca replied.

"Most likely with Chord." Henry said knowing how that would go over.

Bianca frowned and then she shook her head. "If she's with Chord then she's leaving me alone. I'm not going to complain about that."

"Where's Hails?" Henry asked when he noticed that his younger cousin was nowhere to be found.

"With Dante, I think or her and Mia may be hanging out I don't know which." Patty just rolled her eyes.

"Hank, you can't kill him you have to go get fitted for your tux tomorrow." Bianca reminded him when she saw the look that crossed his face.

"I told you that I'm not wearing a tux, I'm wearing my dress blues." Henry was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Henry, you have been told I don't know how many times that you're getting a tux." Paige told her son shaking her head.

"Fine, then I'm getting a white tux." Henry replied.

"Hank, I refuse to marry your ass if you get one of those ugly ass things." Bianca said putting her foot down.

"I'm only kidding, but I was not joking when I said that I'm not wearing a bow tie." Henry retorted. He had to take a stand on something.

Bianca just rolled her eyes at him before she turned to his sisters. "You two do remember that I need you tomorrow right?" she asked them.

"Yes, Hailey and Charlie have only reminded me seventeen times today." Carly replied with an eye roll of her own.

"I think I'm coming down with something, I won't be able to make it. I can't be around Carly, Prue, Oriana, and Lilly when shopping is involved." Patty joked.

"You're not leaving me to deal with them. Besides if Mel is coming so are you." Bianca said firmly.

"I'm pretty sure that Mel doesn't like you anymore. You're making her get dressed up and that is not her idea of a good time." Patty pointed out to her.

"We've already had that fight and I told her that I needed her to keep me sane." Bianca replied like it was no big deal.

"Am I allowed to kill Chase?" Henry asked.

"I say yes, but mom and Aunt Paige said that we're not allowed to inflict bodily harm on anyone." Bianca said with a sigh.

"You two are well known for your propensity towards violence. If we didn't tell you that then you would have already killed someone." Paige pointed out logically.

"Chris has already been trying to slip me damn nerve pills. He's my best man he's supposed to be on my side, not be a little stooge for you and Aunt Lyn." Henry pouted.

"Rachel did the same damn thing to me and here those two used to be so loyal. I think that our mothers got a hold of them." Bianca agreed with him.

"You two cut it out or I'll kill you before you ever make it down the aisle." Paige threatened them. They all knew that she was just bluffing though.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"Dude, at least pretend like you're trying to cover my ass here. I'm getting all shot up and you're not doing anything to help me." Billy bitched at Chase. They were sitting in the living room of Billie's house playing Call of Duty. They had two separate TVs set up and a playstation hooked up to each of them.<p>

"I am covering your ass, it's not my fault that you're leaving your left flank open to attack." Chase yelled back at him.

"It is so your fucking fault," Billy disputed.

"It is not my fucking fault and if you don't watch out you're going to get your ass killed and then we will have to start this level over." Chase said pointing at Billy's screen.

"William Carl and Francis Chase, if you two can't watch your mouths I will make you go down to the basement and play." Billie said coming into the room with her hands on her hips. Neither young man bothered to even turn around and look at her.

"Hey dumb and dumber, I do believe that she was talking to you the least you can do is make eye contact for two seconds." Prue told her grandson and the boy she thought of as a nephew. She had just come over to visit her daughter.

"Hey Aunt Prue," Chase said brightly giving her his best charming smile.

"Hi Chase," Prue said shaking her head at him.

"Hi grandma," Billy said pausing his game long enough to go over and give her a hug.

"Billy, we've talked about this you have got to find something better than grandma to call me." Prue said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm still working on it, I'll let you know when I come up with something good." Billy replied grinning.

"Do I want to know what they were cussing like sailors about?" Prue asked her daughter.

"Mom, they have a sickness with that damn game. I would like for you to note all the cables they have laying on the floor. That's because they are in a death match against Wyatt and Jake right now." Billie informed her mother rolling her eyes.

"It's a matter of pride there is no way in hell that we can allow those two to beat us again. They are hard enough to be around as it is." Chase protested.

"I align myself with everything that Chase just said." Billy agreed nodding his head.

"Mom, you are so lucky that you only have one son to deal with. I have two and somehow I ended up with Chase too." Billie said sighing.

"My mom threw me out of the house because I was being too loud for Auggie to sleep. She told me that I had to come back later because she is going to make sure that I don't forget to get fitted for my damn tux tomorrow. I hate having three damn sisters they all get on my nerves so bad." Chase bitched.

"I'm going to agree with you on that one sisters can be a pain in the ass sometimes. At least all my sisters are younger than me though." Prue chuckled.

"Little sisters aren't much better. Hayden thinks that it's funny to paint my fingernails while I'm sleeping. One time I woke up and she had given me a complete makeover. I'm still not so sure that Val and Carly didn't put her up to that one though." Billy groaned.

"Speaking of Hayden, where are my sweet grandchildren?" Prue asked.

"JD took them to the park so they didn't disturb the two princesses while they were playing their game." Billy replied rolling her eyes.

"Not funny, mom." Billy protested.

"Totally funny, Bill." Billie retorted.

"I swear to God, I can't wait until I go away to college." Billy muttered.

"I can't wait for you to go away either. I'm turning your room into a gym." Billie countered.

"Good, that gives me one more reason not to come back." Billy said sticking his tongue out at his mother.

"I'm not so sure that he is eighteen sometimes." Billie really didn't know what else to say on that one.

"He is just like his Aunt Phoebe when he wants to be. He might look like his grandfather but he has a lot of Halliwell in him. Hayden reminds me of your Aunt Paige and then poor Colt is a cross between me and your Aunt Piper." Prue observed.

"Come on, mom, let's go into the kitchen and leave these two to their game." Billie suggested.

"That sounds good to me, I have nothing better to do your dad has Allie and Joey right now. He told me to get out of the house and relax for a little while." Prue agreed following her daughter into the kitchen.

"So dude, what's going on with you and Mia?" Chase asked Billy as they turned back to their game.

"Nothing is going on between me and Mia." Billy answered. It wasn't because he didn't want there to be he just didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for.

"I was thinking that since there isn't anything going on between the two of you that I might ask her out." Chase ventured he didn't want to piss his best friend off.

Billy shrugged like it didn't matter to him. "I don't care, knock yourself out if that's what you want."

"Dude, you totally like her." Chase called him on his bullshit.

"So maybe I do." Billy replied.

"Friendly competition?" Chase asked.

Billy smiled smugly. "You're on Hoyt." He agreed shaking hands with his friend.

* * *

><p>"Hailey, do you have any clue how wild you drive me?" Brady asked her they were lying on the fold out bed in the back room of P3. They were both in various states of undress.<p>

"I think that I have a pretty good idea." Hailey smirked up at him while running her hand over his bare chest.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing." Brady teased her.

"The feeling is mutual. The way you make me feel is amazing." Hailey began and Brady just laughed. "I'm serious, Phil, I've have never felt this way before."

"It's called lust my friend. I'm just glad that you're letting me be the one to show you and not Dante." Brady replied kissing her on top of her head.

"Dante and I have never done anything more than make out. You are the only one that I am intimate with." Hailey assured him.

"I know that and you wouldn't be wrong if you did do something with Dante. You're young you need to explore a little bit." Brady retorted. He would take her anyway that he could get her.

"Phil, when I'm ready to go all the way I want you to be my first. I know that you will be gentle with me." Hailey told him seriously.

"Hails, I hate to bring this up now, but at some point you are going to have to choose between the two of us." Brady observed logically.

"I know that, but for right now I'm having fun with both of you. You and I aren't exclusive and Dante and I aren't exclusive. Like you said I'm not hurting anything." Hailey replied sweetly.

"I just want you to know that I won't cheat on you, not that I have anyone to cheat with, I'm just saying." Brady rambled on.

"You're free to do what you want too, Phil, I don't want you to think that I'm just using you to get off." Hailey replied.

Brady blushed at hearing her talk so bluntly. "Hailey, you never talked like that before you and I started fooling around. I'm starting to think that I might be a bad influence on you."

"Don't be silly, I love the things that you do to me." Hailey smirked at him.

"You're not half bad yourself." Brady replied kissing her on the mouth.

"Phil, how much time do you think we have?" Hailey asked him sweetly.

"The club doesn't open for a few more hours, why?" Brady asked in reply.

"I was hoping that we had time to mess around some more." Hailey looked up at him with lust in her big blue eyes.

Brady rolled his hazel eyes playfully. "You are insatiable," he laughed.

"You know that you wouldn't have me any other way." Hailey replied.

"Lay back," Brady ordered pushing her back down on the bed. He started by kissing her lips and he slowly worked his way downward.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, you know better than to yell like that if there isn't a demon." Derek yelled at his son when he walked in the house talking rather loudly about something.<p>

"But dad, the occasion totally calls for me to be this loud." Ricky had a huge grin on his face.

"I don't care what the occasion is Derek Brian, you will keep your voice down. I just got the twins to go down for a nap." Eva said walking in on their conversation.

"Ricky, what has you so excited?" Derek asked his son.

"I got into the University of Florida, the University of Alabama, and Auburn University. That is black and blue football baby, it don't get no better than the SEC." Ricky cheered at the top of his lungs.

"Eva, I'm getting a Division One football player." Derek said pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Ricky, I'm so happy for you right now. I know how badly you wanted to get into one of those schools." Eva said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Which school are you going to pick?" Derek asked excitedly.

"It's between Florida and Alabama, both schools have a great football program. I think I'm leaning more towards Florida though, because they have a really great academic program." Ricky replied.

"You're actually making a decision without consulting your girlfriend first?" Eva asked to tease him.

"I was actually told to do what I thought I had to do, because she can't make up her damn mind about where she wants to go." Ricky answered his mother.

"You still have a lot to learn about women," Derek said shaking his head.

"What did I do wrong?" Ricky asked confused.

"You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out eventually." Eva couldn't help smirking at him.

"I might be in a world of shit with my girlfriend and both my parents find it amusing. I don't know what I did to deserve something like that." Ricky said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're not in trouble, it's just when a woman says do what you want you ask her what she wants you to do." Derek chuckled.

"That makes no sense at all." Ricky said groaning.

"We women never claimed to make sense, you just have to learn to live with us." Eva pointed out to him.

* * *

><p>"Damn, sis, this is pretty late for you to be getting up." Piper told her daughter when she came shuffling into the kitchen.<p>

Mel yawned and stretched her arms out over her head. "I guess I was tired, I did work last night and I had class earlier. Most of the time my schedule doesn't bother me, but there are times when it catches up to me." she replied.

"I'll be honest I don't know how you do it, it would kill me." Piper said sighing. She didn't know how her daughter handled the schedule that she kept.

Mel walked over to the kitchen table where her little brother was sitting in his bouncy chair. "Hey big boy, I think that you should be napping." She said tickling his belly; she was rewarded with a laugh for her efforts.

"Don't even get me started on him, he refused to take a good nap for me today." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Mom, Jackie just wanted to be with you that's all." Mel said smiling.

"That kid has been glued to my side all damn day. This is the first time he has let me put him down." Piper groaned. She loved her son but he was being a little bit of a bear at the moment.

"So, who has Jeremiah today?" Mel asked her mother just to make conversation.

"This is a scary thought I know, but Paige is watching him this afternoon there is no telling what those two are up to. I know that Jack is spending some alone time with Emily right now." Piper informed her.

"Slick isn't as bad as everyone tries to make her out to be." Mel defended her niece. Those two were pretty damn close and that wasn't always a good thing.

"I never said that she was that bad she just doesn't know when to give things to rest. She kinda reminds me of her Aunt Mel sometimes." Piper said smirking at the dig she got in on her daughter.

"My mother the jokester, ladies and gentlemen don't worry she'll be here all week." Mel commented dryly.

"Watch your mouth Melinda Paige, I don't think you're funny at all." Piper scolded her.

"I don't know how you expect me to watch my mouth it's not like there is a mirror around here anywhere." Mel chuckled at her own wit.

" I sometimes think that you and Paige are the same person." Piper stated. Those two girls couldn't be anymore alike if they tried.

"That's because we're both a couple of badasses, grandma." Paige had just walked in the side door with Jeremiah on her hip.

"If it makes you feel better keep telling yourself that Victoria." Piper replied calling her by her middle name.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything there is no reason for you to be busting out my middle name." Paige protested.

"No, you haven't been caught doing anything lately there is a difference." Piper corrected her previous statement.

"I don't know why I even hang around here this is the way these people treat me." Paige said addressing Jeremiah.

"You should listen to grandma, Aunt Paige." Jeremiah pointed out to her.

"Not you too kiddo, you're supposed to be on my side." Paige said grinning at the little boy.

Jeremiah gave her a look that said she was crazy. "I don't want to get in trouble." He reasoned with her.

"Paige, it's bad when even the baby knows that you're trouble." Piper laughed at the face her granddaughter made.

"Mom, stop picking on my niece. She wasn't doing anything for a change." Mel said taking up for her partner in crime.

"Thanks Mels, it's nice to know that someone loves me." Paige replied and then she turned to Jeremiah again. "You can go in the sunroom and play with your toys if you want to."

"Ok, Aunt Paige, I promise that I'll be good." Jeremiah said. His little feet were moving as soon as they hit the floor.

"That kid couldn't be anymore like his dad if he tried." Paige said shaking her head as she watched him run off.

"The same thing could be said for you." Piper said winking at her.

"I know that I'm like my daddy, I'm not going to try to deny it." Paige replied with a shrug.

"You however don't seem to share the same sentiments when it comes to admitting that you're like your mother." Mel observed knowing that it would piss her off royally.

"I'm really not that much like my mother." Paige protested but she made a face exactly like one that Bianca would make. Piper just arched her eyebrow at her and laughed.

* * *

><p>"This isn't funny, Oriana." Chord told his girlfriend. She happened to be laughing at him because he was trying without great success to get his baby brother to stop crying.<p>

"Your mom couldn't find anyone else to babysit?" Oriana asked him with a highly amused look on her face.

"I don't think she even tried to find anyone else. I was here, so she put me on Dom duty. I'm not equipped to handle children I'm still too much of a child myself." Chord stressed. "Come on Dom, mommy isn't going to let me watch you anymore if I can't get you to stop crying." He urged his baby brother.

"He can sense that you're nervous and that is making him nervous." Oriana offered helpfully.

"You're one to talk Oriana Rose, I've seen you with Gus, you're not much better at this than I am." Chord protested.

"Don't get testy with me Chord Isaiah, I was just trying to help you out. If you want to be an ass I can always go home and let you suffer alone." Oriana told him with her hands on her hips.

Chord stopped mid stride and walked over to her and kissed her. "Of course I want you to stay, you're my girlfriend. I need you here." he replied sweetly.

"That's what I thought." Oriana smirked at him.

"Do you care to try your hand with this little brat?" Chord asked he was at the end of his rope.

Oriana took Dom from Chord. "Dom, tell your brother that you're not a brat. He doesn't have any patients with you that's all. Yes, I know that you're not happy right now." she cooed at him.

"Damn, maybe you're not as bad at this as I am." Chord observed Dom's crying had already quieted.

"I am the difference between the two of us is I act like I know what I'm doing." Oriana corrected his false assumption.

"Will you be ok while I go grab his bottle?" Chord asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Oriana assured him as she rocked Dom back and forth in her arms.

Chord came back a second later testing the bottle the sensitive skin of his inner arm. "I can feed him if you don't want to."

"I think that you have traumatized your little brother enough for one day, I've got it under control." Oriana said taking the bottle from him.

"I haven't traumatized him, I resent that accusation." Chord said pretending to be offended.

" Do me a favor, try not to use big words you're not as smart as Liz." Oriana laughed when she saw that the face he made.

"I never claimed to be as smart as my sister, I just said that I was smarter than Troy." Chord replied with a smirk.

"You would be in sad shape if you weren't." Oriana rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Here, I'll burp the little guy." Chord said taking his little brother back. He took the burp rag off the back of the couch and threw it over his shoulder before putting Dom over the same shoulder. It didn't take him long to get him to burp. He settled in his arms after he took him off his shoulder. "He's got his little belly full he should be dropping off at any second now." Dom's eyes were already closing.

"You're not as bad with him as you think you are." Oriana observed.

"I don't want it to get out that I'm so good with him, I will be babysitting more often." Chord joked as he got up and laid Dom in the bassinet that was in the living room.

"You are a sly dog when you want to be Mr. Shane." Oriana said pulling him back down on the couch next to her.

"That's something coming from you Ms. Hoyt." Chord teased back as he went in to kiss her. They jumped away from each other when they heard the front door open.

"You two don't have to stop what you're doing on my account, you're both consenting adults." Nicole said throwing her purse on the table by the door.

"We weren't doing anything." Chord stammered.

"Yeah, Aunt Nic," Oriana agreed nodding her head vigorously.

Nicole shot them both a look. "I'm not stupid, I would have to be blind not to see the way that you two look at each other." She told them shaking her head.

"You know that we're together?" Chord asked his mother with a confused look on his face.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are when you two stumble in the house drunk sometimes." Nicole informed him.

"If you could not tell my dad that we're together yet that would be great. He will seriously kill both of us." Oriana begged.

"You two are adults I could care less what you do as long as you don't end up in jail." Nicole replied simply. "Was Dom good for you?" she directed the question at Chord.

"Hell no, he was a little bear. He was screaming his damn head off, that's what O's doing here, I couldn't get him to calm down." Chord replied.

"I don't know how you could say such a thing about your baby brother." Nicole teased him.

"You're the one who roped me into babysitting, so you don't get to say anything when I complain." Chord retorted.

"Chord, I've got groceries out in the car that I need you to go get for me." Nicole told him sweetly.

"I find it mighty damn convenient that Troy isn't around right now to be used like a slave." Chord sighed getting up off of the couch.

"Your older brother is more than likely either with Val or at work right now, you're the one who was silly enough to be sitting at home." Nicole smirked at him.

"I see how you are woman, if I didn't get free room and board here I would move out." Chord said as he was on his way out the door.

"Chord, darling boyfriend of mine, how are you going to move out when you don't have a job?" Oriana asked him trying to fight off a smile.

"I was counting on you to pay the rent and utilities." Chord smirked smugly at her. He made sure to get outside before she could hit him.

* * *

><p>"I'm making a new rule, from now on I'm not allowed to do research because it gives me one big fucking headache." Parker said throwing a book down on the table in front of him. They were sitting in the library at magic school.<p>

"Nice try, but that is not happening. If I have to do research then so do you." Troy laid down the law.

"Troy has just put his foot down, he doesn't get serious often so you better listen." Liz chuckled she didn't even let their arguing bother her anymore.

"If I have to be here then Chord should have to be here too." Parker protested crossing his arms over his chest. He found it highly unfair that his best friend was nowhere around when there was work to be done.

"I don't think I could take you and Chord both being here right now. You're getting on my nerves by yourself I shudder to think what you and young Mr. Shane could do if you were together." Calleigh told her boyfriend and she was dead serious.

"Cal, I hate to sound like B, but you guys need to get back on topic." Liz said smiling sweetly at the younger woman.

"Lizzie, I don't need you sounding like B right now." Wyatt pleaded with his wife.

"We're on topic we just can't find anything on said topic. One would think that there would be a mention of the Knights of Chaos somewhere. I find it highly suspect that we couldn't even find a trace of them in the hall of prophecies." Chris observed solemnly.

"I'm this close to asking Paige to use her in with Matt to help us out on this one." Rachel said holding her thumb and forefinger close together.

"Jesus Christ, Rach, I'm begging you not to do that her and my little brother have enough problems without adding Matt into the mix." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Are you insinuating something about my daughter, Elizabeth?" Chris asked her in a serious tone but his green eyes shone with mirth.

"I'm not insinuating anything about your daughter, Christopher, I'm flat out saying that the girl is a pain in the ass and she had Dom tied up in knots." Liz replied sounding just a serious, a hint of a smile played on her lips and her honey brown eyes were sparkling.

"She is her mother's daughter, and that is all I can say about that. You've have seen what B has done to Hank, therefore it should not surprise you that her daughter is capable of the same thing." Prue pointed out to Liz. Why she was on this little research mission no one knew because she had a tendency to be a pain in the ass about such things.

"Prue, you might want to watch what you say, Chris is going to get mighty testy if you keep talking about his baby girl like that." Lilly advised her sister-in-law.

"There is no way that Peanut can deny that Paige is just like her mother when she wants to be." Jake protested mildly.

"First of all Cooper, we have talked about you not calling me Peanut, you know that you're not allowed to use any of my nicknames because you show no respect for them. Secondly, it is a known fact that there are times when I think that Paige's name should have been Bianca, however the girl is more like me than is healthy for her." Chris replied in a business like manner.

"Papa Bear has spoken, now knock it off before you guys piss him off." Chuck said shaking his head.

"I find it highly offensive that my twin gets his ass out of this." Lilly pouted changing the subject.

"He was claiming that mom threatened to fire him if he didn't work today, since he won't be able to make it in tomorrow." Wyatt retorted with a roll of his icy blue orbs.

"I'm still trying to figure out ways to get out of going tomorrow." Chuck stated with a sigh. Getting fitted for a tux was not his idea of a good time.

"I hope that you guys aren't giving up already, we have more stuff for you to read through." Leo said coming over to the group he was followed by Jimmy, Henry, and Brody each man had a stack of books in their arms.

"I'm refusing to read anything else because I had to read through police reports all night." Chris informed his father.

"Dad, if there was nothing in the first two hundred books we checked I doubt that there is going to be anything in any of those books either." Wyatt groaned.

"You guys should keep trying you always find what you're looking for in the last place that you look." Jimmy laid some of his assed up logic on them.

"Jimmy, I'm going to be honest with you most the shit that comes out of your mouth sounds like it is made up." Rachel leveled with him. She knew a thing or two about men who were full of it; Mickey Hoyt was her father after all.

"Let's ignore the fact that Jimmy is clearly full of it. There could seriously be something in these books that helps you." Kyle told them seriously.

"Right, because we're having a lot of luck where that is concerned lately." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Where is my son? This seems like his kinda thing." Henry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Wedding planning with Aunt Phoebe, the five most feared words in the world when used together." Liz answered his question.

Henry cringed; "I don't envy him at all right now." he couldn't help laughing though.

At that moment Hank and B finally orbed in. "I'm giving you all fair warning right now, use the word wedding and I will kill you in a way that can't even be used in the same sentence as humane." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Fine, we will refrain from talking about your future incarceration. We have to try to find out who these damn knights are." Chris agreed with his partner.

"We don't have a lot of time, Hank and I have a dinner that we can't be late for." Bianca said consulting her watch.

"You two don't have to be here right now then I forgot about that dinner, we can handle it without you guys." Rachel assured her cousin.

"No, this is actually the bright spot of my day right now, I just feel the need to warn you that I'm going to kill your grandmother." Bianca said shaking her head.

"You won't kill grandma, dad and Uncle Frank love her." Rachel said rolling her eyes. Her cousin talked a big game but it was mostly just talk.

"I'm talking about our mothers' mother, you know that I detest that woman." Bianca replied glaring at her.

"Wait a minute, your dads married sisters?" Wyatt asked with one hell of a confused look on his face.

"Or you could look at it as our moms married brothers." Rachel told him and he looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"Rach, you know that you just confused the hell out of him." Liz couldn't help laughing a little bit.

"Maybe I had to have just a little bit of fun with him." Rachel chuckled.

"By the way Claire, no way are you playing the I forgot about dinner card, you know that mom thinks you can keep me from killing grandma." Bianca said if she didn't have her cousin with her she would go insane.

"Don't call me Claire, I'm pretty sure that I can fake the stomach flu." Rachel threatened her.

"You wouldn't dare," Bianca called her bluff.

"I would, so don't test me." Rachel replied in a conversational tone.

"Alright ladies, break it up, as much as I would love to see this continue in a mud wrestling pit we have other things to be doing." Hank made one of his off the wall comments.

"You and Chris would like that wouldn't you?" Bianca asked him.

"Hell yeah," the two men in question in unison, Bianca and Rachel shared a look before shaking their heads at the men that they loved.

"Well, you guys have plenty of books to read so I guess we'll leave you to it." Leo said hoping to get them moving.

"We'll get to them Uncle Leo, it might just take us awhile." Jake replied.

"You guys have a mandatory day off tomorrow, there is no rush. We don't want you burning yourselves out." Henry pointed out to them logically.

"I'm thinking that we're going to be burned out anyway. Shopping with my sisters and my mother is not my idea of a good time." Bianca told her future father-in-law.

"I'm the one you should feel sorry for, I have to go shopping with your little brother." Hank said rolling his eyes.

"I feel for you, I really do, but you don't have to deal with my little sister." Bianca replied.

"Guys, just get to your books." Jimmy said it was really beyond him how they ever got anything done.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the first chapter of the next episode I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know that there wasn't much action but this is just setting things up I promise that it is going to get pretty exciting later. Considering the way that Henry and Bianca are planning this wedding has to be like torture to them. Only Patty would have that much trouble with deciding which college to go to, the girl is like Mel she likes to stress out a lot. God help the world the last thing that needs to happen is Carly and Val unsupervised in New York. I have a feeling that this whole competition between Billy and Chase isn't going to end well at all. Ricky is just about as bad with his love of football as Wyatt and Chuck are. Hailey knows damn good and well the kind of control that she has over Brady and I think that she is enjoying it just a little bit too much. Paige and Mel couldn't be more alike if they tried sometimes, hell I sometimes think that the two of them share a brain. Chord and Oriana together are so cute I'm glad that she finally decided to let him in. The older kids do entirely too much arguing when they are trying to demon hunt or research. Until next time please review.


	2. Dining In Hell

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dining In Hell<p>

"Lynette, it would be nice if you would explain why we are all here." Bianca Castigliaono told her daughter.

Lyn sighed and rubbed her forehead her mother really knew how to push her buttons and she was not in the mood for it right now. "Mom, I'll let B explain that to you."

"Bianca, I would like it if you could explain yourself." Bianca told her namesake.

B shot her mother a look and Lyn gave her a sharp glance in return. "Nonna, I'm getting married." She said flashing her engagement ring at her.

"So, you finally got smart and you're going to settle down with a nice Italian boy like Dante?" Bianca asked her granddaughter.

B cast a look a Henry who was biting the inside of his lip so hard that he drew blood. "No, I'm marrying Hank, I love him."

"I had hoped that you would get over your infatuation with him, you saw what loving him did to your sister." Bianca replied.

"Mother," Lyn barked out with a sigh. She didn't know what to say to that woman sometimes. And it didn't help that her father didn't keep a handle on her either.

"B, I think that it is great." Johnny Castigliaono told his granddaughter.

"Thanks, grandpa," B replied giving him a small smile.

"B, how many times did he have to ask you?" Brennan asked her.

"You know, I expect that coming from everyone else but you. For your information he only asked me once you old drunk." B teased him.

"There is no need for the name calling, I was just asking a question." Brennan retorted putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Henry, it's not too late for you to run." Rose told him reasonably.

"I'm not going anywhere I love her too much." Henry replied with a smile.

"I don't know why you love her, I don't see what so great about her." Chase said and he smirked when his sister glared at him.

"Of course you don't understand she is your sister." Tyler pointed out to his brother-in-law.

"I don't understand what Chris sees in blondie either." Chase came back with.

"Francis the ice you're on is so thin that you're seconds away from falling through." Rachel warned her younger cousin. The boy just didn't know when to keep his fucking mouth shut.

"I like living on the edge it gives me a little bit of excitement." Chase replied like it was no big deal.

"Chase, I feel the need to warn you that either B or Rachel is going to kill you." Chris cautioned him.

"Chris, the boy doesn't have any good sense." Maria pointed out to him.

"Sophia, you older sisters are a pill to deal with." Angie Hoyt told her niece. She was Lyn's little sister.

"Angie, don't start. Francis and Michael are in the room they will only make some off the wall comments that aren't needed at the moment." Lyn warned her sister.

"Hank, have you guys decided on a date yet?" Mickey asked him just to prove Lyn wrong and show that he was capable of behaving like an adult.

"March the seventeenth, we wanted to get it over with as soon as possible." Henry replied.

"Only you two would get married on a drinking holiday." Mickey laughed.

"Bianca Lyn, are you two at least getting married in the church?" Bianca asked she was a devout Catholic.

"Well, we're getting married in a church." B replied lamely.

"Lynette, can't you do something about your daughter?" Bianca pleaded with her daughter.

"You're in trouble now, B." Oriana smirked at her sister. B just glared at her in return.

"Mother, she is a grown woman I can't do anything about her." Lyn said throwing her hands up in the air.

Bianca turned her gaze on Henry. "Tell me that you have at least one redeeming quality." She said looking him over.

"Nonna, he is a good guy and he loves me that is all that should matter to you." B argued. Henry put his hand on her arm to calm her down.

"I need to know more about him if I'm going to let him marry you." Bianca replied undaunted.

"_Dude, she really hates you." _Chris sent to his cousin telepathically.

"_I'm not a big fan of hers either." _Henry replied.

"Mom, please, I just can't." B begged her mother.

"Mother, they are in love leave them alone." Lyn scolded her mother.

"Claire, at least tell me that you managed to do better than your cousin." Bianca said turning to her other granddaughter.

"Chris is a pretty great guy at least I think so anyway." Rachel said while staring adoringly at Chris.

"Is he a witch too?" Bianca went on with her inquisition.

"I'm half witch half elder actually." Chris reported.

"I don't think that there is any hope for you girls." Bianca sighed in disgust.

"Henry, Bianca, I need you two to help me with something in the kitchen really fast." Lyn said getting up from the table and motioning for those two to follow her.

"What mom?" B asked once they were safely in the kitchen.

"I am very proud of you both right now, you haven't taken your grandmother's bait. I know that she can be a bitch and you are both handling yourselves very well." Lyn told them.

" I get that she is never going to like me, Aunt Lyn, I don't guess that there is anything that I can do about that." Henry replied with a shrug.

"She doesn't hate you as much as she hates Frank and Mickey though, if it's at all possible I think she hates Mickey worse than Frank." Lyn shook her head.

"Mom, you look like you could use a drink." B observed.

"I've damn sure earned one." Lyn agreed.

B went rifling through the cabinets and came up with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. "It just so happens that I know where dad likes to keep his stash."

"You two have earned a drink more than I have." Lyn sighed she didn't know why her mother had to be so damn complicated.

"I think that I've earned a damn drink too." Frank said coming into the room because he knew that his wife was up to something.

"She is driving me nuts, Frank, I honestly can't deal with that woman when she gets in one of these moods." Lyn groaned.

"Honey, she is your mother." Frank reminded her putting his arms around her.

"Do me a favor, don't remind me that I'm related to her." Lyn said with a sigh.

"Here, mom, drink this trust me it helps." Bianca said handing her mother a glass of straight whiskey.

Lyn threw it back and cringed. "How you do that all the time I will never know." She said coughing.

"It's a gift," Bianca replied with a smirk.

"Or a curse, here B." Henry said handing her a shot.

Bianca threw that shot back like it was nothing. "Thank you for keeping your temper, I know how hard that is for you." she said throwing her arms around Henry's neck.

"I just go to my happy place, it's not easy, but for you I can handle it." Henry replied pecking her on the lips.

"Hank, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but I want you to make her shut her mouth in only a way that you can." Lyn told him.

"Sarcasm?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Do what you must, but know that I didn't put you up to this." Lyn replied.

"Oh, Aunt Lyn, you have no idea how much fun I'm about to have with this." Henry said rubbing his hands together.

"Mom, you have no clue what you just did, you're talking to the jokester here." Bianca pointed out she couldn't contain a smirk though.

"This I am looking forward to." Frank laughed; he hated his mother-in-law almost as much as she hated him.

"Henry, what exactly is it that you do for a living?" Bianca asked him when they were seated back at the table.

"On paper I'm a cop, but I make more money reselling the drugs that I take off of the people that I arrest." Henry replied seriously. Chris was taking a drink at that moment and he choked he couldn't believe that his cousin had just said that.

"What kind of drugs, Hank?" Mickey asked more than happy to play along.

"Mostly coke, I don't bother with anything else there is no money in it." Henry said dead serious.

"_Hank, knock it off." _Chris warned his cousin.

"_Just watch and learn, Peanut." _Henry retorted.

"Do you two plan on giving me any great-grandchildren?" Bianca asked next.

"Maybe someday, we just can't afford for B to give up her second job as a stripper right now." Henry said like he had given the subject serious thought.

"_Alright, Hank, that's enough you can let up now." _Lyn knew that he could hear her thoughts even though she wasn't telepathic.

Henry shook his head and smiled. "Ok, all joking aside now, I am a cop and I work in the plain clothes division. I mostly work narcotics, but I do other things too. I'm also a marine reservist I joined up before I started college. B and I do plan on having kids once we're both a little bit older, right now we're happy with the way that things are. I'm an open book if there is anything that you want to know all you have to do is ask me."

"Do you have any offensive powers? I need to know that you can protect my granddaughter in case a demon attacks." Bianca asked him.

"I have telekinesis and molecular combustion, I also have the ability to freeze, that is in addition to my whitelighter powers. All of my powers are a little bit stronger because I am the son of a Charmed One." Henry explained.

"Hank, don't forget that you are one of the Charmed Ones for your generation." B reminded him.

"Right, I'm also one of the Charmed Ones for my generation. I'm more than capable of protecting B from a demon attack, however she can take care of herself and she doesn't need me to protect her." Henry replied winking at his fiancé.

"I guess you're not so bad." Bianca said begrudgingly and then she turned to Chris. "I suppose that you have to have a redeeming quality too, young man."

"I'm a cop too, like Hank I work in narcotics. Because I'm half elder I have electrokinesis and invisibility. I have telekinesis and telepathy as well." Chris explained himself.

"How is it that you're half elder and half witch?" Bianca asked him.

"My father was an elder when I was conceived, my brother is actually the first child that the elders approved of between a witch and a whitelighter. Hank's mom is the first half witch half whitelighter ever." Chris replied.

"Chris, don't forget that you're one of the Charmed Ones too." Henry reminded his cousin.

"Hank, our cousin Prue, and I are the next generation of Charmed Ones. We're not our mothers by any stretch of the imagination, but we're still pretty damn good. We're also still learning who we are a witches." Chris said rambling a tad bit.

"I didn't realize that you two were related." Bianca told both young men.

"Chris is the older brother that I never had or wanted for that matter." Henry replied smiling.

"Someone has to look out for you, you've got more courage than you've got sense sometimes." Chris pointed out to him.

"Bianca, you and Claire do realize that you're just like your mothers don't you?" Bianca asked her granddaughters.

"Nonna, I'm begging you for the last time don't call me Claire, I don't like it." Rachel pleaded with her grandmother.

"Good luck, everyone knows that I don't answer to my given name either but that doesn't stop them from calling me by it." B said rolling her eyes.

"Mother, you know that those two are their fathers made over." Lyn pointed out to her mother.

"I don't see that as a bad thing." Mickey protested mildly.

"Michael, I shouldn't have to tell you why it is a bad thing for anyone to be like you and Frank." Angie told her husband.

"Son, when she kills you, I'm not going to blame her." Brennan laughed at his younger son.

"Dad, don't be encouraging other people to kill him, I want the pleasure for myself." Frank joked with his dad.

"Don't be like that Frankie, I just love you so much big brother." Mickey teased knowing that it would piss Frank off.

"Don't call me Frankie, Frankie is a twelve year old fat kid." Frank protested.

"You got the twelve year old part right." Lyn muttered.

"Hank, I would fully understand if you wanted to run away now." B told him.

"B, you've met my family we're not normal. I assure you I'm not going anywhere." Henry said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nor are we sane, a certain pain in the ass from the future comes to mind when I say that." Chris was of course talking about Paige.

"Chris, don't talk about my baby that way." B warned him.

"I'm sure that she would object to being called a baby." Chris chuckled.

"She objects to everything." B said just thinking about that girl made her shake her head.

"B, if I were to ask Paige to do me a favor, would it bother you?" Mickey asked his niece.

"Yes, she does enough dangerous things on her own she doesn't need your help to do something stupid." B replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about she has been good lately." Chris jumped to his daughter's defense.

"She just hasn't been caught doing anything, I would hardly classify that as being good." B corrected him.

"Hell, of course she hasn't been caught doing anything. She is the best of both of us, we wouldn't get caught." Chris pointed out to her.

"Point taken," B agreed nodding her head.

"B, do you think that daughter of yours is busy right now?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"Probably, but I can call her if you really want me to. I warn you that I have no control over her though." B replied.

"I'll call her," Frank said. "Hey Paige, I need you to come over to the house." He called out.

Paige orbed in a second later, she took one look around and shook her head. "Grandpa, if you want to talk business call me later I can't be here right now." she said. There was no way she was sticking around this insanity if she could help it.

"Consider it a favor to me?" Frank asked sticking out his bottom lip.

"Paige, come sit by me we can discuss things." Brennan said when it looked like she was trying to make her mind up.

"Alright," Paige agreed she really liked the old drunk. "You owe me," she told Frank.

"Anything you want it's yours." Frank agreed with a smile.

"_Paige, behave yourself." _Chris growled at her mentally.

"_I plan on it daddy." _Paige replied sweetly.

"_I mean it, Paige, if you're not good I'll sick both your grandmas on your ass." _Chris threatened her.

"_I said I'd be good." _Paige reminded him.

"That is an unholy alliance that I think I should object to, that last thing I need is for you and grandpa to join forces." B said shaking her head.

"We get each other on a really deep level mom." Paige joked with her.

"I'm sure that you two do, you drink almost as much as he does." Lyn told her granddaughter seriously. Of course she worried about Paige becoming an alcoholic because of what B had gone through.

"I take offense to that Lyn, there is no way that she can drink as much as I can. It has taken me years to build up my current tolerance to booze, she couldn't hang with me if she wanted to." Brennan said like his daughter-in-law was talking crazy.

"Of course, I don't know how I could have thought such a thing." Lyn agreed shaking her head. This was what she had to look forward to Frank turning into later in life.

"Mom, don't encourage either one of them. They both need professional help." B said shaking her head.

"Do you really want to do this right now, mom?" Paige asked her mother with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just making an observation." B replied with a smirk.

"I make no promises about what I will say if you wish to start this war with me." Paige informed her very seriously.

"Chris," B said turning to her daughter's father.

"Don't look at me on this one, you started with her." Chris said throwing his hands up helplessly. "Paige, behave yourself, young lady." He said pointing at her.

"Daddy, I do behave, it's not my fault that my mother refuses to leave me alone." Paige replied innocently.

"Paige, you are just so damn innocent." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I am innocent, I don't start anything unless I'm provoked." Paige said defensively.

"Lynette, I would appear that your daughter got the child that you have always wished on her." Angie pointed out to her older sister.

"Angela, I don't know how many times I have told you not to call me Lynette. And yeah, Paige is quite a little pill when she wants to be." Lyn agreed.

"B, let's agree not to fight anymore for a while, because it occurs to me that we sound like mom and Aunt Ange when we fight." Oriana suggested.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid. The last thing I want is to sound like those two." B agreed nodding her head.

"That will last for all of two minutes before Oriana does something to piss B off." Maria commented.

"I say that it lasts less than two minutes, you know how those two are." Chase corrected his oldest sister.

"I'm just going to keep my mouth shut I enjoy living." Tyler chimed in.

"Ty, you're the only one of the idiots that gets me." B told her brother-in-law.

"That's because you and I came to that agreement about being misunderstood and we're ok with that now." Tyler reminded her.

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Maria asked her husband.

"When we all lived together B and I used to have heart to hearts about all sorts of things. One day we came to the consensus that we are both misunderstood. It was a very emotional day for us." Tyler informed his wife.

"I have to ask, was this when she was drinking?" Maria asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope, that was us both being bored to tears." Tyler replied with a smile.

"Don't be like that, Ty, you know that you miss the meaningful conversations that we had." B teased him.

"I do long for your company sometimes, like the times when Chase and Oriana are both over at the house. I would gladly take you over them any day of the week." Tyler agreed with her.

"That's because Maria and I are the sane ones, I wasn't lying when I told you that those younger two are the reason that I moved out." B pointed out to him.

"Trust me, I don't doubt that anymore. Though I won't complain about Chase too much, he does keep Lyn occupied." Tyler laughed.

"The girl abuses me just like her mom used to." Chase protested.

"I never abused you I just treated you like a dress up doll, Oriana is the one who abused you." Maria corrected him.

"That's right, now I remember, B is the only one who didn't torture me." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"That's because you two are both like your father." Lyn pointed out to her oldest son. Neither Chase nor B could say anything about that because it was true.

* * *

><p>"Puck, stop we're both supposed to be studying." Penny complained removing her boyfriend's hand from her thigh. They were sitting in his living room; they were supposed to be studying. That wasn't happening because he was doing everything in his power to distract her.<p>

"Pens, you don't need to study because you are so damn smart and I never study because I don't have to either." Huck pointed out to her running his hand up her leg again.

"Puck, knock it off and I mean it." Penny told him firmly.

"I can't help it that you get me going." Huck teased her.

"Puck, I'm serious, if you don't stop there is no way that I'm going to be able to stop myself from making a move on you this time." Penny warned him. It was all she could do some days to keep her hands off of him.

"I don't see where that's a bad thing." Huck replied. It sounded damn good to him; he had gone longer than he cared to think about without having sex.

"Trust me it is a bad thing. I don't want our first time to be something that happens on the spur of the moment and I'll regret it later because I let my emotions get the better of me." Penny explained to him.

"Ok, that's fair, I'm backing off for now anyway." Huck said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I just want you to know that I really appreciate you being so patient with me about the sex thing." Penny told him rewarding him with a kiss.

"It's not always easy, but you're worth it." Huck gave her one hell of a charming smile.

"I'm really working on it, I just don't feel like I'm ready yet." Penny leveled with him. They had had this same conversation many times and he had always been very understanding.

"I told you I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes, there is no rush here." Huck reassured her. He really didn't mind waiting for her to be ready.

"Just think if you hadn't pursued me then you could still be having fun with my sister. You wouldn't have to wait around for me to stop being a freak and decide that I'm ready." Penny spit out bitterly.

Huck put his arms around her and he brought her eyes up to meet his. "First of all I don't want Val I want you. All Val and I ever did was have sex; we never had the intimacy that you and I have. Secondly, I don't think that wanting to make sure that you're ready makes you a freak. In my book that makes you pretty damn smart. Now I don't want to hear you being down on yourself anymore." He told her sternly. He didn't like it when she started talking poorly about herself.

"I've got it, thank you for being so great." Penny replied melting into his embrace.

"I figure that I waited long enough for you to give me a chance that I better not do anything to mess up." Huck replied kissing her on top of her head.

"Let me just say that you have done a great job so far." Penny joked with him.

"You know me, I do what I can." Huck said a cocky tone in his voice.

"You don't have an ego at all." Penny commented sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I take offense to that statement." Huck said pretending to be hurt. "Shouldn't you and Em be with your mom to do wedding planning right now?" he asked her.

"Em and I have the day off from our second job as wedding planners. Mom had a meeting with Hank and B this afternoon and I really didn't want to be there for that. Neither one of them seem to be enjoying this very much." Penny replied.

"Pens, this is Hank and B we're talking about. Of course they don't enjoy this, I'm sure that there are other things that they rather be doing." Huck pointed out to her like she should have thought of that.

"Good call, and then your sister says that you don't have any sense." Penny teased him pinching his cheek.

"You can't listen to everything that Cal says about me. I'm her little brother I annoy the hell out of her so she doesn't have many nice things to say about me." Huck replied with a shrug. He was well aware that he got on his sister's nerves and to be frank about it he was proud of that fact.

"If she kicks your ass I'm going to laugh." Penny informed him seriously.

"Please, my sister can't touch this package, babe." Huck said cockily flexing his muscles.

"You are so full of yourself that it isn't funny." Penny could only shake her head at him. He was a nut and she dated him willingly. She didn't know what that said about her nor did she care to think about it.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, I think you and I need to talk." Patty told her boyfriend when he opened the door of his house.<p>

Ricky didn't like the way that sounded. Anytime she said that they needed to talk it didn't end well for him. "Ok, come on in and we'll talk." He agreed. They went to the living room and they sat on the couch facing each other.

"This is about school." Patty said getting down to the reason she was there.

"I figured it might be by the look on your face. You're stressing entirely too much right now, honey." Ricky said with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Well, this is only my future we're talking about there is no pressure there at all." Patty replied sarcastically.

Ricky would have said something about the sarcasm but he knew how she was. "Have you made a decision?" he asked.

"No, have you?" Patty asked in reply.

"I have it narrowed down between Alabama and Florida." Ricky informed her uneasily he didn't know how she would feel about that and he didn't want to piss her off.

"I'm happy for you, I know how badly you wanted to play football in the SEC." Patty replied tensely.

"I guess you're going to go with one of those Ivy Leagues." Ricky said lamely. If she chose Harvard they could make a long distance relationship work.

"No, I don't think that I'm going to go that route. I want to have some fun in college." Patty told him.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything, but Florida and Alabama both have some pretty good academic programs." Ricky offered.

"I guess Florida does have a pretty great softball team." Patty said smiling a little.

"And the football program there is great." Ricky agreed with her.

"I mean I could always check it out." Patty replied casually.

"I didn't think you got into Florida." Ricky accused her.

"I did, I just didn't tell you because I knew how much you wanted it and you hadn't gotten in yet." Patty explained to him.

"Did you just make a decision about school?" Ricky asked her playfully.

"I think that I did Mr. Bradford." Patty replied in a light tone.

"Good, now I know that I'm going to Alabama. We can be rivals." Ricky joked.

"Oh, that's the way we're playing this." Patty said punching him affectionately on the arm.

"That is the way we're playing this Ms. Halliwell." Ricky agreed.

"Are you going to get in trouble with your pack for this?" Patty asked him getting serious again.

"I don't give a fuck, I have other responsibilities. I didn't choose to be a wolf and I don't have to embrace it. I'm not letting this rule my life the way this prophecy has, I mean look what it did to Mel. There is something seriously wrong with that girl and she denies it." Ricky went on passionately.

"I know I can't help but worry about her sometimes and this is going to make her go through the roof." Patty worried.

"Just tell me that we're not going to have to deal with your twin bugging us." Ricky pleaded with her changing the subject.

"No, Carly got into NYU, I won't have to deal with her ass." Patty informed him.

"Carly, our Carly, got into NYU?" Ricky questioned her in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she did. My sister isn't a dumb as she wants everyone to think she is." Patty replied.

"I know that she isn't stupid, I've known that for a long time. I don't know why she thinks that there is something wrong with admitting that you're smart." Ricky mused. He knew he couldn't spend too much time trying to figure out her thought process though.

"I don't understand her either and I don't try to. The girl might be my twin but I don't even understand her half the time." Patty replied with a shrug.

"I just want you to know that we are going to take a lot of shit for going to the same school." Ricky wanted her to be aware of what was going to happen.

"I know that we are, I can hear Carly and Val right now. I could care less though." Patty really didn't give a shit what those two said.

"Our parents are going to kill us." Ricky commented.

"They won't be so bad, they know that we're in love and we don't want to be apart. It's not like either of us is settling for something that we don't want." Patty reasoned with him.

"We've got it all, a good academic program and a killer sports' program." Ricky nodded his head in agreement.

"How is Chuck going to take this?" Patty asked him knowing that he hadn't thought of that yet.

"He'll be proud, but he will probably bawl like a baby. In all fairness he is the one who raised Em and me." Ricky said after thinking it over. "How do you think Hank is going to react?"

"He'll go all big brother on me, but he'll be happy for me. God knows that he acted like Carly going away didn't phase him." Patty replied. She wasn't really worried about what her brother had to say she was more worried about Mel.

"I know that you're worried about Mel getting pissed, but don't. She'll be happy for you." Ricky said knowing what she was thinking without reading her thoughts.

"She's going to be hurt and you know it." Patty reasoned with him.

"This is Mel, she won't say anything about it she'll just bottle it up inside." Ricky said he knew how his friend worked.

"I know and that is part of what has me worried. That girl is a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode." Patty replied.

"She's a lot stronger than you think she is." Ricky offered not knowing what else to say to that.

"I have no doubt that she is strong, but I don't know how much more she can bottle up inside before it all comes rushing out." Patty said biting her lip.

"It's sweet that you're worried, but don't worry right now, right now you and I have to celebrate." Ricky said making his eyebrows dance.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Patty asked him with a small smile.

"I say that we take this to the bedroom." Ricky nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"I like the way you think." Patty grinned up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Ricky picked them both up off the couch without any effort and he began the trek up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jackass, it was really nice of you to come and help the rest of us out with the research." Troy told his little brother flicking him on the ear. They were in the kitchen of their mother's house.<p>

"I couldn't come, I had to watch Dom for a little bit." Chord defended himself.

"That is a likely excuse." Troy said crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down at the table.

"Troy Timothy, leave your little brother alone. He was babysitting for me." Nicole said from the stove.

"Where's Cole? I haven't seen him around in a couple of days." Troy asked. He didn't like the idea of him leaving his mother alone to do so much.

"First of all Cole doesn't live here and that would be why you haven't seen him, not that you have been home enough to notice. Secondly, he has been out of town for the last couple days doing something for a client." Nicole explained to him.

"So he just left you alone to take care of Dom?" Troy asked he didn't want to see his mother end up with another man like his father.

"Spud, he isn't like your daddy. Cole is coming back, he calls every couple of hours to check on his son." Nicole said. She loved her oldest for wanting to protect her but he didn't need to protect her from Cole.

"Really Spud, not all the men in this world are like our father." Chord replied trying to get a rise out of Troy. There was also a small trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Don't call me Spud, only mom can and only because she won't not." Troy protested.

"I have been calling you that since before you were born you're just going to have to live with it. You're Spud, Dom is Tater, and Chord is Slaw. All my boys have ridiculous nicknames I can't help it." Nicole replied in her charming southern way.

"I love that our sisters don't have to put up with this." Chord bitched.

"Your older sister is married and I barely see her anymore. Then your younger sister is always off doing God alone knows what. Forgive me if I have to put all of my affection on you boys." Nicole defended herself.

"See that Chord, you hurt her feelings doofus." Troy was partially joking. He went and put his arms around his mom. "It's ok, mommy, I love you if no one else does."

"You are so full of shit, but mommy loves you anyway." Nicole said kissing his cheek. Then she turned to Chord. "I can't get no love from my other boy?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Nic." Chord said getting up to hug her. He still wasn't comfortable calling her mom all the time.

Nicole didn't let the hurt she felt show at him calling her by her first name instead of mom. "I love both of you boys so much." She said hugging both of them close to her.

"I have to say that I find this highly appropriate." Savannah said as she shimmered in. she could only shake her head at her brothers and how attached they were to her mother.

"I was wondering when you were going to sleaze back home, you have been with Alan for about a week." Troy teased his baby sister.

"I have not been with Alan for a week, it's only been two days." Savannah defended herself.

"I didn't think that you could genetically inherit an accent, but I was wrong." Chord laughed.

"Make fun of my accent again and I will kick your ass." Savannah threatened him with a glare.

"I'm just saying that you sound like your mother." Chord said throwing his hands up in the air.

"She is your mother too and more importantly she was your mother first." Savannah corrected him.

"I wish you two wouldn't talk about me like I'm not standing right here." Nicole said looking between them.

"Where is your brother?" Troy asked his baby sister to break up the argument she was having with their brother.

"Dom isn't just my brother, I don't like keeping tabs on him. He might be with Phil for all I know those two do go off together a lot. I just know that he isn't with Paige." Savannah replied.

Dom as if he knew he was being talked about shimmered in at that moment. "Oh God, if I had known that all of you were here I would have stayed gone." He groaned.

"Shut up Dom," Savannah said flipping him off.

"Savannah, that wasn't very ladylike." Liz said coming into the kitchen.

"Lizzie has decided to grace us with her presence, I can only take that to mean her husband isn't home." Troy teased her.

"Wyatt, is working at the club tonight and I decided to come over here and check in with mom since Cole is out of town until Saturday." Liz replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't care why all of you are here, I'm just happy to have all my babies under the same roof for a little while." Nicole replied.

"Where's the baby?" Liz asked her mother.

"He's sleeping, he should be waking up any minute." Nicole informed her.

"Mom, you're actually cooking?" Dom asked her.

"Don't look at me like that, I happen to cook all the time. It's your father you should worry about being in a kitchen." Nicole said slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Dom, has Dodge checked in with you lately?" Troy was really concerned for his son. It had been about two weeks since he had heard from him.

"You would have to ask Paige that question, he isn't talking to me at the moment anyway. I think Paige has heard from him but I can't swear to it." Dom replied helplessly he really didn't know what to tell his brother.

"I haven't talked to him recently either, I'm sure he's fine though. Dodge likes to go off on his own without telling anyone sometimes. It's why he and Paige get along so well he gets the job she wants done and she lets him work at his own pace without questioning him at every turn." Savannah explained to her oldest brother.

"Damn it, that kid is more like me than is healthy for either of us. It's not good for him because there is no telling what kind of trouble he will get into, and it's damn sure not good for me because I worry." Troy said with a sigh. He couldn't really say anything because he was where the boy got it.

* * *

><p>"Mels, how much longer do you expect me to be able to lie to mom for you?" Chris asked his baby sister. They were in the storeroom at P3 they were supposed to getting a case of whiskey.<p>

"Tell her, Chris, I don't care. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." Mel replied rolling her eyes. She could give two shits less what her mother had to say about this one.

"Mom is going to care though, you dropped out of college, Melinda." Chris reasoned with his sister.

"I didn't drop out of college I'm taking my classes online, mom just doesn't know that." Mel corrected her brother.

"Does she know what you've been doing when you're supposed to be in class?" Chris asked her.

"No, and she doesn't need to find out, I like living." Mel replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She would kill you if she knew what you had been up to lately." Chris could only shake his head his sister was one of the most stubborn people on the face of the earth.

"I only help Uncle Henry out on the days that I'm supposed to be in class, it's no big deal. You make it sound like I'm breaking some sort of law." Mel rolled her brown orbs again. She was so sick of her brothers thinking that they could run her life.

"Mel, this isn't even about you changing your enrollment status, this is me being worried about you. I know that there is something more going on that you don't want to talk about. Just know that I'm here for you when you're finally ready to talk, I don't guess I can do anything more for you than that." Chris mused pulling her into a hug.

"Chris, that statement you just made did a lot for me. I'm glad that you trust me to work things out in my own time and you're not pressuring me to tell you what's going on. It means a lot that you're treating me like an adult right now." Mel replied hugging him back.

"You are an adult, I can see that even if Wyatt can't. This is your life I just want to make sure you don't burn yourself out. You work pretty intense hours every time you have a shift, I'm just worried about you overdoing it." Chris said like that was his only concern. He had more concerns, but he knew better than to voice them at the moment.

"Just for the record, the work I do for Uncle Hen is for an internship." Mel clarified for him.

"It's not my business, Mels." Chris said making it appear like he didn't worry about her all the time.

"Chris, I know that you're worried, but I promise you I'm fine." Mel said grabbing the case of whiskey and walking out of the room. That was one effective way to end a conversation that she didn't want to be having.

"You have been singing that tune for a year now and I still don't believe it." Chris said to himself after she had gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is wonderful, most nights I don't enough bartenders and tonight I have too many." Parker said shaking his head.

"I'm not bartending tonight, I'm working as a bouncer." Henry replied to that.

"I'm not complaining that means less I have to do." Parker replied with a shrug.

"Why are you working two jobs?" Bianca asked her fiancé.

"Your wedding is breaking me." Henry replied with a smirk.

"You still have the money that you won in Vegas." Bianca reminded him.

"I actually can't touch that money yet, grandpa has it invested for me so I'm making money off of it. I don't have a bunch of cash sitting around like someone I know." Henry teased her.

"Think about my other job and then you'll remember that I have an untraceable bank account so I don't have to have money laying around." Bianca corrected him.

"It's not even normal that those two are having this conversation." Rachel said shaking her head.

"It's a damn good thing that neither one of them never claimed to be normal." Chuck joked.

"No Prue tonight?" Wyatt asked his best friend.

"She went to Aunt Phoebe's to visit with Phil and that is fine by me. If she doesn't bartend then I don't have to knock some guy's teeth down his throat for looking at my wife." Chuck replied with a laugh. "Where's Liz?" He asked wondering what his other best friend had gotten up to.

"Cole is out of town working with a client and Liz is convinced that Aunt Nic can't function without her at the moment." Wyatt rolled his eyes. His wife could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Parker, you're heavy on bartenders tonight." Lilly said coming out of the backroom.

"I know, Lilly, it's not my fault that Piper told these guys to work tonight. I have a feeling I might need them." Parker replied sweetly sarcastic.

"Just send Mel home, she can go spend time with my retarded little brother." Lilly said shrugging.

"I can't send Mel home this is her shift and not only that I'm not telling her to go home. She has a bad temper and I'm not risking provoking her." Parker scoffed at her like she was crazy.

"Really, Lilly, it is best just to let Mel be right now." Chris agreed with his uncle.

"Chris, what's wrong with Mel?" Wyatt asked he knew that something was off with his little sister.

"I don't know, Wy, if I knew then maybe I would be able to do something to help her. I'm really worried about her right now." Chris replied feeling helpless.

"The problem is you two don't know how to talk to Mel." Bianca said standing up she took the towel that Parker had thrown over his shoulder. "Watch and learn." She had the best chance of getting through to Mel because they were so much alike.

"B is about to talk about feelings that should scare the hell out of everyone." Rachel commented shaking her head.

"Not this time, she is the only one that is going to be able to get through that girls thick ass skull. They are essentially the same damn person sometimes." Henry replied. He had faith that Bianca would be able to make Mel see reason.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mel reached under the bar and took out a bottle of pills. She popped the cap off and poured two out in her hand before tossing them in her mouth and chasing them with a drink of water.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mel?" Bianca asked her.

"I'm not really thinking about anything, B, I'm just trying to get rid of the headache that I have." Mel lied.

Bianca took one of the glasses off the bar and started polishing it. "So how are things with Ro?" she asked just making conversation.

"Things are good between us, I don't get to see him as much as I would like to, but things are good." Mel replied.

"I know that feeling, sometimes I get to see Hank for maybe two minutes before I have to leave for work and that's only if he comes by the apartment. I actually get to see him more if he works late because he stops by school before he goes home to get some sleep." Bianca said keeping up the flow of conversation.

"The hours we work aren't very fun sometimes and they're not exactly conducive to having time for anything." Mel agreed.

"Mel, you know that if anything were ever bothering you that you could talk to me right?" Bianca asked her.

"I know that B, we're the only two people who really understand each other. If something were wrong I would come to you, but everything is fine. I just have a few issues to work out and even those are no big deal." Mel replied smiling brightly.

"So my daughter hasn't done anything that can be deemed remotely dangerous?" Bianca made it sound like she was concerned for Paige.

"Way to butter me up just to find out about your hell spawn. I'm shocked at you, B. I thought you and I connected on a really deep level." Mel said pretending to be hurt. "All joking aside though, Slick has been behaving herself lately. There is really nothing for her to do with Greg being gone."

"I just worry about her, she is more like me than is good for her sometimes." Bianca sighed.

"She's bored out of her mind right now since she has nothing to do, but other than that she's actually being good." Mel assured her.

"Thanks, for relieving my stress, Mels. And know that my offer to talk stands whenever you need it." Bianca replied.

"I'm good right now, B, but I'll keep that in mind." Mel said before the older woman walked away from her.

"Well?" Wyatt asked Bianca when she walked back over to them.

"That girl is anything but fine, I don't know what's wrong yet, but I know she will tell me soon." Bianca replied.

"Thanks for trying, B." Chris said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Chris, I owe you." Bianca reminded him.

"You don't owe me and besides that even if you did, you making Hank so happy more than pays me back." Chris informed her.

"By the way you might want to have a talk with your daughter, she is bored and that can't be a good thing." Bianca gave him a word to the wise.

"Why does she always have to be my daughter?" Chris asked with an incredulous look on his face. The others all got a pretty good laugh out of that.

* * *

><p>Val was sitting on her living room couch painting her toenails when her son hearted into the room. "Jesus Christ, Dean, make a little noise next time so I know that you're coming." She scolded him after she jumped slightly.<p>

Dodge chuckled at the look on his mother's face. "Sorry mom, I just figured that I better check in before you started to worry."

"That was a good idea, it's been two weeks since I heard from you, young man. Your father is going out of his mind with worry." Val yelled at him.

"Dad wouldn't worry so much if I wasn't just like him." Dodge replied with a smirk.

"Watch yourself, you're not too old for a spanking." Val teased him.

Dodge just rolled his eyes. "Really, mom? I will have you know that I'm bigger than you." his brown eyes danced with mirth.

"You may be bigger than me but I'm still your mother." Val cringed when she heard how much she sounded like Phoebe.

"You sounded just like grandma when you said that." Dodge teased her.

"Don't push your luck with me tonight, Troy Dean." Val warned him.

"I'm not only a Halliwell, I'm a Shane man we're known for pushing our luck." Dodge replied seriously.

"What have you been up to that you haven't been able to come by for the last two weeks?" Val asked him while glaring at him.

"I've been busy hanging out in the underworld. I have to make the Triad think that they can trust me or you guys won't have a way in." Dodge replied he really was being serious this time.

"Well, in the future it would be nice if you could come by every couple of days and let me know that you're ok." Val said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll come by as often as I can and you'll be happy with that." Dodge replied calling his mom on her bullshit.

"I'm telling you that you better watch your mouth boy." Val couldn't help the smirk that she felt forming.

"You know you want to laugh right now because I sound exactly like you." Dodge called her out.

"I swear I must have raised you to be such a smart ass." Val said shaking her head. This kid was an unholy combination of her and Troy.

"I came by it naturally." Dodge couldn't help making that quip.

"You've got that right, you wouldn't be mine if you didn't have a smart ass mouth." Val had no other choice than to agree with him on that one.

"Where's dad?" Dodge asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know where your dad is right now, with him there is no telling. For all I know he got a wild hair up his ass and decided that he needed to go dig up some relic that will make him more money than he can possibly spend." Val replied. She knew that Troy wouldn't run off without telling her she was just talking for the sake of talking.

"That's what he has you for you can spend whatever he doesn't." Dodge joked he really thought that he was hilarious.

"You've got that right son of mine." Val agreed with him.

"Mom, do you have any food in here?" Dodge asked hopefully but he knew who he was talking to.

"The take out menus are on the counter, order what you want and I'll pay for it." Val said as she went back to painting her nails.

"Do you want anything?" Dodge asked looking through the take out menus.

"It depends on what you're ordering." Val replied.

"I'm ordering a burger from the diner that delivers." Dodge replied.

"Order me a burger too, that sounds pretty good." Val told him.

Dodge made the call and as he was putting the menu back he came across a brochure for an internship. "Mom, what's this?" he asked holding it up.

"That would be a fashion design internship in New York. I applied for it I don't know if I got it yet or not." Val explained to him.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Dodge replied not knowing what else to say.

"It's just something that I'm toying with, it's not a big deal." Val assured him.

"I didn't say anything it's your life. I was just thinking about the Triad." Dodge said. He really hoped that they succeeded in killing the Triad this time. He knew that he couldn't go back to the future knowing that his mom wouldn't be there.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why everyone has to act like I get on their nerves." Phoebe bitched to her sisters. They were sitting around the living room at the manor having sister time.<p>

"It can have nothing to do with the fact that you make a complete and total pain in the ass of yourself." Prue told her younger sister rolling her icy blue orbs at her.

"Hank is pretty patient most of the time and you had him in quite the mood this afternoon." Paige informed her sister.

"He is the one who was being difficult and I swear the boy is color blind." Phoebe replied defensively.

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, you're damn good at being a wedding planner you're just a little intense when you want to be." She said holding her thumb and index finger inches apart.

"You try dealing with Hank and B, those two aren't the most cooperative people in the whole entire world." Phoebe objected.

"You do have a point there Pheebs," Paige agreed reluctantly.

"Today it took me forever to get out of them what kind of food they wanted at the reception." Phoebe bitched.

"You don't leave things like food up to Henry, he is a picky eater when he wants to be." Piper pointed out to her.

"That was almost as bad as the day I had to get them to pick their damn colors." Phoebe sighed.

"Shit, I'm sure that was a chore. I was there when Lyn told B not to think about picking any dark colors or she would kill her. That was the day that I became thankful that my daughters' mouths are nowhere near as smart as B's is. Hank just shakes his head at her half the time." Paige laughed.

"Just be thankful that you don't live with Mel and Paige, those two could give anyone a run for their money. I swear that they feed off of each other and that is dangerous because they are both bad enough on their own." Piper said. She loved her daughter and her granddaughter but they could both be a handful at times.

"Speaking of Mel, what is that girl up to these days? I hardly every see her anymore." Prue asked about her second oldest niece.

"Mel has work and school to keep her busy, if she isn't either of those places or sleeping then she is with Ro. I barely see her anymore so don't feel like the long ranger." Piper replied.

"The girl really doesn't learn does she?" Phoebe asked.

"No she doesn't. I know that it's only a matter of time before she ends up in the hospital again. I look for it happen anytime now really, it wouldn't surprise me." Piper sighed her daughter just did too damn much sometimes.

"Piper, she's gonna be fine, this is Mel we're talking about. She just has to get her bearings again." Paige assured her older sister. She was worried about her niece too though.

"Paige, I would be inclined to agree with you if it weren't for the fact that she has been like this for over a year now. I'm really starting to think that she is never going to pull out of this funk that she is in. I've tried talking to her I don't know how many times and I never get anywhere with her because she gets pissed off at me for asking." Piper stressed.

"Piper, I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but you don't talk to Mel, she has to be the one to come to you. She is not going to admit that there is anything wrong until it becomes a problem for her." Prue pointed out to her sister.

"Maybe I should get Paige to talk to her, those two are basically the same person when they want to be." Piper mused out loud.

"Paige is the last person in the world that you need to have talk to her, that girl has enough issues of her own to deal with." Phoebe snorted.

"Watch yourself Pheebs, don't make start talking about your grandson and his obvious daddy issues." Piper snapped at her little sister.

"He's Val's son nothing that boy does surprises me." Phoebe said with a shrug.

"You guys seriously need to do something other than worry about the kids." Prue threw out there.

"I do have some good news where my oldest daughter is concerned." Paige said smiling.

"What did Carly do this time?" Phoebe asked a little scared to know the answer to that since if she had done something Val was likely involved.

"Actually, she didn't do anything bad for a change. Carly got into NYU." Paige reported proudly.

"How proud are you right now?" Piper asked her little sister smiling.

"I am so proud of her that it isn't funny. She is actually the twin that has her shit together for a change. Charlie has gotten into every big name school you can think of and she can't make her mind up." Paige replied.

"It is to Carly's advantage that she isn't as attached to Jason as Charlie is to Ricky. I'm telling you that you're going to have a hard time separating those two. They have gone all through school together, they are best friends, and most important of all they are madly in love." Phoebe pointed out to her.

"I'm afraid that Charlie is going to do something that is Carly stupid and follow him to whatever two bit school he wants to play football for." Paige sighed. Really she had more faith in her daughter than that, but she was just worried about her.

"Paige, I don't think you have to worry about that. You have to remember that Ricky is just as smart as she is. Whatever school he picks he is going to base it on academics as well as football." Piper said trying to make her sister feel better.

"Deep down I know that, but I just don't like the thought of my daughter following after a man. I always thought that she was smarter than that." Paige sounded just a little bit like Grams when she said that.

"Grams would be thrilled if she heard you say something like that. Paige, she isn't going to follow him anywhere if anything he is going to be the one that follows her. Ricky will pretty much let her decide and then he'll go where she wants to go. You have nothing to worry about." Prue assured her with a sigh. She didn't know what to do about her little sisters sometimes.

Paige had to smile at that. "Prue, you of all people have no business comparing me to Grams. You act like her a hell of a lot more than I do." She retorted.

"Well then, don't say things that sound like something Grams would say." Prue shot back at her playfully.

"Alright you two break it up." Piper said playing buffer between her oldest and youngest sister.

"Prue started it." Paige protested sticking her tongue out.

"Really mature Paige," Prue said flipping her off.

"Elizabeth and Alexandra both of you knock it off right now." Piper ordered calling her sisters by their middle names.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Piper Grace." Prue threatened her sister.

"There is no way that you two are going to get into a fight without Hank and Chris here to be commentators." Paige said stopping them in their tracks.

"I know those two are funny, but you can't have a fight without the Shane brothers here to take bets." Phoebe chimed in.

"I don't even have the desire to finish this conversation now." Piper shook her head.

"I know what you mean, sis." Prue agreed with her.

"What is this gang up on Phoebe and Paige day?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Yes," Piper and Prue answered in unison while rolling their eyes. There were just sometimes when their younger siblings could really get on their nerves.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I should have warned you last chapter that this episode is going to be filled with a lot of fluff after the angst of the last few episodes. I mean they all need a break or they're going to end up in the nut house. I have to say that Lyn's mother reminds me of Grams and that isn't a good thing at all. Hank did manage to put her in her place a little bit though. I had to throw a Penny and Huck scene in here I feel like we don't get to see enough of their relationship sometimes. It looks like Patty and Ricky finally decided which school to go to and I can't say that Mel is going to be very happy when she finds out about it. I had to throw in the scene with Nicole and all her kids. Chord is still a little unsure of his standing with his family and that is why he is having a hard time calling her mom. Dodge is too much like both his parents to be able to function. I wonder what the hell Mel is up to now, that girl hasn't been in a good place for a really long time. It makes you wonder what kind of pills she was taking. If anyone can get through to her it will be Bianca. You have to love when the Halliwell sisters get together because they are so damn funny. Until next time please review.


	3. Normalcy

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Normalcy<p>

"It is ridiculous that a person has to be up this early just to go shopping." Hailey grumbled wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her knuckles as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Paige greeted her niece.

"Just let me say that I would object to being up this early if we weren't getting ready to go shopping." Carly said. In her opinion shopping was one of the only things worth getting up this early for.

"I'm still trying to come up with ways to get out of this." Patty mumbled. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for her brother, she just didn't want to have to suffer through shopping with her sister.

"Hailey, I know that I don't have to lecture you so I won't." Paige began and then she turned her gaze on her daughters. "I want you two to behave yourselves, this means a lot to your brother and I don't want you acting up."

"Mom, I'm not going to do anything, but I do need to tell you that this is B we're going shopping with so she is going to bitch about it more than I do." Patty pointed out to her mother.

"You do have a point so I'm going to let it go for now." Paige agreed nodding her head.

"Hailey, what is that on your neck?" Carly asked her little cousin she hadn't paid any attention to anything her mother had said.

"Nothing," Hailey replied pulling the collar of her t-shirt higher up on her neck.

"That is not nothing, Hails, that is one massive hickey. Trust me I think that I would know." Carly disputed.

"Did Dante give you that?" Patty asked her.

"That is not a hickey, it's a curling iron burn you two pervs." Hailey knew that she was lying. She was going to kill Brady dead the next time she saw him. She didn't know that he had left a hickey on her.

"Hailey Alice, don't try to use the lame ass excuse. Just put some makeup on it to cover it up." Paige ordered shaking her head. She had her reputation as the cool one to protect.

"I guess your little boyfriend felt the need to mark his territory." Carly said barely containing a laugh.

Hailey glared at her cousin. There was no doubt in her mind that Brady had been attempting to mark his territory. "He just got a little excited I guess." She replied lamely.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Ricky is bad about leaving his marks on me. I smack the shit out of him every time he leaves a hickey on me but that doesn't stop him." Patty said pulling down the front of her t-shirt showing off her collarbone that had a hickey on it. "At least he has the decency to leave them where I can hide them."

"Jason isn't that territorial, thank God. I'm the one who leaves marks on him. He can't take his shirt off in public because he has my fingernail marks on his back." Carly reported proudly.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation right now." Hailey groaned she didn't know how they got on such off the wall topics.

"Hailey, we're all women here there is nothing to be ashamed of. Your Uncle Henry is upstairs with Alan right now he doesn't even know what's going on down here." Paige assured the young woman.

"You doing the hanky panky with Dante?" Carly asked making her eyebrows dance.

"If you must know, no I'm not." Hailey said and she didn't feel like that was a lie because she was fooling around with Brady.

"Carly, does everything have to be about sex with you?" Bianca asked coming into the kitchen with Hank.

"I don't see where anything else matters, B." Carly replied with a cheeky grin.

"You two are here early." Paige commented ignoring her daughter.

"Yeah, we figured that we would come over here before we all split up for the day." Hank replied.

"B, I have the twenty-four hour flu, so I can't come with you today." Patty said she even coughed to make it believable.

"Nice try, Charlie, but you and Mels are going to keep me sane today." Bianca smiled and shook her head at the younger girl.

"You burn yourself with a curling iron, Hails?" Hank asked his little cousin with a smirk. He had heard every lame ass excuse from his oldest sister more times than he could count.

"You're really not fucking funny, Hank." Hailey replied through gritted teeth.

"It's not that big of a deal, I've got a bruise on my lower back right now because someone thought she was pushing me down on the couch, but she knocked me over the coffee table." Hank replied looking pointedly at his fiancé.

"For the last time it was dark and neither one of us was sober." Bianca protested.

"What about the bruise on my inner thigh?" Hank asked her in retort.

"You pissed me off." Bianca informed him like it was no big deal.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life." Patty groaned. She didn't know why her family had to over share.

"That isn't us talking about our sex life, that is just the shit that we do to each other.' Hank corrected his sister.

"Hails, if you want I can show you how to cover that up really good. I have a lot of experience in that department." Bianca offered.

"You of all people?" Carly asked her. She didn't think that Bianca had it in her and she was impressed.

"Not for the reason that you think. You tend to get bruises fighting demons, if I didn't have time to be healed I had to cover them up." Bianca explained to her.

"Where's Goose?" Hank asked he hadn't seen his baby brother in a day.

"Your dad is upstairs getting him ready." Paige answered him.

"I'm just going to go see if Big Henry needs a hand." Hank said wanting to get away from the room full of women.

"That man is without a doubt fucking retarded when he wants to be." Bianca said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Hailey asked confused.

"He left the room because there are one too many women in here for his liking." Bianca replied.

"Are you sure that you're not telepathic?" Paige asked her with a smile.

"No, I'm not telepathic, I just know my fiancé very well." Bianca corrected her laughing.

"You seriously pushed him over a coffee table?" Patty asked sounding highly amused.

"It was an accident we were both drunk and we didn't turn the lights on in my apartment." Bianca defended.

"Are you two normally that rough with each other?" Carly asked.

"That is something that you don't want to get into in front of your mother." Bianca laughed when Carly made a face at that answer.

"B, don't be gross, you may be in love with him, but he is my older brother." Patty protested sounding disgusted.

"B, don't scar the children for life." Hank said coming back into the room with his little brother in his arms. "Goose, can you say hi to B?" he asked him.

Bianca took Alan from him. "Hi, Al, what's going on little man?" she asked tickling his belly.

"Mom, who's watching him today?" Hank asked out of curiosity.

"Your Aunt Piper." Paige replied.

"Charlie, I need a really big favor from you." Bianca told her sweetly.

"I don't do favors anymore they tend to cause me a lot of trouble." Patty replied with a straight face. Seriously the last time she had done her sister a favor it had gotten her into a world of trouble.

Bianca acted like she hadn't heard her say that. "You have a choice to make and I'm warning you right now that you have to walk down the aisle with either Chase or my cousin Mikey. Here's the favor I need, I need to walk with Mikey because he has no business being around Hailey. Mikey would hit on anything with two legs, you can kick his ass Hailey can't."

"B, anyone but Mikey, he is a royal pain in my ass." Patty moaned.

"I know, I swear I'll owe you." Bianca said resorting to bribery.

"There is something wrong with him when even Chase used to ditch his ass." Patty complained.

"Yeah, it's called he's too much like Uncle Mickey for his own good." Bianca agreed with her.

"Fine, exempt me from your damn final and we'll talk about it." Patty bargained.

"Advanced spell writing or advanced self defense?" Bianca asked.

"Both, and I'm serious here, B." Patty replied stubbornly.

"Charlie, you're a senior, I never make my seniors take finals. So I'll do you one better, you don't have to come to either class for the rest of the semester." Bianca compromised.

"It's a deal." Patty agreed reluctantly.

"Can you do that?" Big Henry asked her coming into the room. He took his son from her as he shook his head.

"For Charlie I can do that. With the grades she has in both of those classes it doesn't make any difference if she shows up or not she's still going to get an A." Bianca assured him.

"How is that possible?" Carly asked. She could barely pull down an A.

"Extra credit, try doing it sometimes. Really if you can't get an A in self-defense I'm not doing something right. Spell's class isn't that hard either, Jake and Prue both passed so that should tell you something." Bianca replied.

"B, didn't you pass those two out of the goodness of your heart?" Hank asked her laughing.

"The grades they were pulling down were close enough to passing. That being said there is a reason I steer clear when one of them starts to say a spell." Bianca retorted.

"I don't think Prue is as bad as she used to be." Hank said that was not to say that Prue still shouldn't be trusted around a spell though.

"Just because she has a spell that doesn't backfire every once in a while that does not mean that she has gotten better." Bianca argued.

"Honey, don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying that she has gotten better I'm just saying that her spells are less sucky than they used to be." Hank replied.

"And as much as I would like to argue the way you worded that last comment I just can't right now. I've gotta go you know how my mother is about me being at the house when I said I was going to be there." Bianca said consulting her watch.

Hank stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see you later, try not to go insane." He begged her. She just let too much shit bother her sometimes.

"I'll be fine, you just behave I know how you can get. What's worse I know how you and my dad feed off of each other, you both think you're funny." Bianca said. She knew that there was no telling what Frank and Hank could get up to together.

"I love you," Hank said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Bianca replied reaching up to kiss him.

Hank because he thought he was funny let his hands wander to her ass while they were kissing. "You'd better go or I'm not going to want to let you go." He told her.

"I'll see you, just remember to send me a picture of your tux for approval." Bianca reminded him.

"I've got it woman." Hank replied smacking her ass when she turned her back to him. He grinned when he saw the way that Carly was looking at him. "What?" he asked her.

"That was so uncalled for, you only did that to gross me out." Carly answered him with a scowl on her face.

"I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing. As a matter of fact it hurts me that you would think something like that about me." Hank mock pouted.

"Mother, your son is retarded." Carly informed her mom seriously.

"Leave him alone, Carly, he is in love." Paige scolded her daughter.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Hank and all the guys were in the tux shop.<p>

"Alright, Hank, what butt ass ugly colors are we being made to contend with?" Chase asked with his sister he never knew what he was going to have to wear.

"Aquamarine and silver." Hank answered him.

"My daughter actually chose these colors?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"No, she didn't I did. She couldn't decide so she told me to. This is what I came up with." Hank replied.

"You know that this makes me wonder if you're fruity right?" Mikey asked him. Mikey looked exactly like Mickey and Frank. Mikey was about five foot eleven; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mikey, I don't put much stock in what you think, so that's ok." Hank replied conversationally.

"Dude, don't mess with Hank. We don't call him the gorilla for no fucking reason." Chase advised his cousin.

"Are we wearing bowties?" Chris asked his cousin.

"Hell no, I told B that that was not happening. I hate those damn things." Hank answered him rolling his eyes.

"Thank God, I don't know how to tie one of those to save my life." Wyatt said in relief.

"Wy, for some reason that just doesn't shock me old buddy." Troy teased his brother-in-law.

"This is Wy we're talking about here, there is no reason to be shocked about something like that." Roman knew that he was treading on dangerous ground but he had to tease his friend.

"I swear to God, if I ever get married I'm doing it in jeans and a t-shirt." Chord said. They were about to drive him crazy with always having him get dressed up.

"That is assuming that you ever find a woman who can put up with your ass for more than five seconds." Parker zinged his best friend.

"That goes for both of you." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Hank, what kind of tuxes are we going to wear?" Tyler asked him out of curiosity.

"I don't have an answer to that question at the moment. I figured that I would just try something on and go from there." Hank replied with a shrug.

"Can you just remember that I'm paying for this?" Frank asked him jokingly.

" Thank you for reminding me, I now have to go find the most expensive tux in the place." Hank joked back with him. Those two got along really great they always had.

"I personally think that you should go with one those ruffled shirts." Frank threw out there.

"Not happening Uncle Frank. Your daughter would kick my ass into the middle of next year. She is not very happy that she has to go through all this shit just to get married, so I don't want to do anything to piss her off." Hank replied shaking his head.

"Just so you know he was never this cool when I was getting married to Maria." Tyler told him.

"Ty, you know that I love you too. I was just trying to make sure that you were going to take care of my little girl." Frank said putting Tyler in a headlock.

"There is something wrong with him." Jason whispered to Hank.

"What was your first clue?" Hank asked his friend in reply.

"Why don't you boys all go try some clothes on?" Big Henry asked shooing them away.

"Thanks, Henry, I didn't think they would ever get out of our hair." Frank said clapping him on the back.

"Hey, Frank," Henry said with a grin.

"What?" Frank asked with a grin of his own.

"Do you want to get matching tuxes?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah," Frank agreed enthusiastically. Those two together only spelled trouble.

* * *

><p>"Really, Prue? This is me that we're talking about." Bianca said turning up her nose at the dress that the younger woman was showing her.<p>

"Come on B, O and I thought that it was pretty." Prue protested.

"We've been through this, I don't do ruffles, I don't do lace, and I don't do sequins, that fucking abomination has all three of those things." Bianca pointed out to her rolling her eyes. The dress in question kinda looked like a combination between a cloud and a circus tent.

"B, that doesn't leave you with a whole hell of a lot of options. So if you could get your head out of your ass that would make my day." Oriana pointed out to her sister.

"You two go terrorize someone else, let Rachel and I handle B." Maria ordered chasing her little sister and her best friend away.

"Thank you so much, Maria, those two were starting to get on my nerves." Bianca gushed and she wasn't one to gush.

"This doesn't have to be stressful, you just have to relax and learn to let a lot of things go." Maria advised her sister.

"I'm not stressing, you've seen me stressed. This is me wanting to be anywhere but here right now." Bianca replied.

"B, they are not being that bad and you know it. They are actually being pretty good for them, I honestly expected them to be so much worse." Rachel said trying to make her feel better.

"They make me want to bang my head against the wall sometimes. Don't tell me that they're not that bad." Bianca argued with her playfully.

"I share your sentiments on that one B, just remember that you owe me for keeping Carly and Lindsey occupied." Mel said walking over to them.

"Trust me, I know that I owe you for that one. The only thing that could make those two any worse is if Val was with them." Bianca wasn't even going to put up an argument about that one.

"Don't wish that on me, B. I used to have to deal with that and let me tell you it is no walk in the park." Mel replied shaking her head.

"How do any of you girls ever get anything done with the way you all stop to talk?" Paige asked them out of curiosity.

"Aunt Paige, this was a motivational speech, I was about to have one less sister and you were about to have one less niece if I didn't step in." Maria said grinning at her.

"Already with the violence, B?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"Mom, you should have seen why I was about to go off my rocker. Oriana and Prue found the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my entire life that they wanted me to try on." Bianca informed her mother. It wasn't like she was being unreasonable here.

"Heaven forbid that you do anything remotely feminine." Lyn rolled her eyes.

"It's not even like that mom, the damn thing looked like a circus tent." Bianca replied with an eye roll of her own.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what colors are we working with?" Carly asked her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Aquamarine and silver." Bianca answered her.

"You of all people picked these colors?" Carly asked the fashion designer in her approved of this choice though.

"No, your brother did. I told him to pick and he did a pretty good job." Bianca replied.

"You are the only woman I know who would leave something like that to a man." Lilly told her.

"Please, I'm jealous I couldn't have trusted Wyatt to do something like that. I love him, but he is totally color blind." Liz scoffed.

"Sweetie, your husband is a child stuck in a grown man's body when he wants to be." Calleigh pointed out to her and Liz couldn't argue with that.

"B, do you have any clue what kind of dress you're going to get?" Lindsey asked her cousin. She really didn't want to be stuck doing this all day.

"I know what I don't want if that helps any." Bianca offered.

"I now understand why you and Mel get along so damn well." Hailey couldn't help laughing just a little bit.

"Finally someone that gets us." Mel joked with a smile that she didn't really feel.

"Why did I have to be cursed with the most stubborn child on the face of the earth?" Lyn asked rhetorically. She really didn't want or need an answer to that question.

"Mom, I don't know what you're carrying on about. I happen to think that she is being good and that is something for her." Maria told her mother seriously. Honestly she had expected her sister to act a lot worse about this.

"You're so funny that I forgot to laugh, Maria." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's go find you a dress." Rachel said pulling her cousin along by her hand. "Don't look at me like that the sooner we find a dress the sooner we can get out of here."

"Ok, fine, but I don't have to enjoy doing this." Bianca relented allowing herself to be drug along.

Lyn could only shake her head. "I hope that son of yours knows what he's getting into." She commented to Paige.

"He knows and he still loves her with all of his heart anyway." Paige replied.

"I have to say that he impressed the hell out of me last night. He handled my mother very well. No one can handle my mother." Lyn replied.

"Hank is a cop, he knows how to deal with people. I'm just thankful that he behaved himself." Paige said. She always worried about what her son was going to do or say, because with him there was just no telling.

"My mother makes you want to shoot her I'm not going to lie about it." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Hank would put up with anything for your daughter. I'm telling you that he really loves her, Lyn." Paige replied.

"I know that he loves her, there is no doubt in my mind that he loves her. I have been pulling for the two of them." Lyn responded to that.

"So have I, I don't know two people in the world that deserve happily ever after more than they do." Paige agreed.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think?" Hank asked as he stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a black suit with a jacket that had silk lapels. He had on an aquamarine tie and vest. The pocket of his jacket held a silver and an aquamarine handkerchief.<p>

"I think that you better ask your fiancé what she thinks." Wyatt said. He was a smart man he knew better than to do things without asking his wife's approval first.

"I think that someone might be just a little bit whipped." Chris said smirking in his brother's direction.

"I think that I need to get a bigger waist size in these pants, I can barely move." Tyler said tugging uncomfortably on the pair of dress pants that he had on.

"Well, I need to get some that are shorter in the legs." Roman said he was tripping over the bottoms of the pants that he had on.

"Ro, you know that you're a short shit, I don't know why you try to convince yourself otherwise." Chuck teased his little brother.

"Now Chuck, don't start with him." Jake said with a smirk.

"These damn shoes aren't working for me. They are too fucking small." Chase said flexing his toes and it was indeed painful for him.

"You have huge ass feet, Chase, stop pretending like you don't." Mikey reminded his cousin.

"I need a bigger shirt, this one is entirely too fucking tight." Parker said pulling at the collar of the shirt that he had on.

"And I have to get a smaller jacket." Chord said the jacket that he had on could fit two other people in it with him.

"Everything I have on fits me just fine." Troy bragged shaking his head. He didn't understand how grown men couldn't get themselves the right sizes.

"Everything fits me right too." Chris said he knew his sizes well though because of his marine dress uniforms.

"I have no complaints in that department either." Jason said.

"All my shit fits me too." Hank said. He was smart enough to know what size he wore too though.

"You guys all look good, I think you did a good job of picking those tuxes out." Frank said nodding his head in approval.

"Alright, I better take a picture of you guys and send it to the women." Henry said pulling his phone out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Lyn, you need to see how those boys look." Paige said when she got the pictures that Henry had taken.<p>

"Hank did a damn good job of picking those colors." Lyn said they did look really nice.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore. He looks so handsome. I swear that I'm not going to cry yet." Paige replied sounding close to tears.

"Paige, he looks just like you. Hank is a very good-looking man. I think my girls have both done really well when it comes to picking their men." Lyn told her.

"Hey B, come here." Paige yelled out to the young woman.

Bianca came walking over wearing nothing but her sport's bra and her athletic shorts. "Yeah, Aunt Paige?" she asked.

"Your fiancé wants your approval on the tux he picked out." Paige told her with a grin.

Bianca took her phone from her and looked at the pictures that were on there. "I don't want this to go to his head, but he did good. He did really good, as a matter of fact that looks perfect." She said a smile forming on her face.

"Bianca Lyn, you are built like a brick shit house, how come you never show your body off?" Lyn asked her daughter she hadn't realized just how good a figure that girl had until that moment.

"I don't know mom, I just don't like showing that much skin." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"I have asked her the same question I don't know how many times. If I had that body I would be showing it off." Maria said sticking her tongue out at her little sister when she shot her a look.

"Really, Sophie? You're not doing that bad in that department either." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at her.

"I've had a baby I don't have the abs that you do anymore." Maria argued with her playfully. "Mom, ask her how she got a body like that." She said turning to their mother.

"B, how did you get a body like that?" Lyn asked her middle child.

"I work out two times a day six days a week and once on Sunday." Bianca informed her mother before addressing her sister again. "I will have you know that your baby is the only reason I put up with you. If it weren't for Lyn then I wouldn't deal with your ass."

"I don't know what to say to you right now so I won't even try." Lyn said shaking her head.

"B, what do you think of this dress?" Mel asked her friend walking over to her. The dress she had on had one strap that went around the back of her neck, the front was spilt down the middle with a sliver sash that feel right under the chest area. The dress was about ankle length and she set it off with a pair of silver heels.

"Mel, this is the part where I tell you that I knew you coming along was a good idea. I love that dress and I'm being serious, it's perfect." Bianca replied. Maybe this didn't have to be so hard.

"Those shoes present a problem though, you're already taller than Roman this is just going to make it worse." Lilly pointed out logically.

"See that is where you guys are wrong, I'm not taller than Ro, he's taller than me by an inch." Mel corrected her.

"Still in those shoes you are taller than the hobbit." Prue said. She was not going to pass up the chance to get some Roman bashing in.

"Mel, don't listen to them at least you don't have to crane your neck to look up at him the way I have to do with Hank. He's half a foot taller than I am." Bianca said shaking her head.

"Tyler is eight inches taller than I am and he is still shorter than Hank." Maria threw out there.

"Frank, were you planning on finding a dress sometime today?" Rachel asked her cousin calling her by her uncle's name.

"I have one more to try on, just let me go back to the dressing room, Mickey." Bianca replied glaring at her.

"I don't know how anyone could ever accuse sweet innocent B of being difficult." Liz joked rolling her eyes.

"She would never dream of such a thing." Oriana sighed. Her older sister really drove her nuts sometimes.

"Oriana Rose, don't even think about it. Your sister will seriously kick your ass." Lyn scolded her youngest daughter.

"I don't want to hear that girl say shit to me, it did not take me this long to pick out a damn dress." Prue said crossing her arms over her chest.

" I can't imagine that you did something that involves shopping fast." Hailey quipped. She grinned when she saw the look that Prue shot her.

"You and Mel have seriously been hanging around too much." Carly stated. There were no two ways about it Mel had corrupted Hailey.

"It's all fun and games until people start hanging around Mel or B then things get boring." Lindsey intoned solemnly.

"I'd be nicer to B if I were you, she passed your ass and she didn't have to." Rachel said while fighting the urge to strangle her younger sister.

"Why people feel the need to test either Mel or B I will never know." Patty could only shake her head on that one.

"Lizzie and B fight with each other all the time, but that is only because neither one of them wants to admit that they love each other." Calleigh teased Liz.

"We admit to it all the time we just enjoy fighting with each other." Liz scoffed at her.

"You have to be the only person on the face of the earth who enjoys fighting with my sister." Maria said. She avoided fighting with Bianca at all costs, because quite frankly she hit like a man.

"Sophia, your sister isn't as bad as you try to make her out to be." Lyn told her.

"Mom, I never said that she was bad, lord knows if I said that I would be saying that about my baby girl. Lyn is just like B and I'm not kidding. There are times when she will start studying something really hard and I swear she gets the same look on her face that B gets when she's doing the same thing." Maria said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"She only reminds you of B because Lyn is exactly like your father too." Lyn corrected her.

"Don't wish that on me, B acts enough like daddy for the rest of us." Maria pleaded with her mother.

"I heard that, Maria." Bianca said emerging from the dressing room again. The dress she was wearing a strapless dress that was inlaid with beads on the bust, the body, and the train, there was a blue sash right under the bust area that wrapped around the back of the dress. "What do you think, mom? I really like this one." She asked.

Lyn had to fight off the wave of tears that she felt coming on. "Oh, Bianca Lyn, you look beautiful. I knew that there was a feminine woman in you somewhere." She gushed.

"I don't look like a circus freak?" Bianca asked.

"B, you look fine, and I assure you that Hank is going to love it." Patty told her.

"Alright then, I guess this is the one." Bianca said making her mind up.

"Thank God, I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to take this." Mel joked with her.

"That makes two of us, Mels." Bianca replied. They really were two peas in a fucking pod sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Paige, can't we just take a little break? We have been training for two solid hours." Alan asked his niece in a whine.<p>

"Do what you want, I never said that you had to train with me." Paige replied with a shrug. She was really bored and it was starting to show. She now had nothing better to do with her time than train for demon hunts.

"Paige, you have been training rather intensely lately, maybe you should take a break." Jack suggested to her. He knew better than to order her to do anything it would have the opposite effect.

"I'm a machine when it comes to training, I'll be fine." Paige assured him. She really didn't want to get into an argument with him but she would if she had to.

"The rest of us happen to be delicate, not all of us have mothers who are self defense teachers." Savannah bitched. She hated it when Paige got bored that normally meant she was going to get her ass worked off.

"Sometimes I think your brain is delicate." Paige quipped rather quickly.

"Paige, I'm begging you two not to get into a fight today I don't want to hear it." Brady pleaded with her.

"Paige, how about you and I go do something?" Dom asked her hopefully. He was still trying very hard to worm his way back into her good graces.

"Like what?" Paige asked he had her attention now.

"Anything you want, but going to the underworld." Dom offered. He just wasn't in the mood for demon hunting. Not only that but she was going to get them all killed one of these days.

"I guess we could go catch a movie or something if you wanted to. I don't have anything better to do and I am getting pretty tired of training." Paige replied.

"Can I shower first?" Dom asked giving her a smile that showed off his white teeth.

"Of course you can, I have to jump in the shower too." Paige said.

"I'll pick you up in an hour then." Dom replied biting his bottom lip to keep from breaking out into a face splitting smile.

"It's a date," Paige said winking at him.

Dom had to calm his erratically beating heart. He didn't want to be hopeful just to get shot down again. "Really?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, a real date." Paige was tired of denying herself his love she just couldn't do it anymore.

Dom had to keep himself from dancing with joy. "Ok, I'll see you in an hour." He said before shimmering off.

"Paige, you have no idea how happy you have just made him." Savannah told her.

"You might not believe it, but I do love him, Blondie." Paige told her seriously.

"We all know that you love him, you just seem to like pushing him away." Brady observed.

"I don't like pushing him away, I share my feelings with him. It's just I needed some time and I think that I have had more than enough time." Paige replied before stalking up the stairs of the basement.

"Way to piss her off, Phil." Jack commented dryly.

"She'll get over it she always does." Brady replied giving him a shrug.

* * *

><p>"Piper, thanks for doing this for me today." Paige told her sister. They were all seated in Charmed.<p>

"Paige, we're not open for lunch and I don't mind doing this for you. You don't have to thank me." Piper replied it really wasn't a big deal.

"Why does it not surprise me that my daughter went straight for the booze?" Lyn asked as she watched Bianca walk behind the bar and make herself a drink. She didn't really expect an answer to that question though.

"Mom, she earned it. She just spent the whole day without threatening to kick anyone's ass. I'm very proud of her right now." Maria laughed.

"Where the hell are the guys?" Piper asked checking her watch.

"Knowing my husband the way that I do he had to try on five different sizes before he got the right size tux. Some of his little buddies aren't much better than he is about that." Liz replied.

"I wrote all of Chuck's sizes down for him so he would know what to get." Prue threw out there.

"Prue, that is wrong on so many levels." Carly said rolling her eyes. She didn't understand how people could be that absorbed in each other.

"Carly, let me give you a little lesson about men. If they come into a marriage functioning just a little independently then it is a miracle. What happens in most cases is they go from their mothers taking care of them to having their wives take care of them." Lilly said giving her a word to the wise.

"Jake is that bad?" Patty asked her.

"He can't buy his own underwear, that should answer your question." Lilly replied.

"I have to order Roman's contacts for him or he lets them run out." Mel supplied.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least bit, my brother is blonde after all." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"I feel sorry for whatever woman gets either of my brothers there is something wrong with both of them." Rachel said. She loved her brother but they got on her last nerve most of the time.

"You don't have to worry, Claire, neither of them will be able to find a woman who can stand them." Lindsey assured her.

"Aunt Lyn, can I kill her?" Rachel asked her aunt in a pleading tone.

"Angie loves her or I would let you." Lyn replied teasingly.

"Aunt Lyn," Lindsey protested.

"Don't call her Claire, she doesn't like it." Lyn pointed out to her shrugging.

"So you left Leo alone with both the boys?" Paige asked her sister.

"Yeah, they were having a good time when I left." Piper chuckled.

"Those guys are never hearing the end of this, I can't believe we made it here before they did." Patty said glancing at her watch.

"Honey, they don't give a damn. There is no telling what is taking them so long." Calleigh pointed out to her.

"So much for women taking longer to do things than men." Hailey commented.

"Why am I not surprised that you're running your mouth Tinker Bell?" Chase asked as he walked in the door.

"Chase, I might be small but I'll still kick your ass." Hailey seethed at him.

"Chase, don't embarrass me and yourself. She will kick your ass and I don't want it to be known that I was your self defense teacher." Bianca told her little brother.

"What took you guys so long?" Lyn asked her husband.

"Lyn, you don't want to know so don't ask that question." Frank answered her with a sigh.

"I took me forever to find that right size pants to fit me." Tyler volunteered.

"Tyler Justin, all you had to do was pick up the phone and call me I could have told you what size to get." Maria scolded her husband.

"You could have told me that before we left the house." Tyler pointed out to her.

"You are a bigger baby then our daughter is and she is three and a half." Maria rolled her eyes at him. There were times when it was better for her not to talk to him.

Tyler smiled at her knowing that she couldn't stay pissed at him when he smiled. "That one hurt, if that is how you feel I'll sleep in the princess bed and Lyn can sleep with you," he countered.

"Don't knock the princess bed I find it very comfortable. Even if my darling niece does put makeup on me while I sleep." Chase grumbled.

Hank walked up behind Bianca and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" he asked resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It actually wasn't that bad. You looked really handsome in that tux." Bianca replied leaning into him.

"That is one more thing to cross off the list." Hank mused.

"I love you." Bianca said turning her head so she could kiss him.

"I love you too." Hank replied.

Chris swept Rachel off her feet and up into his arms. "Heya, doll face," he said leaning his head down to kiss her.

"Heya back, handsome." Rachel replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How was it?" Chris asked sitting her back down on her feet.

"Not as bad as I expected." Rachel informed him.

"Same here, it was actually kinda fun." Chris said shaking his head at the antics of Henry and Frank those two were pretty damn funny together.

"Aunt Piper, has Jimmy been in my kitchen alone?" Roman asked.

"Not yet today, but he will be for a little while later." Piper answered him.

"I was just making sure he messes my stuff up when he's back there alone." Roman bitched.

"It's good to see you too, babe. It's nice to know that I rank below your kitchen." Mel said incredulously.

Roman walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. "You know that I didn't mean it like that. I love you,"

"I love you too, but you're still an ass when you want to be." Mel replied grinning at him.

"Hey, Jay," Carly said wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck.

"Hey, Leigh," Jason replied kissing her.

"I'm in serious need of a drink." Wyatt announced.

" I can't get a hi first?" Liz asked her husband.

Wyatt went to her and kissed her. "Hi, Lizzie,"

"You sound stressed." Liz observed.

"No, I'm fine, it's just not everyday that I get to see Hank and Tyler arm wrestle." Wyatt replied.

"Henry Victor, tell me that you didn't." Bianca begged her fiancé.

"I didn't hurt him and I wrestled him with my weak arm. You know that I'm left handed." Hank defended himself.

"It was quite comical, if you ask me." Big Henry said.

"Weak arm my ass Halliwell, I don't think you have a weak side." Tyler argued.

"It's not my fault that you arm wrestle like a grandma." Hank replied.

"Allow me to change the topic. Rach, can you do something about your little brother?" Troy asked. Mikey was a royal pain in the ass.

"Michael, what did you do?" Rachel demanded of him.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Mikey promised her.

"His mouth doesn't stop ever." Chord chimed in.

"They're not joking. I said that we should put Mikey and Prue in a room together and see which one of them got tired of talking first." Jake commented and he knew that it would get his sister going.

"Cookie Dough, I will kick you ass." Prue glared at him.

"I told you not to start with her, Coop, but you couldn't listen." Chuck said putting his arm around his wife.

"He was dropped on the head as a small child, I'm pretty sure that Wyatt was the one who dropped him." Prue said leaning into her husband.

"You two just like fighting with each other." Lilly said as she hugged Jake around his waist.

"Of course we do, we wouldn't know how to act to be in the same room and not get into a fight." Jake agreed.

"Hails, have you had the displeasure of meeting my terminally retarded cousin Mickey?" Chase asked Hailey.

"No, I can't say that I have." Hailey replied.

"Mikey, this is Hailey, Hailey, that's Mikey." Chase said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet someone as pretty as you." Mikey said turning on the charm.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hailey said with a tight smile. "Chase, he's worse than you with the bad pickup lines." She told him.

"My pickup lines aren't bad, you just don't fall for them." Chase defended himself.

"I can't get better lines if that's what you want." Mikey offered.

"Don't even think about it, Michael, not only will Hank kick your ass, but so will Dante." Bianca called him down.

"I'm not scared of Dante, I'll risk it." Mikey replied.

"Mikey, I'm not sure that it's even safe to stand next to you, I don't think I want you putting the moves on my baby cousin." Hank told him.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks, Hank." Hailey smiled at her older cousin.

"Are we going to eat soon? I'm starving." Chuck asked predictably.

"The food is ready, it's just back in the kitchen." Piper informed him.

"Ro, you're the chef, help me out." Chuck begged his little brother.

"I don't even know what to say to you sometimes, Chuck." Roman said rolling his eyes.

"I'll give you a hand Ro, I know how delicate you chefs are. I'm a bartender I'm used to heavy lifting." Parker joked with him as they made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Paige and Dom were sitting across from each other in a booth in a diner.<p>

"I'm really glad that you agreed to come out with me today." Dom told her grinning like a fool.

"I'm really glad that I came too, I'm having a good time." Paige replied grinning back at him.

"This is nice it's just like back when we first started dating before we had to deal with everything." Dom observed. He felt like he had to make conversation with her.

"Dom, you don't have to try so hard, I'm with you right now because I want to be." Paige informed him. She could tell that he was nervous from his body language.

"It still amazes me that you can tell I'm nervous without me saying anything." Dom chuckled and he started to feel more at ease.

"We've been friends for forever, I know you better than you would like to admit." Paige pointed out to him.

"I'm sorry that I seem so awkward right now, this is just the first time we have been out alone like this since we broke up." Dom apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for this was my fault. I was being stubborn as usual." Paige dismissed his apology.

"But, you were right we do need the time apart so we don't rush into anything." Dom said he knew how much she liked hearing that she was right.

"We did need the time apart I think that it was good for us." Paige agreed with him.

"What do you mean we did need time apart?" Dom asked her sounding confused.

"If you'll have me I would like to get back together. I love you, Dom and life is too short for us to be fucking around like this." Paige said she wasn't used to being in this position.

"I would be stupid not to take you back. Ever since I've known what love is I have been in love with you." Dom replied reaching over the booth to kiss her.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Paige said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Pal, you're one of those women worth waiting for." Dom said smiling.

"And you're one of those guys who shouldn't be allowed to get away." Paige complimented him.

"I've got something for you if you want it." Dom broached the subject.

"What is it?" Paige asked him.

Dom didn't answer her instead he got out of the booth and got down on one knee. " I know that we've been here before and I let you push me away, but that will not happen again. I am in this thing for the long haul. I know you always said that it didn't matter that I couldn't give you a ring, but it mattered to me. Paige Victoria Halliwell, will you be my wife?" he asked slipping the engagement ring the Chris had given him on her finger.

Paige smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Dominic, I would love to be your wife." She answered him. She had never been surer of anything in her entire life.

"I really am sorry that I didn't give you a ring before." Dom said.

"It never mattered to me, Dom." Paige assured him.

"We don't have to get married right away. I know that you want to wait." Dom said so she didn't feel pressured.

"I know, this just feels right, I like being engaged to you." Paige replied kissing him.

" I like being engaged to you too. This time we'll make it to the alter." Dom swore to her.

"I know we will, this time we did things the right way. This was nothing like the other two half assed proposals that you gave me. This one meant the most and not just because you had a ring." Paige told him seriously.

"I love you so much." Dom gushed.

"I love you too, Nic." Paige replied kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Momma, I was wondering where you got off to this morning." Nicole greeted her daughter when she shimmered into the living room.<p>

"Paige was being a freak and she decided that we needed to train some more. Not that we have anything to train for anymore, Greg is gone." Savannah replied a little sadly. She was still getting over her brother's death.

"Are you doing ok with everything that happened?" Nicole asked her. She was worried about her; she had been quiet and withdrawn the last few weeks.

"I'm fine mom, I know that it had to happen, it just doesn't make it any easier. I know that he was an evil bastard, but he was still my big brother." Savannah opened up to her mother.

"I know that it hurts, but one day soon it won't hurt so bad." Nicole soothed her.

"It's just he understood what I go through being half demon. Dom doesn't have the problems that I have controlling his demonic half. There are days when I feel like it would be easier to give in than it is to fight it. Greg got that and he didn't judge me for it." Savannah replied with tears streaming down her face.

Nicole pulled her down onto her lap. "You are good, I want you to understand me, you could never be evil. You are such a sweet girl and you don't have to worry about turning evil because you don't have that in you." she said running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"It doesn't feel that way some days." Savannah cried harder. That was her main worry that she would end up turning evil. What she failed to take into account was she had spent years on the dark side and she hadn't turned.

"We all have our bad days, but that doesn't mean we give up." Nicole spoke to her gently.

"Did you know that I was studying to be a nurse?" Savannah asked her mother.

"I didn't know that, baby." Nicole replied. There was so much that she didn't know about her daughter, but she wanted to learn.

" I had to drop out of nursing school when everything got so complicated. Mom, I was so good at it though, but it was one of those sacrifices that had to be made." Savannah gave a dry chuckle.

"Momma, if you want to go back to nursing school I'll pay for it." Nicole offered.

"Greg, left a letter for me at his house and he gave me a check that more than covers what nursing school would cost. He told me that I taught him what love was." Savannah told her.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Nicole couldn't help her if she didn't tell her what she wanted.

"I don't know, mom. I honestly don't know I just want to put all of this behind me." Savannah replied.

"Then, that's what we'll do. Just let me pay for you to go back to school. You keep that money and do something else with it." Nicole said. She knew that she would not be able to move on if she still had that money from Greg.

"Thank you for being so great, mom." Savannah said resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm your mom, that's my job." Nicole replied kissing her on top of her head. "Where's your brother?" she asked her.

"Which brother? I have three." Savannah asked being a little bit of a smartass.

"Dominic," Nicole answered her.

"Dom and Paige had a date. So maybe the two of them will get back together." Savannah replied. She could only hope that they would get back together they were starting to drive her crazy.

"We can only hope, your brother isn't very happy without her." Nicole observed.

"Dom and Paige have a bit of a fucked up relationship. They dance circles around each other, but it is obvious that they are in love." Savannah informed her.

"Yeah, I was starting to notice that. It's not completely their fault though, Paige comes by it naturally she is her mother's daughter when she wants to be." Nicole chuckled.

"A fact that has saved my life more times than I care to count." Savannah said. Truthfully if it weren't for Paige being a badass demon hunter they would have been dead a long time ago.

"You better stop talking while you're ahead, you can't get in trouble for doing stupid things that I don't know about." Nicole advised her.

"I would never dream of telling on myself." Savannah replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, we've got another chapter out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hailey is going to kill Brady when she gets her hands on him for leaving that damn hickey on her. Bianca is pretty much the only woman on the face of the earth that would let her fiance pick out the colors for their wedding. Paige totally just made Dom's life by agreeing to be engaged to him again. Everyone always has to be dogging on Roman and his lack of height. I had to throw in a scene with Nicole and Savannah I don't think that we have explored their mother daughter relationship enough yet. Only Tyler and Henry would insist on doing something like arm wrestling each other. Until next time please review.


	4. Bonding

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bonding<p>

"I can't believe that I'm being kicked out of my own house." Ricky pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not kicking you out I'm just sending you across the street so you can hang out with the guys." Patty replied sweetly kissing him on the nose.

"That is just a nice way of saying that you're kicking me out." Ricky argued.

"Ricky, just leave I'm already sick of you." Emily called out to her brother.

"I'll leave when I get damn good and ready." Ricky replied stubbornly.

"Just go, Derek." Lilly ordered rolling her eyes at her little brother.

"I'm going but I don't have to be happy about it." Ricky grumbled grabbing his overnight bag.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Patty said pulling him into a steamy kiss.

"You can't just kiss me like that and then expect me to leave." Ricky point out to her.

"It gives you something to look forward to." Patty teased while she led him to the door.

"Bye ladies," Ricky called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Finally, we got all the men gone." Prue said with a sigh.

"What are we doing tonight?" Mia asked they had even got her out of her room.

"A whole lot of nothing. I don't know how they got me to agree to this." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"You know you love us, Mels." Hailey objected to the tone that she was taking.

"Leave Mel alone she is just into being crabby right now." Val said calling her off.

"So what's new with everyone?" Liz asked.

"I got into NYU." Carly announced proudly.

"I thought you had to have a brain to go to that school." Maria teased her.

"Really, must everyone say something like that to me?" Carly asked indignantly.

"Yeah, you leave yourself wide open for comments like that." Bianca informed her.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Prue told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Prue, at least I know that you love me." Carly replied dramatically.

"We can be roommates, I just got my acceptance letter into that internship program today." Val reported proudly.

"God help the world, you two don't need to be running around New York together." Lilly joked rolling her eyes.

"Please, we are going to take that city by storm." Val told her sister-in-law.

"Right, that is what has us all scared." Prue told her but she was very proud of her.

"Charlie, did you ever decide where you were going to go to school?" Calleigh asked the young woman.

"I finally decided on the University of Florida, I just haven't told my mother that yet." Patty replied and she shot a side-glance at Mel to see how she took that news.

"That's really great, Charlie." Mel said giving her a weak smile that she didn't really feel.

"Is the east coast big enough for both you and Carly?" Liz asked her in a joking tone.

"Yeah, it's not like we'll ever have to see each other if we don't want to." Patty replied dismissively.

"I've got news for you, I'm totally headed your way for spring break." Carly informed her younger sister.

"That is why I will be somewhere far away." Patty replied.

"You know you love me so don't act like you don't." Carly said pretending to be hurt by that comment.

"I don't know about anyone else but I could use a drink." Bianca announced.

"I'm right there with you, B, I feel like strangling someone right about now." Mel agreed with her.

"Bianca Lyn, do you really need a drink right now?" Oriana asked her older sister.

"Don't worry about it, Oriana. You can tell mom on me later if you must." Bianca retorted rolling her eyes.

"Don't you two start in on each other tonight, I'm not in the mood to hear it." Rachel warned them.

"I wonder where Slick is she was supposed to be here by now." Mel said looking at her watch.

"This is Paige we're talking about, so I don't think we want to know what she could possibly be doing at the moment." Patty supplied helpfully.

"Really, if I don't know what my daughter is doing at the moment then I won't have to worry about her." Bianca sighed. That girl was one more handful when she wanted to be.

"Speaking of daughters, who has Lyn tonight?" Oriana asked her oldest sister.

"Her and Jeremiah are at the manor playing together. I love that little girl more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, but I need a break sometimes." Maria replied seriously.

"That is no way to talk about that sweet innocent little girl." Lindsey teased her older cousin.

Paige as if she knew that she was the topic of conversation orbed in with Savannah by her side at that moment.

"You two are together and you're being nice to each other that is a sure sign that the world is coming to an end." Mel commented dryly. She really didn't feel like being here right now. What she really wanted was to be alone so she could wallow in self-pity.

"We actually get along really well, we just act like we don't like each other." Savannah corrected her.

"No, I really don't like you half the time." Paige told her friend with a smile.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Savannah retorted.

"Paige, I'm glad that you're here." Bianca announced brightly to her daughter.

"You want something from me the only time you sound that cheerful is when you want something." Paige called her on her bullshit.

"You're right, I need you to play bartender because I don't feel like doing it." Bianca informed her.

"At least I know you want me around for a reason." Paige replied with a grin.

"You know that I love you." Bianca told her seriously.

"I know and that is the only reason that you're getting me to do this for you." Paige said.

"Take my car and go down to the liquor store so your mother doesn't start having withdrawals." Maria said holding out her keys to her niece.

"I am not driving the soccer mom car to the liquor store even I have my standards." Paige said shaking her head.

"I guess you want to take my car?" Bianca asked her.

"Yeah, that thing is pretty badass." Paige replied like she should have thought of that to begin with.

Bianca tossed her the keys. "Just know if you get a ticket you're paying the damn thing."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Savannah and I will be back in just a minute." Paige said leading Savannah to the front door.

* * *

><p>"This is nice, I can't tell you the last time I hung out with just the guys." Tyler said sinking back onto the couch in Paige and Henry's living room. They had been kind enough to let the boys use their house for the night.<p>

"Dude, I know how you feel I grew up in a house overrun by women." Chase said empathizing with him.

"So did I, I can't tell you the number of times I thought about running away when I was growing up." Jake chimed in.

"We get rid of them for the night and all we can do is talk about them." Mikey grumbled shaking his head sadly.

"We should totally play an epic prank on their asses tonight." Henry suggested. He of course would suggest that he thought he was so damn funny.

"You of all people shouldn't suggest this, you and I shouldn't play pranks on our women they will kick our asses." Chris reminded him.

"No shit, I don't need you guys doing anything that is going to get me in trouble with Sophie." Tyler agreed.

"I can't believe you just called her that you have a higher chance of getting your ass kicked for that." Chase observed. He would know his sisters were always mad at him for some reason.

"I for one know that I would be killed in my sleep if I were to ever call my wife by her given name." Chuck said. He didn't like to think about what Prue would do to him if he called her Prudence.

"I can get away with calling my wife Lila on rare occasion." Jake said.

"I don't even think about calling Charlie by her first name. I'm convinced that bad things would happen to me." Ricky chuckled. His girlfriend had a temper that he didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

"I get a death glare if I think about calling Mel, Melinda." Roman admitted.

"There is seriously something wrong with all of you guys." Jason pointed out to them.

"You're just now noticing this?" Parker asked him seriously.

"No, I've known it since grade school, but I was hoping that they would grow out of it in time." Jason replied.

"At this stage in life we aren't going to grow out of it, it is only going to get worse." Chord intoned solemnly.

"Listen to that my little brother was right about something for once." Troy teased him.

"He tends to be right more than we give him credit for." Wyatt said throwing him a bone; he knew that Chord was going through a pretty rough time at the moment.

"This display right here is a disgrace to guy time." Jack said shaking his head from side to side.

"I agree with you, my friend." Alan piped up.

"And to think they are supposed to know how to have a good time." Brady joked with a smile.

"Paige, is better at that than all of them combined. I'm thinking that we might need to get her over here." Dom suggested.

"I hate to admit it but the stooges are right, we are sounding pretty pathetic right now." Huck agreed with the future boys.

"Don't agree with them they are only going to think that we approve of the things that they do." Billy reasoned with him.

"Who invited Billy over here?" Jake asked in mock seriousness.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that neither he nor Chase should be here right now. They should be off somewhere practicing for our next death match." Wyatt answered his partner in crime.

"So boys, what's been going on with you lately?" Chris asked trying to change the topic.

"Nothing much, school and work you know the drill." Huck replied.

"I decided that I'm going to go to the University of Florida in the fall." Ricky announced.

"That's my boy, black and blue football baby." Chuck cheered pulling his little brother into a guy hug.

"I'm going to be watching my little brother on ESPN." Roman said proudly.

"I can only guess that Charlie is going to go with you." Henry ventured. He knew that those two wouldn't separate unless they had to.

"I don't know what she's doing yet." Ricky lied quickly. He wanted to let Patty be the one to tell her brother that they were going to the same college.

"Do you think that the girls are talking about us right now?" Billy asked. He was hoping that Mia was talking about him anyway.

"Fuck yes, that is what women do. They act like they don't, but they talk about us hardcore." Jason answered him.

"And God knows that they talk about how we perform in the bedroom." Chuck sighed. There were some things that he wished his wife wouldn't talk about.

"Women don't like to admit it, but they talk about sex just as much as we do." Wyatt actually made a smart observation for a change.

"Of course they do, I don't know how they pretend that they don't." Chris agreed with his older brother.

"I'm glad that I have never given B anything to complain about." Henry said suggestively.

"I've got to know because I'm curious, you two have angry sex don't you?" Chord asked him to make conversation.

Henry thought about whether he was going to answer or not for a moment before he spoke. "Fuck yeah, you should see some of the bruises that she gives me in the heat of the moment. Just the other night she wanted me so bad that she pushed me over the fucking coffee table."

"It's good to know that Maria isn't the only one who gets a little violent from time to time." Tyler chuckled.

"Dude, these are my sisters that we're talking about I don't know that I want to hear this." Chase said sounding grossed out.

"We won't tell you anything good." Henry replied and made a hand motion for him to shut up.

"Then Jackson has nothing to tell given who he is dating." Wyatt laughed.

"I can only imagine and none of it is good." Henry said. He really didn't want to think about the things that his little sister did with Jason.

"Let me just say that she is kinky as hell and I'll leave it at that." Jason offered.

"Shit, just the other day I got handcuffed to my bed." Roman admitted.

"With Mel that could mean that you pissed her off." Chris knew his sister too well.

"Trust me she wasn't pissed." Roman said grinning.

"Chris, this is our sweet innocent baby sister. I can't believe you want to hear this." Wyatt groaned sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Wyatt, she is a nineteen year old woman with nineteen year old woman needs and that is all I have to say on the matter." Chris replied with a slight smirk.

"I'm not commenting on this subject I have no desire to get my ass kicked." Jack threw out there.

"What, my baby sister isn't good enough for you to sleep with?" Ricky asked and he had to admit that there was something not right about asking that question.

"I'm not going to answer that question either." Jack said. He was smart and he knew what was good for him.

"I think I might be the only guy in this room with no sex life to speak of." Billy kinda pouted.

"You're not alone." Huck admitted.

"I'm married and I have a daughter, I got more sex when I was single. Now if we have alone time she isn't in the mood. I don't want to hear any of you guys complaining, you've still got it good." Tyler informed them.

"No man ever wants to hear 'not tonight honey, I've got a headache.' That right there is woman speak for I don't want you to touch me you bastard." Chuck winced he had heard that a few times.

"I love it when I hear 'can't we just cuddle tonight, babe?' Honestly no, we can't just cuddle, I need something more than that." Wyatt went off on a tangent.

"Nothing can beat 'I don't want sex to be all that our relationship is based on.' That's when I want to strangle someone. It's obvious that I love her and then she says shit like that." Chris lodged a complaint of his own.

"I find it comforting that B will at least tell me that she isn't in the mood instead saying some such bullshit like that." Henry said shaking his head. He honestly didn't want to know where they came up with some of this shit.

"I personally like the if you touch me I'll kill you approach that Mel is so fond of taking from time to time." Roman said rolling his eyes. Though there was nothing that Mel could do that would surprise him in the least bit.

"Cal just tells me not to come by after work because she's tired and I get the hint." Parker shared with them.

"You would be wise to do what she tells you, Halliwell, we all know about your luck with women." Chord teased him.

"We all know that you have to pay for your women from time to time, Shane." Parker fired back at him.

"Oh damn, Parker, I can't have you talking about my little brother like that. It is a known fact that Shane men don't have to pay for women, we have them falling at our feet." Troy defended Chord.

"I'm sure you do that's why you chase Val around like a lost puppy dog." Jake called him on his bullshit.

"I will have you know that Val and I have agreed that we have to be together since we're both so damn good in bed." Troy said knowing that it wouldn't go over well with Jake.

"Hell, Val is good out of bed." Huck supplied forgetting that Jake and Brady were both in the room.

"You know from experience?" Brady asked him hotly.

"Well, yeah I do." Huck stammered.

"You've slept with Val and you're dating Penny?" Jake asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but Penny and I have an intimacy that Val and I never had." Huck replied.

"You haven't had sex with Penny?" Jake asked brightly.

"No, I'm not going to pressure her into doing something that she isn't ready for." Huck swore to him.

"I wish Hailey's little boyfriend shared the same sentiments as you. I swear he left a hickey the size of Texas on her." Henry bitched. What he didn't know was that his cousin had done that.

"Some men get a little territorial sometimes." Brady said hiding a smirk. He knew that he was going to be in trouble for that one when Hailey got her hands on him.

"Some women are the same damn way, a certain blonde that I know loves to leave her marks all over me." Alan said shaking his head.

"I don't need to hear about you and my sister. That just puts bad thoughts in my head." Dom protested.

"No one needs to know what goes on between you and Paige either, but she still feels the need to share." Jack chuckled.

"I'm drawing a line at that one, I don't want to hear those things about my daughter." Chris said putting his foot down.

"But, Chrissy, she is a grown woman with grown woman needs." Wyatt openly mocked his little brother.

"She is also my baby girl, when you have kids I'm going to remind you of this conversation." Chris replied glaring at his brother.

"That's it, we need to do something fun tonight. Any suggestions?" Henry asked with a smirk, he had an idea or two up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>"They were so damn cute when they were little I don't know what the hell happened over the years." Piper commented. They were sitting in the living room of the manor going through boxes of old pictures of the kids.<p>

"They learned the art of sarcasm and things haven't been the same since." Paige offered helpfully.

"I wonder where they learned the sarcasm from." Phoebe commented rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"Don't look at me, I was still keeping Grams company when they were growing up." Prue said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I would say that they learned it from Paige." Piper said knowing that it would piss her sister off.

"Bullshit, if they learned sarcasm from anyone it was you." Paige protested fiercely.

"Let me settle this one, all the kids learned Sarcasm from Piper and Paige, and they learned how to be juvenile delinquents from Phoebe." Derek spoke up.

"I object to that, I did no such of a thing." Phoebe retorted indignantly.

"Right, Troy just learned how to pick a lock all by himself." Nicole threw out there sarcastically. They had forced her to come over since they didn't like her staying by herself with the baby.

"That boy was born with rebel in his blood he didn't need a whole lot of help getting into trouble." Leo couldn't help laughing.

"I know and he got that from Tim not from me." Nicole replied laughing as well.

"Sure he did, Nic, I can't imagine that you never raised a little hell." Eva challenged her friend.

"I was raised the only daughter of a southern lawyer I had to do a little bit of hell raising to make up for the fact that my brothers were so damn over protective." Nicole informed her.

"I've been tryin' to tell y'all for years not to let that southern belle act fool you." Jimmy weighed in.

"Jimmy, don't make me have to kick your ass." Nicole told him conversationally.

"Listen to that Lyn, you're starting to rub off on Nic." Frank smirked at his wife knowing that he was on thin ice.

"Thank God, you haven't rubbed off on anyone but our daughter, I don't think I would be able to stand it otherwise." Lyn replied conversationally.

"Lyn, I want you to know that my son and your daughter fight about as much as you and Frank do." Henry pointed out to her.

"They fight more than Frank and I do." Lyn said dismissing his comment.

"Remind me again why we're going through all these pictures." Coop said he was confused as hell.

"Ask your wife, this is some of her bullshit." Andy told him.

"Really, I figured it would be nice to go through some these and just take a walk down memory lane. Well, that and I need pictures of Hank and B." Phoebe stated. She had entirely too much fun planning weddings.

"Paige, I have this picture of your brother I want you to tell me if he reminds you of anyone." Andy said handing Paige a picture of Parker.

Paige took the picture from Andy and studied it. "Yeah, he reminds me of Hank. The way he is standing in this picture is the way that Hank stands all the time. Parker even has his thumbs hooked through his belt loops the way Hank does." She replied.

"I told you." Andy said turning to his wife.

"Ok, you were right once." Prue admitted not that she wanted to.

"In all honesty the only one of the kids that Parker remotely looks anything like is Hank." Piper observed.

"I know they share a lot of the same mannerisms." Henry agreed.

"Andy, I still don't really believe you about them standing alike." Prue told her husband.

"Henry Victor I need you to come down to the manor for a minute and bring Parker with you." Paige called out to her son. She knew that was the only way to prove to her sister that someone else had been right for a change.

Hank orbed in a second later with Parker who he had in a headlock. "Did you need something, mom?" he asked her.

"I need you to let go of Parker and then I need you both to stand like you normally would." Paige replied. Sure enough both Parker and Hank hooked their thumbs through the belt loops on their jeans and shifted their weight to their left leg.

"Paige, is there a point to this?" Parker asked sounding confused. Just when he thought that his sisters couldn't get any crazier they went and did something like this.

"Park, did you realize that you and Hank stand alike?" Andy asked him.

Parker looked down at the way he was standing and then he looked at the way Hank stood. "Dude, you do the belt loop thing too." He told his nephew.

"I've been doing this since before I can remember." Hank replied.

"You two can go back to what you were doing now. Not that I want to know what you were doing because you are shirtless son of mine." Paige said dismissing them.

"This is a matter of proving a point. Ty thinks that he has better abs than I do and that just isn't the case. The only person who might be able to beat me in the abs department is Ricky." Hank said like they were crazy to challenge him.

"Hank, did you know that you have something on your back?" Frank asked him.

"If you're referring to the bruise I have your daughter to thank for that. She pushed me over her damn coffee table." Hank replied not thinking anything of it.

"No, Hank, you've got some writing on your right shoulder blade." Parker corrected him.

"What's it say?" Hank asked. He had a damn good idea of who had written on him.

"I don't know it doesn't look like it's in English." Parker replied.

Hank sighed. "If it's not in English then it's in Italian, does it look like teacher handwriting?" He was trying to look at his shoulder and it wasn't working for him.

"I don't know what teacher handwriting is supposed to look like." Parker retorted.

Henry took out his phone and took a picture of his son's back. "Here now you can see what it says." He said handing it to Hank.

Hank shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What's it say, Hank?" Parker asked him grinning.

"It says, 'my sexy ass and other parts are no longer my property and they belong solely to my fiancé.' Then she signed her damn name under that. There is no doubt in my mind that B did this, for a second I thought it was Chris but that is her handwriting." Hank had to take a second to translate it to English.

"That sounds like something my daughter would do." Frank couldn't help chuckling.

"I know that she thinks that shit is funny, I've got news for her though payback Hank Halliwell style is a bitch." Hank fumed. He wasn't really mad at her though. He gave his father his phone back before he forgot.

Chris orbed in at that moment. "Are you two going to play around up here all night?" he asked them with his hands on his hips.

"I was getting ready to go back down there, but apparently my fiancé felt the need to brand me." Hank said pointing to his back.

"That is funny shit, and that is so something that B would do." Chris laughed.

"I'm glad you think this shit is funny, Peanut." Hank pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, we need to get back. We found a tape measure and everything." Chris said wanting to get back to what they were doing.

"Parks, we're bouncing, come on." Hank said putting his hand on his shoulder. The three of them orbed out without another word.

"Frank, your daughter is just like you when she wants to be." Lyn informed her husband like he didn't already know that.

"There is a reason that I call her Frank Jr." Frank replied with a shrug. He knew that Bianca was just like him and he wasn't going to try to deny it either.

"She just started one hell of a war with her fiancé, I hope she knows what she got herself into." Paige said shaking her head.

"Paige, you know as well as I do that that boy's brain turns to mush where she is concerned." Piper said shooting her sister a look that said get real.

"Not if they are in a competition with each other." Lyn pointed out.

"That's right, they are both highly competitive by nature. I just hope that no one gets caught in the crossfire." Henry chuckled while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Mel walked into the kitchen and pulled her pill bottle out of her pocket. She turned the faucet on and filled the bottom of a glass with water. She poured two pills into the palm of her hand and dumped them into her mouth and then she chased them with the water.<p>

"Mels, what exactly are you taking those pills for? This is the second time in as many days that I've caught you with them." Bianca asked scaring the shit out of her. She hadn't even heard her come into the room.

"It's not a big deal, B." Mel replied but she avoided answering the question that her friend had asked her.

Bianca took the bottle out of Mel's hand and she surprisingly gave it up without a fight. "These are anti-depressants they are a big deal, Mel. I remember these things not so fondly, until about a year ago I was popping the things like they were fucking candy." She called her on her bullshit.

"These pills are the only thing that get me through the day without wanting to kill someone." Mel told her opening up a little bit.

"Lyn, what's really going on with you?" Bianca asked calling her by the nickname that Wyatt and Chris had for her.

"According to the doctor that I saw I suffer from acute depression and I have an anxiety disorder. I can't imagine how anyone could say such horrible things about me." Mel joked weakly.

"Do you think you're depressed?" Bianca questioned.

"I know I am. I'm happy for Carly, Val, and Charlie, but honestly it's like someone poured salt in an open wound. B, I didn't get to go away to school because of this stupid prophecy, and now they're getting to do what I wanted more than anything." Mel admitted. It felt good to finally get that off her chest. She knew that she could talk to Bianca and she was in no danger of her mother finding out.

"I hate to bring this up, but how much of this still has to do with Ken?" Bianca asked she knew that that was the root of Mel's problems.

"I would say more than half of it. That thing with Ken just made me feel so powerless and weak. Those just so happen to be the two things that I don't do well at all." Mel said honestly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Bianca asked putting her arms around her.

"I didn't want anyone to think that I was weak or that I can't handle my shit." Mel replied.

Bianca snorted at that. That was something that she would have said. "You don't have to be strong all the time and no one expects you to be either. I just wish you hadn't let it get this far. You could have come to me with this at any time and I would have been there for you. Hell, you could have told Paige you two are together all of the time."

"I wanted to handle it on my own and I'm obviously not handling it very well. Besides that I didn't want to bother Slick with my problems she had enough going on at the time without having to worry about me. Not only that, but I'm her aunt it's my job to take care of her not the other way around." Mel reasoned with her.

"You are more like me than is healthy for you. I have been where you are right now, sure it wasn't for the same reasons, but I have still been there. I even used the same reasoning that you're using now. I didn't have to go through any of that alone I was just too stubborn to see that at the time. I don't want you making the same mistakes that I made." Bianca tried getting through to her.

"I don't know who I can turn to without seeming weak." Mel said helplessly.

"You can turn to me, I think of you as my little sister and I love you as much as I love Oriana. I just want you to know that I'm not going to judge you for anything that you tell me and it will stay between us." Bianca leveled with her looking her in the eyes. She knew how much Mel meant to Chris and to Henry for that matter and she didn't want to see her in pain.

"Thanks, B, that means a lot to me." Mel said hugging the older woman.

"Come on, let's get back out to the living room before the others think something is up. You know they will pry." Bianca said leading her back to the living room.

"Ok, you two alone together scares the hell out of me. I'm pretty sure that you could take over the world if you wanted to." Liz said in jest. A look of understanding passed between her and Bianca. She knew that meant that she had gotten Mel to open up a little bit.

"Perish the thought, if I were going to focus on world domination I would be holding clandestine meetings with Paige. We all know that she is more the take over the world type." Mel said forcing a laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mels." Paige spit back sarcastically.

"Child, I refuse to believe that you didn't get a ticket with as fast as you got back from the store." Bianca told her daughter.

"Believe what you want, but I didn't get a ticket." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Paige, just be useful and pour me a shot." Bianca ordered her shaking her head.

"The shots are already poured, mother." Paige said rolling her eyes and making a gesture with her left hand.

"Paige, what is that on your hand?" Prue asked her niece innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Prue." Paige denied and she quickly put her left hand in her pocket.

"Let me see your hand." Bianca ordered her daughter. She had a damn good idea of what she had on it.

Paige flashed her engagement ring at her mother. "Dom and I are back together and he actually put a ring on my finger this time." She admitted knowing there was no way they were going to let up until she told them.

"You know I can…" Prue started to say but Paige cut her off.

"I don't need a wedding planner just yet, Aunt Prue, but thanks for the offer. Dom and I are ok with just being engaged for right now." Paige said quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just like your mother?" Rachel asked her with a smirk.

"My father tells me that on a daily basis, but that is only because I have just used his stubborn ass genes against him." Paige replied. No one was ever going to make anything on her and she really didn't know why they tried.

"Paige, did you by chance buy out the liquor store?" Calleigh asked pointing to all the stuff she had bought.

"Nope, I only bought half of it." Paige quipped in reply.

"You said you poured shots?" Bianca asked her she really needed a drink.

"Whiskey straight up." Paige informed her gesturing to the table.

"B, is it really a good idea for you to be shooting whiskey?" Maria asked her sister. She didn't want to see her fall back into old habits.

"You don't have to worry about me falling back on my old vices, Maria, I'm fine." Bianca assured her before she downed a shot.

"Just watching you do that makes me sick." Lilly cringed. She couldn't stand the thought of shooting whiskey. She was a little bit of a girl when it came to drinking.

"That's why Paige and I bought this top of the line margarita maker." Savannah said she was in the process of making margaritas.

"Did you have my credit card?" Bianca asked she put nothing past her daughter.

"I do have my own money believe it or not. If you must know though, I picked daddy's pocket earlier." Paige admitted with an impish grin.

"That's ok then," Bianca said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Who wants to really party?" Lindsey asked cryptically.

"Linds, you would do well to remember that we do have a cop in the room." Carly reminded her friend.

"Mel wouldn't bust us." Lindsey assured her.

"The only reason I wouldn't bust you is because there is a shit load of paper work I would have to do if I did." Mel was only half joking with that comment.

"I'm up for some fun." Val of course was the first one to take her up on that offer.

"I guess I could be up for something different." Emily said and she got a stern look from Lilly.

"Em now is probably not the time for us to be smoking." Penny advised her best friend.

"That is probably one of the smartest things that I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Hailey said. Not that anything her cousins did surprised her in the least bit.

"Just when I think they can't do anything else to surprise me they talk about smoking pot." Mia muttered to herself.

"Mia, you're going to learn that there is nothing that they won't do." Patty told her gently.

"Sophie, you're not drinking tonight?" Oriana asked her oldest sibling.

"You and B do more than enough drinking for all three of us. I think I'll sit this one out." Maria replied quickly. She chose to ignore what her sister had called her.

"Come on Maria, live a little bit." Rachel teased her cousin.

"I'm just not a really big drinker." Maria said hoping to change the subject.

"Maria, if you're not drinking because you feel like you have to watch me that isn't an issue." Bianca said she didn't want her sister to think that she was going back to her old ways.

"B, I know that you're ok, it's not that. It's just that, I'm pregnant." Maria admitted.

"What?" Bianca asked thinking she hadn't heard her right.

"I'm about six weeks pregnant, I just found out yesterday." Maria explained to her.

"Does Ty know?" Oriana asked.

"Yes, Tyler knows and he was thrilled. He said that maybe he'll get his boy this time." Maria couldn't help smiling. She was happy she just didn't know if the timing was right.

"Maria, that is really great. I told you that you needed to give my god daughter a sibling." Bianca teased her.

"I'm about ready to let you have demon child, she acts exactly like you." Maria joked right back with her.

"Well then, she is a complete and total angel." Bianca couldn't even say that with a straight face she knew that she was bad news.

"Maria, me being me I have to ask, is Tyler any good?" Carly asked.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Maria said fighting a smile. "However, I never claimed to be a lady. Tyler is damn good as a matter of fact I broke up with Wyatt for him."

"Thanks for reminding me that you used to date my husband." Liz retorted playfully.

"Liz, I didn't have any real feelings for him he was just good in bed." Maria assured her.

"That I know first hand." Liz agreed she didn't find it odd in the least bit that she was having this conversation.

"Oh boy, here we go." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Don't act like you and the hobbit don't screw like rabbits." Val said defensively.

"I never claimed that Ro and I don't go at it all the time." Mel replied she couldn't help smiling thinking about her boyfriend. Or that could have just been the pills kicking in.

"Trust me I know that, I live next door to him. You two are not as quiet as you think you are." Lilly sounded disgusted.

"They can't be as bad as they were when they first got together." Liz objected.

"We've mellowed out with time." Mel defended herself.

"That's because you two are like an old married couple. Troy and I aren't very big on being quiet." Val reported proudly.

"Val, how can you stand my brother's hairy ass?" Liz just had to know.

"I make him wax, if he didn't he would look like a grizzly bear." Val informed her.

"Speaking of sex, my twin isn't the prude that I thought she was." Carly chimed in.

"Carly, what did you do?" Patty asked scared to know the answer to that question.

Carly picked up a hand full of condoms and showed them to her sister. "I don't want to know why you and Ricky have flavored condoms it puts bad thoughts in my head."

"You went through the night stand on my side of Ricky's bed didn't you?" Patty asked knowing that's what she had done.

"I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing." Carly replied in mock indignation. "I had to get dirt on you somehow, you don't keep any of this stuff in your room at home."

"With damn good reason you would use it to blackmail me." Patty pointed out to her.

"That's right, I would." Carly wasn't going to dispute that.

"What exactly have you and Ricky been doing?" Val asked her teasingly.

"That is none of your business, I'll just say that we haven't been doing anything that my mother would approve of." Patty phrased it delicately.

"It's always the quiet ones that are kinky." Prue professed solemnly.

"You're not quiet and from what I understand you're pretty kinky yourself." Patty zinged her.

"Chuck and I have been known to get a little creative from time to time." Prue admitted freely.

"Tyler is into the nurse thing and of course that is what I do for a living." Maria threw out there.

"Wyatt has his obsession with cheerleaders and I just so happen to still have my old cheer uniform." Liz shared.

"I let Jason use his handcuffs on me." Carly said not that that surprised anyone.

"Bitch you know you like it," Val told her.

"This coming from the woman who tied Troy to her bed using silk scarves." Carly retorted.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Mia said they seriously had no boundaries at all.

"Those two aren't right you can't pay attention to them." Hailey said trying to comfort her friend.

"Troy let you tie him up?" Liz asked.

"Well, he was drunk so he didn't exactly let me he just couldn't put up much of a fight." Val threw back her head and laughed.

"Mel, don't pretend that you don't use your handcuffs on Roman." Carly said when she saw her cousin make a face.

Mel shrugged before answering. "I only did that once and only because he pissed me off. But then I couldn't resist having my way with him because he couldn't do anything about it."

"I'm pretty sure that Hank and I are the only ones with a normal sex life." Bianca said nodding her head.

"Bullshit, as he likes to point out Chuck and I share a bedroom wall with him." Prue protested.

"We get a little rough with each other sometimes in the heat of the moment and that's it." Bianca defended.

"B, he has a bruise because you pushed him over a coffee table I think that is more than a little rough." Patty ventured.

"That was an accident I thought I was pushing him down on the couch." Bianca said throwing her hands up.

"Hails, I think I need to know how you got that hickey." Oriana addressed the young woman.

"I think that should be fairly obvious." Hailey replied not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah you let a twenty-four year old man give you a hickey." Mia scoffed at her.

"He's only twenty-three." Hailey said before she caught herself.

"No, Dante is twenty-four like I am." Bianca corrected her.

"That wasn't just a slip, who else are you seeing?" Prue asked knowing damn good and well who else she was seeing.

"Ok, just don't flip out on me, but for the last few weeks I've been messing around with Brady." Hailey admitted before looking down at the floor.

"Brady as in Phil?" Penny asked her just to be sure.

"Yeah, that'd be the one." Hailey answered.

"You and my brother are doing the horizontal tango?" Val asked her in disbelief.

"We haven't gone all the way yet." Hailey said nervously.

"He is obviously Prue's brother then, because he doesn't get the being stuck on third base shit from me." Val finally said cracking a smile.

"You're not mad?" Hailey asked.

"Hails, this is me we're talking about of course I'm not mad." Val assured her.

"I'm pissed that you didn't tell me sooner, this was good gossip." Penny joked with her.

"I knew, Brady told me." Prue threw out.

"You are making me so proud right now, Hails." Carly gushed excitedly.

"I know I'm behaving like you and Val at the moment by seeing two guys at once." Hailey said like the very thought of it disgusted her.

"Brady gave you that hickey didn't he?" Calleigh asked her getting in on this conversation.

"Yeah, the ass marked his territory like he's a damn dog or something." Hailey fumed.

"I told you Ricky does the same thing, I think the wolf in him makes him territorial." Patty told her again.

"Chris, is pretty good for leaving his damn marks on me. He just has a tendency to leave them where only I will be able to see them." Rachel spoke up for the first time in a while.

"I do that to Hank, I pinch that tender spot on his inner thigh, he goes around with a constant bruise there." Bianca wouldn't have admitted to Henry that was why she did that, but she liked showing him that he was hers.

"Parker is a little more subtle in marking his territory. He just leaves his toothbrush in the holder next to mine." Calleigh laughed.

"That's what I do to Alan." Savannah opened up.

"I don't want to hear about what goes on between you and Al." Paige objected fiercely.

"I don't want to hear about what goes on between you and Dom, but I still do." Savannah retorted after scoffing.

"Dom and I…" Paige started but she didn't get to finish.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell, I don't want to hear it. If I don't know about it then I won't have to fight the urge to kill him." Bianca stated firmly.

"Mom, I didn't even say anything." Paige defended.

"Good, just make sure you keep it that way." Bianca said sternly.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this Mikey? You still have a chance to back out." Henry asked the younger man.<p>

"This shit is on, let's do it, Hank." Mikey replied putting up a bravado.

"Alright, gentlemen, I want a good clean match, no tricky stuff." Chord ordered in his best ref's voice. "On your mark, get set, wrestle."

Henry and Mikey were right in the middle of an arm wrestling bout. Hank was using his weak arm and he wasn't even exerting that much energy as opposed to Mikey who was giving it his all. Finally he took pity on the young man and slammed his hand down on the table.

"And that is how it's done." Henry announced flexing his muscles.

"I still say you cheat." Tyler groused.

"I don't cheat I'm just that damn strong." Henry protested. He wasn't a cheater.

"Ty, let him feel good about himself. He has to do something to feel like a man after my sister branded him." Chase said howling with laughter. He thought that was just the funniest thing that he had ever heard.

"Cool it, Hoyt, if Hank kills you then we won't be able to have our little competition." Billy advised his best friend.

"What kind of competition are you two having?" Huck asked he wanted to know because he might want to get in on that action.

"We're just in a little competition for Mia's affections." Chase replied like it was no big deal.

"Dip and Shit, she is a young woman not some prize you can win and you shouldn't treat her like she is." Jake scolded them. Hell he might as well have been half cupid, it made him hurt when they said things like that.

"No shit, Coop is right. You boys don't need to do something like that to her, that isn't even nice." Henry lectured them.

"It's boys like that that make me fear my daughter growing up." Tyler pointed out to the group.

"Ty, I'll help you kick the ass of any guy who treats my god daughter like a dickhead." Henry assured him.

"I've got your back too, Tyler." Chris said. He had a daughter of his own he knew he would want backup too.

"Uncle Chris, just for the record I would never treat Paige with anything but respect." Dom felt like he had to let that be known.

"Dom, I know that you respect my daughter, and I respect you for that. Any man who treats my little girl as good is you do is alright with me." Chris told him punching him affectionately on the arm.

"I demand a DNA test there is no way he is Troy's or my little brother, we normally get fathers chasing us away with shotguns. We don't get their respect." Chord announced at the top of his lungs.

"That is because you two have a tendency to disrespect women. I don't think I have to remind you that you just up and walked off on Prue." Chuck said. He was still pissed off that Chord had treated Prue that way.

"What can I say? I am my father's son." Chord replied bitterly. If he hadn't hated Tim before he damn sure did now that he knew he was his father.

"You're noting like him Chord, don't down yourself like that. I happen to know that you're doing right by O and that's all that matters." Troy swore to him. He shot Chuck a look for talking to his little brother that way.

"You and my sister are dating?" Chase asked him.

"Yeah, I finally got her to agree to date me." Chord reported happily.

"When my dad finds out he is going to kill you." Chase told him conversationally.

"If Uncle Frank never found out that would be alright by me." Chord replied.

"Dude, mom knows, if mom knows Aunt Lyn knows, the only reason Uncle Frank doesn't know is because he is being purposely blind." Troy pointed out to his brother.

"Billy, every time you open your mouth it causes a snowball effect." Roman pointed out to the younger man.

"This is in no way, shape, or form my fault." Billy said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm pretty sure that we're going to blame this on you though." Parker winked at his nephew.

"I think that that sounds about fair." Jack agreed nodding his head.

"I am aligning myself with my partner in crime." Alan said, not that he and Jack disagreed about much.

"Brady, a little help here." Billy pleaded with his cousin.

"Sorry, Bill, I'm going to have to agree with my boys on this one." Brady replied shaking his head at him in mock seriousness.

"What are you laughing at, Wyatt?" Billy asked his oldest cousin sounding pissed when he saw him laughing.

"I'm laughing, because for once I'm not the one who is in trouble." Wyatt only laughed harder when Billy fixed his face in a pout.

"I know the feeling, Mel is always yelling at me about something when we hang out." Huck and Wyatt were both huge goofballs.

"Mel wouldn't yell at you if you weren't always doing something." Ricky said logically.

"I'm not always doing something, it's not my fault that Billy and Chase are so damn funny all of the time." Huck defended himself.

"I'm pretty sure that it is your fault that you don't shut up when she tells you to." Chase countered.

"All of you stop talking about my sweet innocent girlfriend that way. She is no where near as bad as you make her out to be." Roman said keeping a straight face, but the corners of his eyes were creased with laugh lines.

"Sweet and innocent are the two words that I wouldn't use to describe my sister." Jack wouldn't describe his sister as anything but a hard ass.

"There are two words that describe Mel perfectly." Chris said and the others waited for him to go on. "Piper Jr." he continued holding up a finger each time he said a word.

"You've got that shit right, when we were working the other night she gave me an Aunt Piper look for no good reason. I didn't even do anything and she looked at me like I was in trouble." Henry rambled sounding just like his mother.

"And now Paige Jr. has been heard from." Chris chuckled and he ducked when Henry chucked a pillow at him.

"I say we go across the street and mess with the girls." Chord suggested.

"If you enjoy drawing breath that is not a good idea. Oriana just likes to pretend that she's not as violent as her older sisters." Tyler advised him.

"B isn't violent she just doesn't take any shit." Chase replied lamely taking up for his sister. Bianca was his favorite sister after all he had to defend her.

"Chase, you have to say that, she is your favorite sister. Trust me when I say that your sister can be pretty damn violent if the situation calls for it." Henry corrected him.

"Chase, it's nothing to be ashamed of my sister is violent too." Chris told him gently.

"You shouldn't talk about my partner like that, Chris, I don't say bad things about your partner." Jason joked with him.

"You don't say bad things about my partner because he is a gorilla and he will kick your ass if you piss him off." Chris pointed out to him.

"I will have you guys know that I am very sensitive and it hurts my feelings when you refer to me as a gorilla." Henry joked in a feminine lisp.

"For real I think that we should go spy on the girls." Wyatt said.

"You only say that because you can't stand being away from your wife for extended periods of time." Troy called him on his bullshit.

"I think Wy has a point we should have some fun with the girls." Parker said with a grin he just couldn't resist disturbing the peace.

* * *

><p>"Billie, are you ever on time for anything?" Prue asked her daughter.<p>

"I'm telling you that she is just like Phoebe. She had trouble being on time before she had kids, I can honestly say that she hasn't been on time for anything since Billy was born." Piper reasoned with her older sister.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Aunt Piper." Billie replied sarcastically.

"I will have you know that I'm not as bad about being late as Billie is thank you very much." Phoebe protested.

"Besides that no one gave me a set time to be here." Billie defended herself.

"It's alright, baby girl, don't listen to your mom and your crazy aunts." Andy said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"In my defense I'm not the one who is always running behind that would be my husband." Billie shifted the blame from herself to JD.

"Thanks, Billie, it's good to know that you love me so much." JD said rolling his eyes. He knew better than to be sarcastic with her but he decided that he would risk it for a change.

"John, don't make me hunt down a darklighter to get rid of your ass because I will." Billie threatened him.

"You wouldn't do that to the father of your children." JD said pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"That is exactly why I would have you killed, you did give me Billy after all." Billie pointed out to him.

"Why must you always be so down on son number one?" JD asked her playfully.

"Because son number one and his little partner in crime are always doing something that I have to get on to them for." Billie replied.

"If Chase ever starts behaving like his father send him home and I'll kick his ass for being stupid." Lyn told her.

"Chase is a sweet kid, he and Billy just know how to push my buttons." Billie assured her.

"You don't know anything about two people who know how to push all the right buttons until you have had to deal with Christopher and Bianca. Those two could get into more shit then anyone I have ever met. And the sad thing is that you wouldn't even know that they had had their asses in a bind until after they got out of it." Piper said. She still had nightmares about how bad Chris and Bianca had been together growing up.

"Piper, I have to disagree with you on that one. No one was as bad together as Wyatt Matthew, Charles Derek, and Elizabeth Ashley were when they were teenagers." Derek disputed.

"That's because they couldn't clean up after themselves, they would get in so far over their heads that by the time they decided to run they would normally have a demon right on their heels." Nicole reminded him.

"Don't get Piper started on those three she could go on for hours about them." Leo cautioned his friends.

"There is a lot that we shouldn't get Piper started on for the sake of all our sanity." Henry agreed.

"No one has to worry about my sanity I lost it a long time ago." Frank threw out there.

"What was that supposed to mean, Francis?" Lyn asked him arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"It means that I lost my sanity the moment I married you and had to start dealing with your mother." Frank replied with a grin. He really thought that he was funny.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that one. My mother makes you question your sanity." Lyn agreed with a nod of her head. She really couldn't stand her mother and then she wondered why her daughters fought with her.

"Lyn, I don't think your mother is as bad as you make her out to be." Eva teased her.

"No, she is worse than Lyn can put into words." Frank said with a sigh.

"Frank, I'm pretty sure that it is normal for all men to hate their mother-in-law. You're not the lone ranger on that one buddy." Coop reasoned with him.

"It's not Frank that hates my mom, my mom is the one who hates Frank, though I can honestly say that she hates Mickey worse." Lyn informed Coop.

"Lyn, this is Frank and Mickey we're talking about, normal people don't like those two." Henry laughed at his own joke.

"Henry, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, the woman isn't all that fond of you son either." Lyn told him.

"Hank is an acquired taste, he knows how to get under a lot of peoples' skin." Henry was just full of jokes tonight.

"Actually she just hates him for the sake of hating him. I don't think she likes Chris very much either though. The only one of those girls that has brought home a guy she likes is Maria." Lyn pinched the bridge of her nose just thinking about her mother and how difficult she could be.

"Hank and Chris together are a lot to handle and you know that yourself." Piper reasoned with her.

"Piper, those boys didn't do anything that woman is just very stubborn and in her mind no one is good enough for her granddaughters. The way she sees it she failed at getting Angie and I to marry respectable men, so now she has started in on our daughters." Lyn ranted and raved.

"In other words she is just like Grams." Paige said with a shrug.

"No, Penny at least has a reason for being the ball buster that she is. Bianca is a pain in the ass for the sake of being a pain in the ass. My mother gets along with everyone and she can't even get along with her." Frank stressed. They just didn't grasp that his mother-in-law was a first class bitch.

"That remains to be seen, Grams has her more undesirable qualities too." Billie commented dryly.

"I take it that someone is still a little mad at her great grandmother." Phoebe chuckled while winking at her niece.

"I'm not really mad at her, I'm just not ready for her to know that I'm not mad at her." Billie was pretty much talking in a circle.

"Prue, your daughter and my oldest son are a lot alike. Wyatt does that talking in circles bullshit too." Piper informed her older sister with a dry chuckle.

"I'm telling you they get it from their Aunt Phoebe it is nothing to worry about." Andy joked and he laughed when Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him.

"It is still weird for me when you refer to them as my aunts." Billie admitted.

"It's weird for me that your son refuses to come up with something to call me other than grandma." Prue countered.

"Billy only does that because he knows that you don't like it." JD pointed out to his mother-in-law.

"I know why he does it, I'm onto his game." Prue assured him.

"Henry, I honestly hope those boys don't burn our house down." Paige told her husband.

"They are all either men or almost men, I think that they can be trusted not to burn the house down." Henry said trying to make her feel better. All the while he was trying to remember if he had hid all the flammable items in the house.

"I have a feeling that Ricky is going to have a fit when he goes home in the morning. You know that some of those girls aren't the best in the entire world about picking up after themselves." Derek was just making conversation.

"Namely Prue, Oriana, and Lilly. I find it curious that the ones with the shopping addiction are also the ones who are messy." Phoebe supplied for him.

"That is the one thing that I can't say about B, she isn't messy at all. I sometimes think that the girl is anal retentive." Lyn actually said something nice about her daughter instead of nitpicking her for a change.

"You should see her grade book it is pristine, so I'm thinking that she is just a little anal retentive." Leo said holding his index finger and thumb very close to together.

"Chris has OCD and B is anal retentive, I'm thinking that it should come as no surprise to any of us that Paige has some obvious mental health issues." Prue said smirking a little bit.

"Paige doesn't have mental health issues she is just a control freak." Piper defended her granddaughter. Well if that could be called defending her, she was only speaking the truth though.

"It takes one to know one." Coop quipped and then he smiled sweetly when Piper glared at him.

"I will take responsibility for all the kids who turned out to be control freaks if you take responsibility for the ones who are a pain in the ass." Piper bartered with him.

" I don't think that is a fair trade at all." Coop pouted.

"Then stop your bitching." Piper glared at him.

"Do these two always fight like that?" Prue asked.

"Prue, those two enjoy fighting with each other so we just let them go." Phoebe told her sister.

"I don't know why Coop likes pissing her off, I know that I don't want Piper mad at me." Henry said he knew what was good for him.

"Henry, you are just like my little brother at this point in time so I only aggravate you because I love you." Piper told him sweetly she really did have a soft spot for that goofball. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she let out a contented sigh. Just having a normal night was nice for a change.

* * *

><p>AN: We've got another chapter out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I warned you that this was going to be mostly fluff, but we will get into the meat of the story next chapter I promise. On a good note at least Mel is opening up to Bianca about what is going on with her. That girl seriously needs to talk to someone she has been keeping things bottled up for more than a year now. As expected she didn't really take the news that her cousins are getting to go away to college very well at all. Leave it to Val and Carly to be talking about sex all the time not that I can say that those boys are much better about it because they aren't really. Only Bianca would write something like that on Henry's back and not tell him about it. Only those boys would have a contest to see who had the better abs and break out a tape measure and everything. I Can't believe that Hailey spilled the beans about seeing Brady with almost no pressure put on her at all. Until next time please review.


	5. Making Plans

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Making Plans<p>

"Maria, I can't believe that you're pregnant." Oriana told her oldest sister excitedly. She hadn't got to be there for Lyn's birth so she was excited for the new baby. She was sitting on the floor in front of her oldest sister who was braiding her hair.

"Neither can I, I wanted to wait, but life just doesn't agree with your plans sometimes." Maria replied wisely. "Besides that Lyn was B's fault anyway." She smirked.

"How the hell is my niece my fault?" Bianca asked her hotly.

"Because, I was too wrapped up in trying to help you that I forgot to take my birth control so that makes me getting pregnant your fault." Maria explained to her.

"That is some fucked up logic, but I have to hand it to you it is pretty well thought out." Bianca sounded slightly impressed.

"You would be surprised the number of things that I can blame on you and your damn drinking. I've had years to perfect my logic and therefore you really don't want to mess with me." Maria replied conversationally.

"I really wasn't as bad as you're trying to make me out to be." Bianca defended herself.

"No, B, you were every bit as bad as she is saying you were. My personal favorites were the times when you would go demon hunting drunk and then get your ass into a bind that we would have to get you out of." Liz could only roll her eyes at her friend.

"Ok, I get it, I was a shameless drunk and I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings very well." Bianca said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You are forgiven, but only because we all happen to know that you're emotionally retarded." Lilly said smirking at her.

"I'll tell you what, you sure don't want to mess with Jackie when he is on one of his benders. That is one of the sweetest guys I have ever met but he turns into a world class asshole." Paige threw out there.

"He's my little brother, I'm sure that he has just a hard a time expressing his feelings as I do." Mel defended him.

"You've got that shit right, if you ask that boy what's wrong with him he will tell you that he's fine when nothing could be further from the truth." Savannah sighed rolling her eyes.

"You're one to talk, your brother is a little too in touch with his feelings sometimes." Paige chuckled. She loved Dom, but he could turn into a big girl at times.

"One of you in that relationship has to be stable, and we all know that that's not you." Prue pointed out to her niece.

"Prue, don't talk about my baby that way." Bianca joked with her.

"B, I think your baby is more than capable of taking care of herself." Rachel reasoned with her.

"Just let them keep talking, mom, they are just digging a hole." Paige said sending a sweet smile in Prue's direction.

"But, baby, it's mommy's job to take care of you." Bianca knew how much her daughter hated it when she made comments like that. She just couldn't resist though the thought of pissing Paige off amused her greatly at the moment.

"I've told you I don't know how many times to knock it off with those damn mommy comments, they drive me nuts." Paige seethed. She absolutely hated it when her mother made those mommy comments.

"B, I have to admit that it's super weird for me to hear you say things like that." Lindsey told her cousin with a laugh.

"I am my father's daughter he says things like that to me just to piss me off." Bianca replied. She knew how bad it pissed her off when Frank talked down to her like that and yet she still did it to Paige.

"B, I can't believe that pissing Paige off is a sport for you. I know that I don't want Slick mad at me." Mel was trying hard not to laugh, but she knew how pissed off Paige would be if she did.

"Mel, Paige doesn't get mad at you, you two might as well be the same damn person sometimes." Patty pointed out to her cousin rolling her eyes.

"Please spare us, Charlie, Mel is bad enough on her own she doesn't need any help in that department." Carly sighed her cousin really got on her nerves at times.

"No shit, don't wish that on us." Val agreed nodding her head vigorously.

"You two are only digging yourselves a hole that you're not going to be able to get out of." Penny cautioned them.

"You know those two don't do anything that is going to be good for them." Emily reminded her.

"That is the understatement of the year. Those two wouldn't do what was good for them if it was looking them right in the face." Mia scoffed. She really liked this group of people but they could be a lot to handle at times.

"Mia, you are preaching to the choir sister. Those two enjoy living dangerously." Hailey agreed with a nod of her head.

"Let them keep going I can honestly say that they are amusing me right now." Calleigh threw her head back and laughed.

"They have a tendency to be amusing they just don't know when to quit." Lilly said shaking her head. Carly and Val made the things that she, Prue, and Oriana did together look normal.

"I know one of the shopaholics didn't just say something about the way that we behave." Carly said with an arched eyebrow.

"I think that she did." Val informed her mock glaring at her sister-in-law.

"We are very sensitive, I really wish you wouldn't talk about us like that." Oriana pouted.

"O, you guys have a serious problem. You have more shoes than you have common sense." Rachel lectured her cousin.

"You can never have too many shoes. There is a reason we don't bitch when we ruin a pair of shoes and that is because we have five more just like them." Prue reasoned using her messed up logic.

"Really, they act like having too many shoes is a bad thing." Lilly agreed like everyone else was talking crazy.

Just then there was a loud banging on the front door. "I'll get that." Paige said getting up and going to the door.

"I need to talk to your mother." Henry said with a pissed off look on his face.

"Come on in, I can't say that she is going to be very happy that you're here." Paige replied opening the door wider to allow her uncle's entry.

"Hank, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked him coyly. She knew damn well what he was doing there, but she was going to employ the innocent act.

"I wonder what I'm doing here, B." Henry replied sarcastically.

"That's what I would like to know too." Bianca smirked she was trying her level best not to laugh because that would give her away.

Henry pulled off his shirt and turned his back to her. "I think this might have something to do with why I'm here." he said pointing over his shoulder in the general direction of what was written on his back.

"My sexy ass and other parts are no longer my property and they belong solely to my fiancé." Bianca read. "And it's written in Italian, that is very interesting. I also find it very sweet that you would have something like that on your back." She told him sweetly.

"Save the innocent act for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. You wrote that you damn well know it." Henry seethed. He still couldn't believe that she had branded him like that.

"I was bored and you were sleeping, there just so happened to be a magic marker in your nightstand drawer. It's not my fault that I get creative every once in a while." Bianca said batting her eyelashes at him in a playful manner.

"Well, I don't find being branded like a cattle funny at all, Bianca Lyn." Henry could act like he was mad at her all he wanted to, but they both knew that he wasn't really mad.

"Maybe that was payback for something that you did to me when I told you not to." Bianca suggested to him.

"B, that isn't even visible, so this was not called for." Henry retorted crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"What did you do to her?" Paige asked her uncle sounding highly amused.

"I gave her a hickey and she is acting like this." Henry replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I have to tell you that I find her writing on you a perfectly acceptable form of retaliation." Paige said after thinking in over.

"Slick, only you would find something like that acceptable." Mel chuckled at her niece.

"You have to retaliate with just the right level of force, in a war you can't escalate things too quickly or it will be over too soon." Paige replied like her aunt should have thought of that.

Henry let out a laugh upon hearing that. "I am not entirely convinced that that is not my kid. That is so something that I would have said." He said pointing at Paige.

"Trust me, Hank, she's not yours. That is also something that her father would have said." Bianca chuckled rolling her eyes at her fiancé.

"Are you sorry for writing on me?" Henry asked her pretending to be serious.

"I'm not sorry in the least bit, I can't believe you just asked me that question." Bianca said looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Fine, I'm going to let it go for now, I think that I should warn you to sleep with one eye open though." Henry warned her before walking back out the door.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that he was up to something." Bianca said with a confused look on her face.

"Everyone knows that he isn't the Halliwell you have to be worried about being up to something, that would be Prue." Mel assured her.

"Hank is pretty good for coming up with schemes too. He has done things that you wouldn't believe." Prue defended herself against that totally baseless accusation. Yeah right she was always up to something.

"I've been wondering where Carly gets that from. She is quite the little schemer herself, most of her schemes do end up with one of us having to bail her out though." Penny said thoughtfully and then she laughed when she saw the look that she got from her cousin.

"I'm just saying that I think those guys are up to something." Bianca said she put nothing past that group of guys. They all thought that they were hilarious and that was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Henry, look at this picture." Paige chuckled as she handed her husband a picture that showed Henry sleeping on the couch with a newborn Hank sleeping on his chest.<p>

"I'll be damned, I sometimes forget that he was so small when he was born because of how big he is now." Henry replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I always told you that he wasn't going to be a runt forever." Leo replied with a chuckle.

"Leo, this is coming from you all your kids have always been giants." Phoebe pointed out to him.

"Wy is six-two, Chris and Jackie are both six-one, and Mel five-eight. I have no clue where they all got that height, because it damn sure wasn't from me I'm only five-two and Leo is five-eleven." Piper said shrugging.

"They got their height from dad he is six-two. And mom wasn't exactly short she was five-five. Hell Parker is six-two." Prue pointed out to her sister.

"When Parks hit fifteen I had to start looking up to yell at him." Andy said shaking his head.

"I don't know how you could have yelled at sweet innocent Parker." Coop joked with him.

"Victor Junior is anything but sweet and innocent. He wasn't really a troublemaker, but he knew how to get into trouble if the occasion called for it." Andy replied just the thought of the things that Parker used to do made his head hurt.

Prue picked up a picture out of the box that sat in front of her husband. "Parker was such a cute little boy and that smile of his is something else." She was looking at her picture of her little brother from when he was about six. He was dressed in a football uniform and he had a big smile on his face that showed his dimples.

"There would be times when he would look up at me with those dimples and then I would be powerless to yell at him because he looked so damn cute." Andy admitted.

"Dad, I'm going to need you to not talk about Parker like you actually like him. He is on very thin ice at the moment." Billie told her father.

"Billie, you and Parker just enjoy fighting with each other. And I might add that you are the one who started this war with him. You know that the boy is terrified of clowns and you still had to tease him with the damn things." Paige explained her niece while shooting her a look.

"It was too good to pass up and I just couldn't help myself. I kinda do feel a little bad because I didn't realize he was that scared of them." Billie replied. She really did feel bad for scaring the crap out of Parker.

"Billie, your uncle has a severe phobia of clowns, he has since he was a little bitty boy. I'm sure that it didn't help his cause that Kyle used to tease him to no end about it." Andy replied a tad bit sternly. He had to look out for Parker he was his boy.

"She only likes picking on him because he is such an easy target." JD supplied helpfully.

"I don't pick on him, I just tease him a little bit every now and then." Billie huffed her husband so wasn't on her good side right now.

"Right, I'm sure that's how Parker sees it." Andy chuckled shaking his head.

"That is something that Lilly would say about Roman. Those two used to fight all the damn time." Eva sighed. Her oldest set of twins had a tendency to be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I can't count the number of times that I had to pull Lilly off of him because she was beating the hell out of him. He just didn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut. A lot of it stemmed from the fact that he didn't like her dating." Derek laughed at the memory.

"No one tells Lila not to do something because she is just going to turn around and do it out of spite." Eva rolled her eyes. Her oldest daughter could be quite the little handful when she wanted to be.

"Nic, how is Chord doing with everything?" Lyn asked her friend.

"I honestly don't know Chord is being pretty stoic about the whole thing. From what Lizzie tells me he hates Tim with a passion, but he loves me with all of his heart. I tend to trust what the girl says because she is an empath, but I don't know if he loves me all that much when he can't even call me mom." Nicole replied. She really didn't know what was going on in Chord's head at the moment.

"He'll come around, you just have to remember that he is going through a lot right now. Everything that he thought was true about his life turned out to be a lie, it's a lot to process for anyone. It was bad enough when he thought Edward was his father, but now he finds out that his real father walked out on him. He is going to be angry, hurt, and confused for a little while. The thing you have to remember is once he has all his shit sorted out he is going to realize how much he loves you and that he never stopped loving you through all of this." Billie spoke with the voice of experience on that one. If anyone knew what Chord was going through at the moment it was her.

"To me finding out he was really my son just confirmed what I had felt in my heart all along. He has always been my baby and now I know why. I raised that boy from the time he was a little bitty thing until he left for college." Nicole reminisced.

"He loves you, Nic, he is just so confused right now that it isn't funny. And the truth be told he is probably more than a little pissed off, what he doesn't realize is that he is pissed off with the elders, not you and deep down he isn't mad at Tim either." Frank could be wise when he wanted to be he just didn't want to be all that often.

"Chord hasn't been acting at all like himself lately. He has been quiet and withdrawn, every time I try to ask him about it he changes the subject. I hate that he is hurting so badly right now and there is nothing that I can do about it. I'm ok with feeling powerless as a witch, but I don't share the same sentiments when it comes to my mothering skills." Nicole stressed. She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong but getting her heart to understand what her head knew wasn't that easy.

"Did he stop gambling?" Phoebe asked. The question seemed to come out of left field even for her.

"No, the boy has it in his blood just like his father and his older brother." Nicole replied like she was crazy. She didn't know what that question had to do with anything.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, as long as he hasn't done a complete one-eighty he is fine." Phoebe assured her. Oddly enough that convoluted logic made a whole lot of sense.

"Phoebe, the fact that I can understand you when you talk in circles like that leaves me wondering about my mental stability." Billie told her aunt in all seriousness.

"You should be worried about your mental stability. We keep telling you that you are just like your Aunt Phoebe, but you refuse to believe us." Andy teased his daughter.

"If you are all going to pick on me I'm going to get Colt and Hayden from the sun room and go home." Billie mock pouted.

"You are not taking my sweet grandchildren anywhere. I happen to enjoy their company they aren't sassy like their surly ass older brother." Prue put her foot down.

"I'm only joking, mom. I don't think I could pry those two away from Lyn and Jeremiah if I wanted to at the moment." Billie replied to appease her mother.

"Billie, your mouth seriously has a snowball effect. You are just as bad as your younger cousins are about being off topic." Piper told her. Really she didn't understand how those kids got so off topic all of the time.

"I sometimes think that they do that just to piss B off. We all know that she can't stand it." Billie mused. She wasn't far from the truth either.

"We have already discussed why my daughter is like that. The girl is anal retentive and she has to have things just so." Lyn reminded her.

"Lyn, do you and B ever actually get along?" Henry asked her out of curiosity.

"They get along they just don't want anyone to know that they get along." Frank answered for his wife.

"Francis, I resent you talking about me like that." Lyn glared at her husband.

"I wasn't just talking about you, I was talking about my Frank Jr. too." Frank defended himself. He smiled sweetly at his wife he couldn't afford having her pissed off at him.

"Frank, did you know that my son and your daughter think we're all stupid?" Nicole asked him.

"Chord and Oriana know that we know they're together?" Lyn asked sounding highly amused.

"I called them on it to their face the other day, but they don't know that you and Frank know. It was so damn funny I walked in on them kissing and they jumped away from each other like they had been shot." Nicole chuckled. She didn't know why any of her kids bothered trying to keep anything from her.

"We would have to be dead not to know that those two are together." Frank shook his head. He didn't know why his daughters thought he was stupid. He didn't understand why they didn't take into account that he was an assassin and that made his senses sharp.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is going on here?" Emily demanded when the lights went off suddenly.<p>

"My guess would be that Ricky forgot to pay the bill again this month because I didn't remind him." Patty hazarded a guess.

"You didn't remind him but I did. I handed him dad's credit card and made him pay the damn bill as a matter of fact." Emily replied.

"What the hell was that noise?" Lilly asked she wasn't the bravest person in the entire world and it didn't help matters that she didn't have any active powers.

"I don't know but it sounded like it was coming from the basement." Val answered her sister-in-law.

"I'm not going down there." Carly said she wasn't even going to pretend that she was brave. She wouldn't even go to bed without checking her closet first.

"I'm not going down there either." Prue said she was fine if she had one of her boys with her but she didn't really do dark places well alone.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes somehow she knew it was going to come down to her. "I'll go lord knows that I don't want one of you girls to get scared or anything."

"I'll go with you, I'm a cop thank you very much." Mel told her sarcastically.

Paige went into the duffel bag that she had sitting behind the couch and pulled out a flashlight. "I'm ready if you are." She said.

"Let's go." Mel agreed.

"I'm going to go check upstairs just to make sure that everything is ok." Liz said. She wasn't really scared and she knew that she drove her husband nuts because of it.

"I'll go with you, the rest of you stay here and try to stay out of trouble." Bianca ordered.

"You don't have to worry about me going anywhere or doing anything stupid." Oriana said she wasn't even going to pretend that she was brave at the moment.

Patty reached behind the couch and grabbed Ricky's baseball bat. "We'll be fine, trust me I know how to use this thing." She assured them.

"You better because we're all hiding behind you in case something happens." Maria told her in all seriousness.

"I'm glad to know that I have such a great support system." Patty commented dryly.

"I'll back you up if I have to." Hailey volunteered knowing that no one else would.

"You do that, Hails." Penny agreed enthusiastically.

"No shit, I'm hiding if anything goes down." Mia said she was really big into self-preservation.

"If I have to I'll make myself useful." Lindsey said sounding a little bored.

"I'm just going to choose not to comment right now." Calleigh just shook her head at their antics.

"I know the feeling." Rachel agreed with her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is just a little bit ridiculous." Mel commented to her niece as they made their way down the stairs to the basement.

"You're telling me, I'm sure that this is nothing." Paige agreed rolling her eyes.

"Or it could be something." Mel said after she had turned on the flashlight that Paige had given her earlier. She saw two dark shapes that she couldn't quite make out but they were moving.

"You have your gun, Mels?" Paige asked her in a conversational tone.

"I'm a cop, of course I have my gun I always carry that damn thing with me." Mel replied reaching for the skeleton holster in the small of her back.

"I say you save us a lot of hassle and just shoot first and then ask questions." Paige suggested like it wasn't a big deal.

"I think that that is a pretty fucking great idea, Slick." Mel agreed with a nod.

"Mel, don't shoot, it's just us." Chris said stepping into the beam of his sister's flashlight. He had a ski mask on and he was dressed in black.

"Who's with you?" Mel asked her brother.

"That would be me," Parker said pulling the ski mask that he had off of his face.

"What the fuck are you guys doing, daddy?" Paige asked her father like he had lost his mind.

"We wanted to have a little bit of fun with those sissies upstairs. We knew that you guys would more than likely come down here." Chris answered his daughter.

"Well, that and Wyatt can't go five minutes without seeing Liz." Parker supplied helpfully.

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble. You have those idiots scared shitless." Mel told them both rolling her eyes.

"That's actually kinda the idea." Chris admitted.

"Which one of you morons cut the power?" Paige asked.

"The only moron smart enough to do something like that." Parker came back with a smart-ass retort.

"Uncle Hank," Paige didn't even need a hint she knew that that was something her uncle would do.

"This is his idea of getting payback on your mom, we all tried to warn him that it would most likely end with him getting his ass kicked, but as you can see he didn't listen." Chris explained to her.

" I say we should just hide out down here and let the rest of the idiots do what they are going to do." Mel suggested.

"I like the way you think, Mels." Paige agreed with her aunt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What was that?" Lilly asked nervously she had heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"I don't know it sounded like someone ran into something." Prue answered her sister-in-law.

"Maybe someone should go check that out." Calleigh suggested. She wasn't a coward by any means but she wasn't going to go investigate a strange noise alone either.

"I'll just go see what it is." Patty said rolling her eyes. No sooner than the words left her mouth than she felt someone grab her from behind. There was something familiar about the person who had a grip on her though. "Derek Brian, are you stupid?" she asked she knew what her boyfriend's arms felt like wrapped around her.

Ricky pulled up the ski mask that he had on. "No, I'm not stupid." He got a confused look on his face. "Guys, we might as well just give it a rest." He called out to his partners in crime. The other guys involved with the plot all teleported into the room. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked turning to his girlfriend.

"I know what your arms feel like when they're wrapped around me." Patty answered him like he should have thought of that.

"I love how my arms feel wrapped around you." Ricky said pulling her closer to him. Patty reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"How come we're not like that anymore, babe?" Maria asked Tyler who had gone to her as soon as he was given the all clear.

"Because we're not eighteen years old anymore." Tyler replied not knowing what else to say. Apparently he had said the wrong thing because Maria smacked him in the center of the chest.

"Way to be an ass, Ty." Maria commented sarcastically.

"What the hell is going on here?" Prue asked looking at her husband for an answer.

"Prue, trust me when I say that you don't want to know." Chuck replied shaking his head. This was not going to end well at all.

"Jackie, what the fuck are you guys doing here?" Emily demanded of her boyfriend.

"This is Hank's idea of payback. Like Chuck said you guys really don't want to know." Jack retorted with a snort.

"B is gonna kill him." Rachel said she knew what her cousin was like.

"We tried to tell him that, but he refused to listen. You guys all know that there is no reasoning with Henry. He is just as stubborn as my second oldest sister ever dared to be." Parker replied. Had Piper been around he wouldn't have called her stubborn. Call him crazy but he liked living and Piper would kill him if she heard him say something like that about her.

"PJ, you're getting pretty brave, I happen to know that you wouldn't say that where your sister could hear you." Calleigh pointed out to her boyfriend.

"Of course he wouldn't say that where Aunt Piper could hear him, he does have some good sense." Val reasoned with the older woman.

"The same thing can't be said for your cousin, Henry is on a suicide mission right now." Troy said. He was glad that he wasn't the one who had to deal with Bianca.

"They'll have it out and then they'll be fine. Those two fight when they can't have sex, I don't understand it but it happens to be the way they operate." Jake chimed in.

"That is on the list of things that I don't ever want to hear about." Patty said making a grossed out face.

"I don't want to hear about half of the things that come out of Carly and Val's mouths, but I still do." Mia offered.

"You're telling me." Hailey agreed with her friend.

"You talk about our sex life don't you?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"This surprises you somehow?" Val asked him in a reply a smirk playing on her lips.

"Not really," Troy admitted with a shrug. He knew how she was and still he loved her anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Lizzie, I never thought that I would see the day when you were braver than all those other little sissies." Bianca commented to Liz as they made their way up the stairs.

Liz smirked at her friend. The truth of the matter was she had only agreed to come along because she knew that Wyatt was in the house. The boy was useless at keeping her out with his mental blocks she always knew what he was thinking and she always kept one ear open in case something was troubling him. So she had known he was there the moment he stepped foot in the house. "I like to keep a surprise or two up my sleeve sometimes." She replied.

Bianca shook her head at her. "I just hope you know that when your husband finds out about this he is going to go through the fucking roof." She commented. She knew how protective Wyatt was of her.

"I don't think that we have to tell him about this. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Liz assured her. She knew damn well that Wyatt was going to know about this, but Bianca didn't need to know that.

"Right, like you can keep anything from him." Bianca retorted sarcastically.

"Look, I'm going to go check the bathroom and you can start checking the bedrooms. I'll be fine, I promise." Liz said trying to get rid of the younger woman.

"Ok, if you need anything just yell." Bianca agreed quickly because she didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

Liz made her way into the bathroom and she closed the door behind her. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. But because she wanted to mess with her husband a little bit she pretended to not know who he was. "I have to tell you that I probably shouldn't be meeting you here like this I am a married woman after all. But for you I'm willing to make an exception." She spun herself around so that she could run her hands over his chest. Wyatt had yet to speak a word.

"Lizzie," Wyatt protested indignantly.

"Relax you big lug, I knew that it was you." Liz smirked up at him not that either of them could see anything in the dark.

"My mental guards were down again?" Wyatt asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Big time, I knew you were here the minute you stepped foot in the house." Liz confirmed his suspicions.

"You know it is dark and we are alone in here." Wyatt pointed out to her seductively.

"I think I have an idea or two about how we can pass the time." Liz replied kissing him. She worked her hands to the tail of his shirt and pulled it over his hand.

"I really like the way you think, Lizzie." Wyatt said his lips making their way to her neck.

"We just need to be quiet." Liz cautioned him.

"I'm not the loud one." Wyatt chuckled lightly at his wife.

"Bullshit," Liz replied she couldn't believe that he would insinuate that she was the loud one.

"We're talking entirely too much right now." Wyatt kissed her to shut her up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca continued walking down the hall she was as aware of surroundings as she could be given how dark it was. It was a good thing that she didn't use just her eyesight when she was scoping something out. She had a sixth sense for knowing when danger was around and she really didn't feel that kick in right now. Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and she was being dragged into a spare bedroom.

Bianca of course was not one to go down without a fight. She elbowed her attacker in the ribs as hard as she could, but it was like hitting a brick wall. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I told you that paybacks are a bitch." Henry whispered huskily in her ear.

"Hank, you fucking idiot I could have killed you, you are so fucking lucky that I suppressed my assassin instincts a little bit." Bianca yelled at him.

Henry stood there smirking at her like he was very pleased with himself. "Little girl, I could hurt you so badly if I wanted to, so I'm not really scared of you." he knew that he was living dangerously teasing her that way, but he was having way too much fun with this.

"You better be scared of me, you may be bigger than me, but I still put up one hell of a fight." Bianca countered. She wanted to be mad at him but she just couldn't get her temper worked up enough. _God, every rational thought I have goes out the window when I look into his eyes. I swear that there has to be something wrong with me. _She thought to herself he was the only person capable of making her have rambling thoughts like that.

Henry moved her so that her back was against the wall and he pinned her arms above her head. "I really don't think that you're in a position to be making threats right now." he taunted her. He was going to pay for this dearly later and he knew it.

"You know as well as I do that I could get out of this if I really wanted to." Bianca told him with an arched eyebrow.

"I know that." Henry acknowledged pressing his body up against hers.

Bianca groaned she both loved and hated the affect that his touch had on her. "As much as I hate to admit it I don't want to move." She said sounding out of breath. The close proximity of their bodies was turning her on to no end.

"I don't want to move either." Henry admitted huskily.

Without warning Bianca wrapped her toned legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Don't think right now, just go with the flow." She ordered him. They weren't normally like this and she was willing to try something new.

"Whatever you want right now you've got it." Henry replied capturing her lips with his. Holding her steady with his left arm he started undoing his belt with his right hand.

* * *

><p>" I wonder what kind of trouble those kids are getting into right now." Nicole said. Her sons tended to make her worry when she didn't know what they were up to every second of the day. For damn good reason those two had a knack for getting into trouble.<p>

"Truthfully I don't want to know, because if I don't know then I don't have to get on to them." Piper admitted honestly. Really she didn't like being a hard ass they just turned her into one with the antics that they pulled.

"You guys, they are all adults or almost adults I think that we can trust them not to do anything stupid." Henry reasoned with them. He did have his reputation as the cool uncle and father to protect.

"Henry, if you think that then you obviously haven't met the group of people that we're talking about right now." Eva said. She didn't mean to sound so damn cynical but those kids were known for getting into trouble.

"I've met them, I just think that you're all harder on them than you need to be. I know that it's hard not to see them as babies anymore, but they're not. We really do need to come to terms with the fact that they are old enough to make their own decisions. This right here is the reason why they don't tell us when they want to go off and do their bullshit." Henry pointed out logically.

"I hate to say it, but Henry does make a pretty valid point. They don't tell us things because they know that we'll only try to stop them or tell them what to do. I have to say I don't think that is working out for any of us very well because then they don't want to tell us when they need help and we don't know when they'll in trouble." Leo agreed with his brother-in-law.

"Leave it to the whitelighter and the elder to make observations like that." Coop joked with them, but he agreed completely with everything that they had just said.

"I will have you know that I am only half whitelighter thank you very much, Cooper." Henry shot back at him.

"I'm a full whitelighter and I think I take offence to the way you said that, Henry." Andy goaded him on. This was the reason why their kids were got off topic so easily.

"Alright, boys, play nicely together." Paige said rolling her eyes at them.

"Paige, you sounded like such a mom when you said that, and you never sound like a mom." Phoebe laughed at her little sister.

"I'm sure that my daughters wouldn't agree with you, or I should just say Carly. I have to be on that child's ass constantly because she is always doing something." Paige said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So is Val, I'm honestly glad that she moved out sometimes that way I don't have to know what kind of trouble she is getting herself into." Phoebe replied nodding her head.

"I was a little excited when my oldest two both moved out." Frank admitted as much as he loved Bianca he couldn't take the way that she and Oriana insisted on fighting all the time when they were growing up.

"You were glad for your Frank Jr. to leave?" Jimmy asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"It wasn't so much that I was glad for her to leave it was just that I was glad not to have to listen to her and Lyn Jr. fight anymore. You would have thought with them being closer in age they would get along better, but they don't." Frank said shrugging.

"It would have been more likely for Maria and Oriana to be the ones who didn't get along trust me I know I happen to be the middle child." Piper spoke up.

"I think it has to do with the fact that Maria and Bianca are so close in age, those two get along good, then Maria and Oriana get along, Bianca on the other hand is closer to Chase." Lyn explained.

"Lyn, how far apart are your oldest two in age again?" Coop asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Maria is eleven months older than B. I had Maria in August and then I had B the following July." Lyn admitted.

"That honestly explains why those two get along so damn well." Phoebe told her.

"They do get along pretty well, I mean they did manage to share an apartment without killing each other. Honestly if I didn't know any better there are times when I would swear that B is my oldest." Lyn said rolling her eyes. Her second oldest child knew how to play on her nerves sometimes.

"I think it helped that Tyler lived with them or they would have killed each other. You have to remember one of them is anal retentive and the other one never liked to pick up after herself. That right there was reason enough for them to fight." Frank chuckled.

"B isn't as bad as you're making her sound." Paige scoffed.

"No, she's worse. I swear everything has to be in the right place or she will know that someone touched her stuff." Lyn informed her.

"That's not such a bad thing." Piper said. She had to take up for Bianca because she was just as bad.

"Piper, you have to say that because if there is something wrong with B then there is something wrong with you. We all know that you are just as bad about having things in order." Prue said staring intently at her sister.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Piper protested indignantly.

"Piper, you have OCD and there is no denying that." Derek told her gently.

"I do not have OCD." Piper denied shaking her head.

Andy scoffed at that. "Come on Piper." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"If I have OCD then your wife is a control freak." Piper countered.

"Then you're right on both accounts because Prue is a control freak and you have OCD." Phoebe jumped into the conversation.

"Pheebs, you really don't want to start something with your sister right now." Nicole reasoned with her.

"Really no one is in the mood to hear you guys fight." Coop agreed.

"Coop, a smart man knows that you don't get into the middle of it." Henry advised his brother-in-law.

"Listen to Henry he knows what he's talking about and he isn't even married to one of the difficult Halliwell sisters." Leo agreed with him.

"Did you just call me difficult?" Piper asked her husband while she glared at him.

"I was talking about Prue, I would never say something like that about you. I don't know how you could think that I would." Leo smiled sweetly at her. He really had to stop taking those not so veiled digs at her she would blow his ass up.

"I can't believe that you guys think I'm a control freak." Prue said sounding highly indignant.

"Mom," Billie said simply arching an eyebrow at her mother.

"Billie, don't look at me like that. I am not a control freak." Prue told her daughter.

"Mom, you can't say that because your younger grandson is just like you. He has to have everything his way or he gets pissed off." Billie tried making her see reason.

"Billie, there is no use arguing with your mother she always has to be right." Phoebe pointed out to her niece.

"Oh boy, here we go." Henry muttered to himself putting his head in his hands. He seriously did not enjoy listening to his wife and her sisters go ten rounds.

* * *

><p>"Finally the fucking power comes back on." Carly grumbled when the house was once again lit up.<p>

"Henry was the one who turned it off and he was obviously the one who turned it back on. The lapse between the two things and the fact that B hasn't come back down here yet should tell you what he has been doing with his time." Chris pointed out logically. He and the others in the basement had decided it would be a good idea to just come upstairs instead of sitting around in the dark just the four of them.

"Chris, that is gross I don't want to think about my cousin's sex life. I hear more than I want to from Carly and Val." Hailey protested sticking her fingers in her ears.

"I really don't want to hear about my mother's sex life and yet that seems to be what we're discussing right now. So just remember no matter how uncomfortable this is for you it's way worse for me." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I don't want to know why my sex life was being discussed because it is none of anyone's business." Bianca said coming into the room holding hands with Henry.

"It sure did take you an awful long time to check the upstairs." Prue said smirking at her.

"I ran into some complications while I was up there." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"I don't think I would call what you two were doing a complication." Lilly teased her making her eyebrows dance.

"I'm sure that it hasn't escaped anyone's notice that Liz went up there the same time that I did and she isn't back down here yet." Bianca pointed out to them.

"Please, she more than likely knew that Wyatt was here and that is why she volunteered to go check things out with you. Knowing the two of them they are still going at it like a couple of rabbits." Savannah said rolling her eyes just thinking about her sister and brother-in-law.

"Savannah, I know that you like to phrase things in the bluntest terms possible, but I would really enjoy it if you didn't ever make reference to what my cousin and your sister do together." Alan said pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I swear I need a fucking dictionary to understand some of these people when they talk." Val groaned she didn't know why they just couldn't use small words for her sake.

"Don't feel like the lone ranger, Bumblebee, they talk above me all the time." Wyatt said coming into the room with Liz.

"Wy, really it's not that hard to do, this is you we're talking about." Jack couldn't resist getting a dig in at his older brother.

"Jackie Sam, be nice." Emily scolded him playfully. She knew just how much he hated it when she called him that and she was more than satisfied with the blush that she saw creep up his cheeks in response to that.

"I have a wild idea if anyone wants to hear it." Henry said his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Uncle Hank, this is you we're talking about so it has to be good." Paige was always down for anything though. She had been really bored lately because with Greg gone there was nothing for her to do. She couldn't focus on the Triad because it wasn't her job to defeat them and her parents were trying their damnedest to make sure that she did normal things for a change.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go on a little expedition." Henry replied.

"An expedition to where? Because I've got to say I know all about the adventures you guys have and I'm not really keen on going on one of them." Mel replied with a questioning gaze.

"I know you know that old mental hospital that is abandoned. I was thinking that we could go exploring out there. That is if you girls aren't too chicken." Henry countered.

"I don't care if the girls want to go or not that sounds like something that should be right up my alley." Troy replied excitedly. He hadn't been a good adventure in well over a year. Mexico had been his last hurrah before he got sucked into staying because of that damn prophecy.

"Come on, what do you girls say? A think a little girls versus guys action could be fun." Wyatt asked he had to admit that he was pretty stoked for this.

"What would the objective be?" Paige asked. This was sounding more and more fun to her by the minute.

"The last group to leave wins and we're going to do this the way ghost hunters do it, that means we aren't using our powers." Henry informed her.

"I say that you boys should gather up your stuff and we should get a move on." Bianca replied. She had to admit that this was one of her fiancé's better ideas. They probably wouldn't find anything and even if they did it wouldn't be anything that they couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave it to Maria to tell Bianca that it was her fault she got pregnant the first time. Only Paige would find writing on someone with a marker an acceptable form of retaliation. Bianca and her damn mommy comments are going to cause Paige to do her bodily harm one day but they are pretty damn funny. Prue and Piper are the only ones who would get into a fight about who is a control freak and who has OCD. I sometimes think that Wyatt and Liz can't help themselves they have to see each other every five minutes are they go insane. Only those boys would do something like cut the power to the house in order to scare the girls. Oh God, they are going to check out an abandoned mental hospital there is no way that this can end well and I'm fairly sure that they all know that. Until next time please review.


	6. No Fear

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: No Fear<p>

"Frank, look at how cute they all were." Lyn cooed looking at a picture of her older four kids when they were younger.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that they looked sweet and innocent." Frank chuckled he was holding Gus who had just woke up to be fed. In the picture Maria, Bianca, Oriana, and Chase were all sitting on the couch. They were about eight, seven, four, and three.

"But you do know better and so do I. Everything was fine until I had Chase and then all hell broke loose because B gained a follower. That kid used to trail around after her like he was her shadow." Lyn chuckled shaking her head.

"I thank God every day that she isn't working for my brother anymore or Chase would be doing it too." Frank sighed.

"Frank, you have to understand that I threatened that girl with a dire number of things if she got back on the bottle or started working for Mickey again." Paige informed him.

Henry went through the box of pictures that was in front of him and chuckled when he pulled one out. "I told that boy that I was going to blackmail him with this picture one day and the time has come."

"Is that the picture that I think it is?" Paige asked him shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's the one where he is sleeping with a piece of toast in his mouth." Henry laughed.

"Let me see that." Phoebe said taking it from him. "What the hell was the boy thinking?" she asked.

"This was after he worked his first week of last outs. He insisted that he wasn't tired and he just needed something to eat. I left the room for a minute I come back and he is passed out with a piece of toast in his mouth." Henry chuckled.

"Melinda was a real joy to be around when she first started working that damn shift." Piper commented dryly.

"Huckleberry was a real joy to be around when she first started working that shift. He was not happy at all that he didn't get to see her as much." Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

"Jimmy, you sound like a little old red neck when you call that boy by that name." Nicole knew that that would get him going.

"Kiss my grits, Nicky." Jimmy shot back playfully.

"Don't you two start now," Derek more or less ordered them.

Billie had a confused look on her face. "What exactly is a grit?" she asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Phoebe admitted.

"Jimmy's breakfast food of choice." Eva said rolling her eyes.

"The only thing that Roman cooks that is not fit for human consumption. I don't have the heart to tell him this, but he can't make grits to save his life." Piper gave another answer.

"Seriously, what is a grit?" Billie asked again she really wanted to know.

"It's ground up corn that you boil, butter, and salt. When cooked right they are really good." Jimmy answered seriously.

"Jimmy, will you ever eat normal people food?" Eva asked her former husband.

"You got a kerosene cat in hell with gasoline drawers chance of getting a southern man to change his ways." Nicole said the southerner in her coming out with the use of that expression.

"Nicole, that is as southern as you have sounded in a long time. I must say that I am mighty proud of you." Jimmy teased her.

"I cover my accent up very well unless I'm tired, stressed, or drunk. I have to with bein' a lawyer, the judges out here can't understand me. Hell, my own kids can't understand me sometimes. They'll look at me like I'm crazy if I say a word in a way that they don't understand." Nicole laughed.

"Savannah has quite the little accent on her most of the time. She'll say something to Alan and he'll tell her that he doesn't speak southern that she'll have to speak English if she wants him to understand her." Paige couldn't help laughing only one of her children would say something like that.

"I'll tell y'all who has a really southern accent on him, Hank. I'm amazed when that boy opens his mouth to talk sometimes. He's got that deep south accent on him too." Nicole informed them.

"Hank does not have a southern accent." Henry protested.

"Henry, yes the boy does. I don't know where he got it from either unless he picked it up from Nicole." Paige corrected her husband.

"Pheebs, I have to ask exactly what you plan on doing with these pictures." Prue asked her little sister.

"I'm actually making a slideshow for Hank and B's wedding. They just don't know about that little fact yet. If I can manage it I don't want them to find out until it is too late to do anything about it." Phoebe answered her.

"Marie, I have to tell you that you're barking up the wrong tree messing with the two of them." Coop warned his wife using her middle name.

"If they haven't killed her yet then they won't." Frank assured him.

"I can't believe that my daughter let her fiancé pick out the colors." Lyn still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Hank had done such a good job.

"Lyn, that was one hell of a fight with those two trying to get them to pick their colors. Finally B just told him to do it because she could give two shits less as long as it wasn't pink." Phoebe replied.

"With those two we're lucky that they didn't pick black." Andy laughed.

"Bianca Lyn was threatened with her life if she even thought about picking dark colors. That is really all I have to say about that." Lyn had pretty much put her foot down on that one.

"It doesn't seem real does it?" Paige asked her friend.

"No, it doesn't. It seems like yesterday they were all still little and now they are grown up enough to be getting married." Lyn replied knowing damn well what Paige had been talking about.

"They really aren't babies anymore, no matter how much it pains us to admit that. I still can't believe that Val is leaving at the end of the summer." Coop said tearing up a little.

"Where is Val going?" Leo asked.

"She is transferring to NYU." Phoebe said she was proud but she was still a little sad.

"I feel sorry for that school, they are going to have to put up with an unsupervised Val and Carly." Henry said shaking his head.

"I should probably put my child on homicide watch. There will without a doubt be dead elders because she didn't get to go away to school." Piper groaned putting her head in her hands. She knew that there was no way that Mel was going to take this well. Henry didn't make it obvious but he looked everywhere but at Piper when she mentioned Mel and school together in the same sentence.

"I think Henry Victor pretty much has that covered all on his own. He isn't feeling too kindly to anything elder related these days." Paige said being playfully dismissive. She knew that if her sister knew what her daughter had been up to lately she would freak the fuck out.

"I can't say that I blame him, I work with them and they don't always keep me in the loop." Leo threw out there.

"What his Billy Bob decided to do about school?" Phoebe asked Billie.

Billie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine on that one. I don't think he even knows what he plans on doing."

"God help the world he will more than likely follow his two cousins off to the east coast." JD commented rolling his eyes.

"He already said that he can't wait to go away to school to get away from me. I don't think he meant that, but with him I can't be sure." Billie knew that her son had just been playing when he said that though.

"Ricky finally got the acceptance letters that he was waiting on for his football, right now he is stuck between the Crimson Tide and the Gators." Derek reported proudly.

"Well, Paige, your daughter is going to either Alabama or Florida." Henry comment dryly. He knew that his daughter would go wherever her boyfriend went.

"Henry, she's had her acceptance letters to both those schools for months now. I bet she goes to Florida, they have the best softball program and they have a good academic program." Paige replied she knew when to pick and choose her battles with their kids.

"In that case my daughter is going to have to be put on suicide watch." Piper sighed. She was really worried about Mel.

"Why are you worried about Mel this time?" Frank asked her. He knew that she worried about her only daughter more than she did her boys.

"Because, lately she just hasn't been acting like herself. If she isn't at school or at work then she is sleeping. I hardly even see her anymore and we are very close. That leads me to believe that there has to be a reason she is avoiding me." Piper stressed out.

"Piper, I'm sure that she is fine. She is just probably trying to sort some things out right now." Paige assured her sister. She knew what her niece had been doing with her time when she should have been in class. She wasn't going to be the one to tell her sister that though, she did not want to have to deal with the violent explosion of Piper's temper that was sure to occur.

"I'm fine is that girl's theme song. Which of course means that she is anything but fine and she doesn't want to talk about what is really bothering her. I swear she hasn't been the same since that thing with Ken." Phoebe was so not helping matters any but she still had to throw her two cents in on the matter.

"I align myself with what Phoebe just said. I know that she isn't fine, but I can't get her to talk about what is bothering her. At this point I don't even know if trying to get through to her is worth having her pissed off at me." Piper put her head in her hands.

"She is a lot like B, you know that those two don't know how to deal with their feelings well. Everything will work out though, Mel is too damn stubborn to stay down for long." Lyn tried to reassure her.

"Forgive me if I don't take much comfort in that thought. I miss the times when I could fix what was bothering her." Piper lamented.

"I think we all miss those times. They have a tendency to make you feel pretty useless sometimes." Coop readily agreed with her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you guys doing?" Wyatt asked his little brother and oldest male cousin with a confused look on his face. Chris and Henry were both going through a bag and they were pulling out assorted weapons.<p>

Chris pulled out a sawed off shotgun and he broke it down so that he could look down the barrels before answering his older brother. "We are gathering ghost hunting materials." He answered like it was no big deal.

"You two have ghost hunting materials?" Liz asked them with an arched eyebrow. Really nothing that those two did should surprise anyone.

"Yeah, in our line of work you never know when this stuff is going to come in handy." Henry replied like she should have thought of that. He pulled out a container of salt and checked to make sure that it wasn't empty.

"It's really a sound way to operate, as witches our powers don't work against ghosts so we have to do something to level the playing field." Paige spoke up in support of her father and uncle.

"Somehow it just doesn't surprise me that you're on board with this." Bianca said shaking her head.

"What's with the salt?" Lilly asked looking mildly confused.

"In the event that you want to kill a ghost you need to salt and burn their bones." Chris explained.

"If only me and the guys that I worked with before I came home were this prepared then the whole Mexico incident wouldn't have happened." Troy mused thoughtfully.

"As much as we like to rag on you about the whole cursed temple thing I'm glad that it happened. I don't think we would have come together as a team so quickly if it hadn't been for that." Henry said absentmindedly. He pulled out a box full of shotgun shells.

"Cursed temple?" Maria asked looking at her oldest sister.

"Sophie, trust me when I say you don't want to know." Bianca said she really did not want to talk about the things that she had seen when she had been in that temple.

"I know more than I want to know about that little adventure, Grams was pissed about it." Oriana chimed in.

"It figures you and Grams would be big buddies. You both like getting on my nerves." Henry muttered while he continued to check over their gear.

"So what is with the shotgun shells?" Mikey asked them mildly curious.

"They are filled with pure iron pellets. They won't kill a ghost but they will dispel it." Chris answered his question.

"You two have put way too much thought into this." Parker commented. Nothing his nieces and nephews did shocked him anymore.

"You know us, Parks, we get bored sometimes." Henry chuckled at him.

"When you two get bored all hell has a tendency to break loose." Chuck spoke honestly.

"Is this why you two have all the weapons that you have?" Prue asked them seriously. She had often wondered why they had so many guns and other things that witches didn't typically use.

"That would be right on the money. Like we've said before there are times when a potion, a spell, or our powers won't work. That is why we have all these things as backup." Chris confirmed for his cousin.

"Hey Paige, for the record that is what you sound like when you say some of the things that you say." Dom told his fiancé with a grin.

"You trying to go for the world's fastest breakup?" Paige asked him with her hands on her hips.

"No, I was merely stating facts, dear." Dom replied rolling his eyes.

"I almost hate to ask this question, but have you two thought of the fact that that mental hospital is supposed to be off limits?" Jason asked his two friends.

"It's not exactly off limits they just don't want homeless people sleeping in there. Trust me it will be fine, Jay, just make sure that you have your badge on you just in case." Mel said she couldn't help being a little excited. It wasn't often that the older kids wanted them to go off on one of their adventures.

"What exactly is the plan?" Tyler asked he wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

"There really isn't a plan we're just going to go in there and check things out. We're not sure if the place really is haunted or not. We are just trying to prepare for anything that we might encounter." Henry informed his soon to be brother-in-law.

"You mentioned something about this being a competition." Hailey reminded her cousin.

"That is if there is anything in there. The deal goes whichever group last longer wins bragging rights. It doesn't have to be a whole group it just has to be whichever group has more people stick around the longest." Jack replied. He really knew how his cousin's and his brother's minds worked.

"You guys should listen to my baby brother he really knows what he is talking about." Chris said smiling brightly at the younger man.

"Come on, Chris, I'm not a baby technically I'm only eight months younger than you are." Jack whined making him sound like a little boy.

"As long as we're getting technical about things, I'm only five months younger than Uncle Hank." Paige chimed in. As long as they were on this subject she was going to get her say in the matter.

"Ok, that is one of those things that I don't need pointed out to me." Bianca said staring at her daughter intently.

"Hank, I don't know that this is such a good idea." Patty told her older brother.

"We'll be fine, there is nothing to worry about. There is more than likely nothing out there anyway and if there is we will be prepared." Henry swore to her. His little sister had a tendency to worry entirely too much.

"Look, I even have the plans for the hospital." Chris said unrolling a piece of paper and spreading it out across the floor.

"I think that we all may be in need of professional help, but those are just my thoughts on the matter." Calleigh said. She couldn't believe that they would put this much planning into something so damn stupid.

" I couldn't agree with you more, Cal." Jake said laughing. Honestly he didn't know where Chris and Henry came up with some of their shit sometimes.

"I'm just asking that we don't have a repeat of the Mexico incident. I don't know about anyone else, but that wasn't very much fun for me." Roman threw out there.

"I agree, what happened in Mexico was very traumatizing, but I think it is about time to get over it." Lilly said.

"Do you think that maybe we should check on our son before we go skipping off?" Val asked Troy.

"I'm sure that he's fine, Val. You just saw him last night." Troy assured her.

"It wouldn't be a very good idea for Dodge to disappear right now." Alan cautioned them. He really didn't want his nephew to blow his cover that would be very bad for all of them.

"I agree he needs to stay under for as long as he can. We don't really know what they will do to them if they find out that he has been playing them." Brady agreed with his cousin.

"Do you think that we'll need holy water for this?" Chris consulted his partner in crime.

"I think we should be good without the holy water. It's not like we're dealing with a possessor demon." Henry dismissed his concerns.

"I can't believe that those two have conversations that include the terms holy water and possessor demon. I think that we should be worried about them." Carly said arching her eyebrow.

"Leigh, we should probably worry more about you than about them." Hailey pointed out to her gently.

"You've got that shit right, Carly can find trouble when there is no trouble to be found." Ricky commented.

"Ricky, don't get into it with your sister-in-law right now." Emily teased her brother.

"You're really funny, Em. The boy hasn't even made it to college yet let's not be marrying him off." Chuck told his little sister. He sounded a lot like his dad when he said that, but then again he had raised Ricky and Emily so he was entitled to sound like a parent when talking to them.

"Chip, you sounded like your dad when you said that." Prue informed her husband.

Chuck sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Holy shit, I'm turning into Derek Bradford and that is not a good thing."

"It could be worse, you could behave like my mother." Chase said hoping to cheer him up.

"Don't wish that on anyone, Oriana already acts enough like mom for all of us." Maria begged her little brother.

"Shut up, Maria, I don't think you're fucking funny." Oriana huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Way to piss her off Sophie," Lindsey commented dryly.

"Lindsey, I'm not going to save your ass when Maria gets a hold of you." Rachel told her baby sister.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me, sis." Lindsey replied sarcastically.

"Hey, now I would really rather that you girls didn't start fighting." Tyler said rubbing his temples.

"Ty, you know as well as I do how they are. I don't know why you even try not to get them to fight." Bianca reasoned with him.

"I can't help but harboring the vain hope that they will one day grow out of this." Tyler replied.

"Tyler Justin, you are aware that it isn't prudent to piss me off under normal circumstances. That is made so much worse when I'm pregnant." Maria warned him.

"Yeah, I really need to think about using protection from now on." Tyler joked.

"You are an ass when you want to be." Maria glared at him.

"Maria, really cut him some slack." Bianca said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Where is this slack when you're pissed at me?" Henry asked his fiancé.

"You know better than to piss me off." Bianca replied simply.

"What did I get myself into?" Dom asked rhetorically throwing his hands up in the air.

"I warned you I don't know how many times about this very thing, so I have no sympathy for you." Savannah chuckled at the face her brother was making.

"Dominic, are your insinuating that I am like my mother?" Paige asked him with a fake grin plastered on her face.

"Dom, a smart man wouldn't answer that question." Brady advised him. He knew how bad his niece could get when she was pissed off.

"A man who likes living would though." Paige glared between her uncle and her fiancé.

"From here on out I have no further comment and I will only be answering yes or no questions that can't get me into any trouble." Dom said and the he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Little brother, that doesn't work either." Chord pointed out to him.

Dom just shrugged in response he was really taking that not talking thing seriously.

"How many of us are there?" Chris asked Henry ignoring the idiots that they called their family.

"There are thirty-nine of us and I'm not sure that I want to know why you're asking that question." Henry replied looking at his cousin like he was crazy.

"Because I thought that we could spilt down into groups within our groups. I know that you understand what I'm talking about so don't look at me like I have lost my mind." Chris replied seriously.

"I get what you're saying. That hospital is a big place and we need to cover the whole thing. So there are twenty of us guys and then nineteen girls. So I guess we can split up into five groups four or four groups of five and then the girls will have five groups of three and one group of four." Henry said doing some really quick mental calculations.

"I have a better idea we should spilt up into four groups of three and two groups of four. The girls should stay split up just the way that you have them. We'll be able to cover more ground that way." Chris pointed out to him. Really those two shared a brain.

"Before we go anywhere we are settling who is in what group." Chuck said putting his foot down he really didn't want to deal with that bullshit once they got there.

"Alan, Dom, and I will stick together." Jack volunteered.

"Thanks a lot Jackie, just leave poor old Phil out in the cold." Brady mock pouted.

"We honestly can't have you and Dom feeding off of each other." Alan replied.

"I think it goes without saying that Hank and I are in a group and I guess that Tyler and Jason can be with us." Chris said settling that matter.

"Chuck, Troy, Coop, and I will stick together." Wyatt said not that that surprised anyone.

"I guess I'll be with Wilma and the Smurf." Parker was of course referring to Chord and Roman.

"Park, that was seriously a good one I have never thought to call him a Smurf." Val was suitably impressed by her uncle.

"I'll go with Huck and Brady." Ricky said he really didn't want to be stuck with Chase and Billy those two together made him want to shoot himself.

"That leaves me and Billy with Mikey." Chase said resigned to his fate. He really rather not be in a group with his cousin but he wasn't left with much of a choice in the matter.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I was not going to be in a group with Mikey." Ricky chuckled at the look that Chase gave him.

"Mels, what do you say you and I partner up?" Paige asked her aunt hopefully.

"You, Charlie, and I can be in a group we all work very well together." Mel agreed.

"I'm totally in." Patty agreed.

"I guess that leaves me with Rach and Maria beings that they are the only ones who know how to stay on task." Bianca mused.

"That works for me." Rachel said she was just afraid that she would get stuck with her sister.

"I guess I'll go with Lizzie." Calleigh said.

"That'll work, Savannah can be with us. That way I can keep an eye on her." Liz agreed.

"Oh joy, just what I wanted." Savannah commented rolling her eyes.

"Oriana, Lilly, and I will be together." Prue said that one pretty much went without saying.

"Sophie, do you think that one of us should supervise our baby sister?" Bianca asked she really wasn't that keen on having her baby sister running around alone.

"B, I'm a big girl I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself." Oriana objected.

"B, I think that we can trust her to be on her own just this once." Maria replied. She knew why Bianca was so leery about their sister going off on her own, but they needed to let her spread her wings a little bit. "And don't be guilty of calling me Sophie again." She added as a side note.

"I guess that Val, Lindsey, and I will stick this one out together." Carly said. That was really not a good idea, but no one was going to stop them.

"Pens and I are together that's all I know." Emily said that wasn't a good idea either.

"I'm with you two." Mia said. She really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I guess that leaves me with you guys too." Hailey said resigned to her fate.

"Look at that, I never thought I would see the day when we settled something like that in such an adult manner." Bianca said her tone was bordering on sarcastic.

"B, we're all growing up. The arguments are even getting to be fewer and farther in between if you haven't noticed lately." Liz pointed out to her.

"If you two want to be grownups you can do it some other time. Tonight is about holding on to our childhood for just a little while longer." Wyatt spoke with an air of authority.

"Wow, I never knew that Wyatt actually had a brain." Carly joked.

"The same thing can be said about you. No one would have ever thought that you were smart enough to get into NYU." Henry deadpanned.

"I don't like you very much sometimes, Junior." Carly told her brother while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I seem to have that effect on you, and don't call me Junior, you know that I don't like it." Henry replied.

"I don't think that anyone in this room actually goes by their given name." Mel observed.

"I do," Hailey said she was just about the only one.

"And so do I." Lindsey chimed in.

"You are the only ones." Mel commented rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I answer to my given name too." Wyatt said the thought had just occurred to him.

"I do too," Troy wasn't very quick on the draw sometimes.

"I kinda do." Emily said. She would answer to Emily but most of the time she went by Em.

"I can't believe that we're having this conversation." Chris said shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go over the plans for the hospital that way we're prepared." Henry said with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Do I want to know what's going on that Sam and I had to be called away from our poker game?" Victor asked when he orbed into the living room of the manor with Sam.<p>

"Really, you should all know better than to call us away from our adventures in gambling." Sam agreed with his friend.

"I really rather not hear about the two of you gambling. I have more than I can say grace over with my two sons." Nicole said. Really her boys had a sickness when it came to gambling.

"Dad, Sam, we thought that you guys might enjoying coming over and looking through old pictures of the kids with us." Piper explained to the two men.

"I find that to be a perfectly acceptable reason to interrupt our gambling." Victor said his clear blue eyes twinkling.

"How often is my father over there losing his ass off?" Frank asked. He knew that Victor and his dad were big buddies.

"I see Brennan at least four times a week. He only loses if Sam isn't around, but then again an infant would make a better poker player than Sam." Victor replied.

"Shut up, Vic, I'm not that bad at playing poker and you know it." Sam said sounding defensive.

"Tell yourself whatever you have to so you feel better." Victor said with a smirk.

"If you two juveniles are done now." Paige said looking in between the two of them.

"Where are our grandchildren tonight?" Sam asked taking a seat.

"The boys are at my house and I shudder when I think about the things that they could be doing and the girls are at Ricky's again I'm not really sure I want to know what they're doing. And then the babies are all upstairs sleeping." Henry answered him. He was really clueless if he thought the older kids would be content to sit around and mostly behave.

"In other words they are up to no good like usual." Victor chuckled. He knew his grandchildren very well. Hell he was an accomplice to a lot of their little charades. He had covered for them more times than he cared to count. But he had done because he knew that they had to be able to stand on their own two feet sooner or later.

"I don't know how you could say something like that about them. They would never dream of doing anything to get in trouble." Leo said rolling his eyes. He knew that those kids could find trouble even when there was no trouble to be found.

"Leo, if you think that then there is no way in hell that we're all talking about the same kids right now. I'm pretty sure that they have all been up to something since the womb." Coop pointed out to him like he was dense. Actually that would make a lot of sense if he was then they would be able to tell where Wyatt got it from.

"With Oriana the things that she is up to always involve shopping." Lyn commented sarcastically. Where her daughter got her addiction to shopping from she would never know.

"Her and my son should get along just fine they are both battling an addiction with O it's shopping and with Chord it's gambling. I can't say that they make the best couple in the world though, because they would never have any money." Nicole mused in a teasing manner.

"Don't you and Lyn even think about marrying those two off yet. Let me get through giving B away and then we'll talk." Frank said tearing up a little. The thought of letting his little girl go pained the hell out of him.

"Frank, is someone having trouble letting go of his little buddy?" Billie asked him. For some reason she enjoyed teasing the hell out of Frank.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frank sniffled.

"I know that it's hard, buddy, but we'll get through it. At least Henry and B are marrying each other. We know that they're not going to change." Henry offered him helpfully.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." Prue said shaking her head.

"I don't know what else you expect. Frank is a child stuck in the body of a grown man." Derek reminded her.

"You're one to talk Derek Caleb, you don't even want to go there not after you spent hours constructing a bridge out of blocks with our grandson." Eva said staring him down.

"Hey, I had to make sure that he was doing it the right way. I didn't want him to build something that wasn't structurally sound." Derek defended himself.

"I don't even want to know so I'm not going to ask." Andy said.

"Says the man who spent twenty minutes lecturing his grandson on the art of throwing a football." Prue pointed out to him.

"I had to make sure that Colt knew what he was doing. Besides that we were bonding and you were supposed to be bonding with Hayden." Andy said sticking his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Hayden and I were bonding, we were just spying on you and Colt." Prue informed him.

"JD, I don't know that we should leave our children alone with my crazy ass parents anymore." Billie told her husband.

"Oh, let them have their fun. I like having a place to send the kids when we get tired of them." JD joked. He loved his kids they just knew how to be a handful when they wanted to.

"You can send them my way if they ever get to be too much to handle. I haven't really had a chance to spoil them rotten yet." Victor offered.

"Just say no, you've all seen how badly he spoiled, Chris, Hank, and Prue. I don't think we can deal with anyone else being like those three." Paige said shaking her head violently from side to side.

"There is nothing wrong with those three, I don't know how you could suggest that there is." Victor said pretending to be offended. He knew for a fact that those three happened to be just about the worst of their generation.

"Dad, don't be stupid." Piper said flatly. She knew that the man couldn't be dense enough to think that those three were innocent.

* * *

><p>"I know that it might be a little late for this now, but I don't think that this is such a good idea." Hailey said looking up at the huge wrought iron fence that guarded the entrance to the mental hospital. It was about the only thing that still looked presentable, the grounds were over grown with weeds and grass that came up to the knee. The hospital itself was in even worse shape, some of the barred windows were broken out and the white pain was grungy and peeling.<p>

"Live a little, Hails, there is nothing here that is going to hurt you." Patty said patting her cousin on the back.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get in there?" Mel asked turning to her brother and her cousin. This was their show so she and everyone else looked to them for answers.

"Leave that one to me." Paige said as she took a running start and began climbing over the fence.

"Paige, get off of the fence before you hurt yourself." Bianca told her with a hint of resignation in her voice. It was a miracle that the child hadn't gotten herself seriously hurt already.

Paige jumped down. "Well, that was a thought but I don't think that it is going to work." She said looking up at the fence. Honestly that wasn't one of the best ideas that she had ever had.

"Child, I wonder about your sanity sometimes." Chris said looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"We have bolt cutters. Really I know that scaling fences is cool, but doing things the easy way tends to keep us from getting hurt." Henry said pulling a pair of bolt cutters out of his bag.

"Huh, imagine that there is an easy way to do something." Paige said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"She gets that shit from you, I just want you to know that." Chris said turning to Bianca.

"I don't think she gets that from either of us, that is her own personal brand of insanity." Bianca replied.

"Ok, we're in," Henry announced putting the bolt cutters back in his bag.

"B, I think it should scare the hell out of you that you're marrying someone who is so much like you." Maria commented to her sister.

"Yeah, I know and I really don't want to think about that right now." Bianca replied.

"Alright, I'm sure that everyone remembers going over the floor plans. Just go in there and spread out we'll see if we come up with anything." Chris said taking charge.

"Ty, come help us get this damn gate open." Henry called to his future brother-in-law. It took a moment but Tyler, Henry, and Chris managed to get it open and they went strolling onto the property.

"Anyone wants to back out now is the time." Wyatt said once they walked up to the door of the hospital.

"In for a penny in for a pound." Prue replied. Not that she was really sure of what that meant but it sounded good to her.

"The only thing I ask is that you guys try not to get yourselves hurt because I will be the one who has to explain how it happened." Henry begged them.

"I can't make any promises on that front." Paige chimed in on that one. She didn't know the meaning of the word careful.

"He wasn't talking about you, there is no doubt in my mind that you can find new and unique ways to get hurt." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go in and get started." Troy begged. He was chomping at the bit on this one. He hadn't been on a good adventure in a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jason turned on his flashlight and scanned the beam along the empty corridor that they were headed down. "So, where are we going to start this little goose chase?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I was thinking that we should start by checking out the records room, but that is just a thought." Henry replied he had a shotgun slung over his left shoulder like he was a hunter.

"That sounds good to me, if we know which patients were problematic then we know where to start looking for ghosts." Chris agreed with his partner. The flashlight he had in his hand was scanning every surface of the hall they were walking down. He didn't want to be caught by surprise.

"You guys are having entirely too much fun with this already." Tyler commented shaking his head.

"If you're going to complain we will kick your ass out of the group." Henry informed him.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just making conversation." Tyler replied.

"What the hell possessed you two to want to do something like this?" Jason directed the question at Chris and Henry.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Chris asked his cousin.

"I'll let you tell him." Henry retorted. He was keeping his eyes peeled as they walked along.

"Grandpa acquired the rights to start building on this place and as it turns out everyone that he is sent in here has been chased off. So the question isn't is there a ghost the question is how many are there and how do we get rid of them?" Chris informed his group.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Tyler asked.

"No, but we figured that we wouldn't be able to get them all in here if they knew that something was really going on. This is totally safe we just need to find out who is behind all of this so we can clear up the issue." Henry replied.

"Come on, if I remember the blueprint correctly the record's room is this way." Chris said hooking a quick left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"If you ask me this place is more than just a tad bit creepy." Maria said she was clutching a flashlight in her right hand and she had a death grip on Rachel with the other.

"I've seen a lot worse." Bianca commented. She had her shotgun cradled in the crook of her arm and her flashlight beam was bouncing all over the place as she inspected things.

"B, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Rachel muttered shaking her head.

"Hey, when you're an assassin you go in a lot of places that aren't very savory." Bianca defended herself. The hallways were empty and hallow so their voices were echoing. The walls were marked with graffiti and they were dirty.

"So, are you nervous about marrying Hank?" Maria figured that she might as well get her sister talking while she couldn't escape.

"No, I love him and I know that he loves me. There is nothing for me to be nervous about." Bianca replied.

"We just have to make sure. With you we never know what you are thinking." Rachel said giving her a smile.

"I'm not going to run, if that is what you guys are worried about. I wouldn't hurt him like that. I know that I'm not the best at facing my feelings, but there is no reason for me to ignore what I feel for Hank." Bianca assured them. She knew what they were thinking because the truth of the matter was she had thought about running.

"Like Rach said we never know with you. I'm not saying this to piss you off I just want to make sure that you're happy." Maria said gently.

"I'm happier than I have been in a long time. I promise you that everything is fine and this is the one time that you have nothing to worry about." Bianca swore to her. She liked that her older sister was concerned but she didn't need to be.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked. She would like it better if they weren't wandering around aimlessly.

"I don't know about you guys but I took a really good look at those blueprints and I saw that there was an infirmary. I figure that a bunch of shit must have gone down in there and that would be an ideal spot for some ghosts to be camped out." Bianca replied turning right down a really dark hallway.

"Sure, that sounds good there is always a reason to do all kind of shit to crazy people. I just had to come with these two, I should have known that they were going to put us right in the middle of the action." Maria muttered to herself.

"Don't worry so much Sophie, I promise that nothing is going to happen to you." Rachel teased her cousin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa, Troy, slow down some man. I know that you are excited but the rest of us are having a hard time keeping up with you." Wyatt told his brother-in-law. The only way he was keeping track of him was by watching the beam of his flashlight.

"Sorry, I just know this really prime spot to check out and I don't want the others to beat us to it." Troy apologized but he didn't sound contrite in the least bit.

"Where is this spot?" Jake asked him. At the moment he was questioning his little sister's sanity for willingly dating him.

"The basement, there looked like there could be a lab of some sort. And you know that means some pretty cruel experiments probably went down." Troy was acting like a kid in a candy store.

Chuck scoped out his surroundings with the eye of a trained professional. He had his shotgun in his hands and at the ready should he need to use it. "Violence equals ghosts big time." He agreed.

"Honestly, how do we know who they are to get rid of them?" Wyatt asked. It was a very valid question.

"Well, there has to be a record's room around here somewhere. We can check that out after we see if there is anything big going down in here." Troy replied. He thought of everything when he was on one of his little adventures. But that was just how his brain had been wired to work.

"I swear to God, he is going to go off on one his little adventures one of these days and we are never going to find his body." Chuck muttered in resigned disgust.

"For the sake of my wife I hope that doesn't happen. For reasons that I can't imagine she seems to be rather attached to him." Wyatt commented dryly.

"Ok, boys, let's just take it down a notch nobody is dying here." Jake said trying to calm them down.

"Coop, I don't pay any attention to them. I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to do anything to get myself killed." Troy assured them.

"Troy, I will feel a lot better if this wasn't coming from the man who thought it would be a good idea to go tomb raiding." Wyatt told him sarcastically.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. He didn't think they were ever going to get over that. "One of these days I am going to live that down. And then you're all going to be sorry that you gave me such a hard time about it for so long."

"I'm thinking that's not going to happen, but lead on anyway." Jake said patting him on the back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Paige, tell me that you have a plan and we're not just going to wander around here aimlessly." Mel begged her niece. She had gotten stuck with the shotgun since she was the only other one who knew how to use it and because it freed Paige up to pull dangerous stunts.

"I was thinking that we would check out the wing where all the total crazies were kept in isolation." Paige replied scanning the beam of her flashlight on the ground to keep from tripping over anything.

"That sounds good to me, nothing says haunted like the complete loony ward." Patty agreed.

"Paige, something tells me that you are going to manage to get us into trouble." Mel told her seriously.

"God, I hope so. It has been so long since I've gotten to do something like this just for fun." Paige said. Aside from Troy she was the only one who would be this excited about doing something like this.

"I worry about you, child." Patty said shaking her head.

"There is nothing to worry about. Like I tell Dom all of the time, my father is obsessive compulsive and my mother is anal retentive, a little bit of crazy was bound to rub off on me." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"I can't believe you went from being broke up with Dom to being engaged again." Mel said is disbelief.

"Well, our relationship has never worked on a normal time table. I figure we're just setting things back to where they were before we took a break. I never said that I didn't want to marry him I just said that we needed time apart." Paige informed them. Only in her mind did that type of logic wash.

"Only you could make sense out of that using that type of logic." Patty mumbled. She loved the girl but she was one hell of a pill when she wanted to be.

"I am extremely gifted, stick around long enough and I will teach you a thing or two." Paige replied with a huge grin on her face.

"And then they are all always worried about me. I say that I'm normal when compared to you." Mel scoffed.

"Mels, don't be like that, you should be excited right now. We have no one around to tell us not to do dangerous stuff. I think that we can have a little bit of fun." Paige said excitedly causing the other two to shake their heads at her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So how did things go with Paige this afternoon?" Jack asked his friend. They were in what appeared to be the cafeteria area of the hospital.

"Things went very well." Dom replied with a smile that was almost bright enough to light up the dark room.

"Define very well, with Paige that could just mean that she didn't attempt to punch you out." Alan commented sarcastically. He knew how his niece operated so he didn't believe Dom when he said things went well.

"Not only are we back together but we are engaged again." Dom reported happily.

"I give it six months before she decides that you guys need more space." Jack bet. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them work out he just knew that Paige was stubborn as a damn mule.

"Hell, you're an optimist, I give it six weeks." Alan bargained with a gleam of mirth in his eyes.

"You two are a couple of dick heads when you want to be." Dom said flipping them off.

Jack however had stopped paying attention and he was staring at a transparent form dressed like a lunch lady. He brought his shotgun up to his right shoulder and leveled it on the figure. "Tell me that you two see what I'm seeing." He begged them.

"We see it too," Alan confirmed.

"Jackie, don't pull the trigger I don't think that she wants to hurt us." Dom reasoned with him.

"As long as she doesn't try to make ghost kibble out of me I'm not going to pull the trigger. The minute she makes a move all bets are off." Jack said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Let's just move slowly out of here." Alan suggested.

"I'm with Al on this one." Dom agreed nodding his head vigorously.

"Alan," Jack said and his cousin instantly knew what he meant. He pressed up against Jack so that his back was to his and he grabbed him by one of his belt loops. "Ok, Dom, you're on point let's move." He ordered. As they moved on Jack kept a sharp eye out for more malevolent spirits.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Of all places for us to explore you chose the showers?" Liz asked her baby sister with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"When you're the one with the gun then you get to pick where we explore." Savannah replied patiently.

"I think someone spent a little too much time with her big brother when she was growing up." Calleigh said fighting off a smirk.

"I have hung around Troy a little too long so I'm not going to argue with you about that one." Savannah said with a shrug.

"Cal, please don't encourage her." Liz begged her friend.

"Lizzie, you need to relax everything is going to be fine. I picked the showers for a reason. We have the least chance of seeing anything weird in here." Savannah rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Spoken like someone who actually has active powers to defend herself with." Liz grumbled.

"What are we supposed to be looking for here?" Calleigh asked casually.

"Anything that looks remotely ghostlike. Why do you ask?" Savannah asked in reply.

"Oh, because of that." Calleigh pointing at a message that appeared to be writing itself on the shower wall.

"Warning, turn back now." Liz read the message as it was written. "We're not by chance going to listen for a change are we?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, I'm not giving Paige something else to use against me." Savannah scoffed at her sister like she had lost her mind.

"You really are Troy's sister." Liz glared at her.

"From what I understand this is some of the stupid shit he does." Calleigh agreed with Liz. She hadn't been around for the temple incident but she had heard about it numerous times.

"Oh yeah, this right here is classic Troy." Liz said nodding her head. She couldn't believe that it was her rotten luck to have her only sister turn out a lot like her older brother.

"Don't be a baby, let's go see what else there is to be found." Savannah said pulling her sister along by her arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me again why we had to be the ones to take the outside." Roman demanded of Parker and Chord.

"Because, some the most interesting things you're going to find are going to be because you searched the grounds first." Chord explained to him patiently.

"I for one happen to think that this is a great idea." Parker said. He was just excited to be out from under the watchful eye of his oldest nephew.

"Good, then you can be the one to explain to Mel how I died." Roman was just being dramatic now.

"Ro, I hate to break this to you but spirits don't normally want to hurt you." Chord tried to pacify him.

"Tell that to someone who wasn't drug down to Mexico by your older brother." Parker scoffed. He still had nightmares about that shit.

"No shit, we all almost got killed that night." Roman did not want to relive that experience anytime soon.

"Park, take the gun I think I've found something of interest." Chord handed the shotgun to Parker and he turned on his flashlight.

"Chord, what the hell are you looking at?" Parker asked him sounding slightly confused.

"Well, best friend of mine, I happened to notice that not only doesn't this window have bars on it, but it's also blacked out. Nothing good could have happened in this room." Chord explained as if he were talking to a couple of children.

"So, you just want to fucking break in?" Roman asked him incredulously.

"We already broke in, now I'm more interested in breaking this window so we can see what's inside." Chord corrected him. It was not hard to tell that he was raised by a lawyer with the way that he had twisted those words around.

"Dude, you are totally your mother's son." Parker pointed out to him.

"Just do me a favor and don't tell my mom that. She will frown upon the fact that I have decided not to be a lawyer." Chord replied sarcastically. He went in the bag he had with him and pulled out a crowbar. "Let's crack this puppy open gentlemen." He said with a grin. He was really having way too much fun.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe that Henry willingly gave you a gun and he refused to give it to me." Oriana pouted. Henry had given Prue the shotgun for their group figuring that she would do the least amount of damage with it.

"With any luck we won't have to use this damn gun." Prue replied. She didn't know if she would be able to shoot it if she had to but she was keeping that little tidbit to herself for the moment.

"We're in the fucking break room, I don't think that we are going to encounter anything in here that needs shooting." Lilly replied rolling her eyes.

"It's a damn shame that there isn't a store in here because we could totally check that shit out." Oriana said confidently. It always came back to shopping with those three.

"You know, that you are the reason that they call us the Trinity of the Shopaholics don't you?" Prue asked her dryly.

"I'm well aware of the reason that they call us that I just can't bring myself to care." Oriana replied with a huge smirk.

"O, I don't remember you being such a smartass before you died." Lilly observed.

"I wasn't until I was forced to spend like four years with Grams. That would be enough to turn anyone into a smartass. It was even worse once Aunt Prue left at least I had her to keep me sane before that." Oriana acted like talking about the after life was the most normal thing in the world.

"This conversation can't even be grouped in the same category as normal." Prue grumbled. She didn't know how they got on some of the topics that they got on but they really needed to think about not talking about some things.

"Neither can the size of that rat." Lilly said pointing to a rat that was hunkered down in the corner of the room gnawing on what looked to be a piece of bread.

Prue turned her shotgun on it and lead started flying of course it just caused the rat to scamper off because she hadn't been close to hitting it. "I don't think I can move my legs right now." she stammered. She still had that deathly fear of mice and rats.

"Really, Prue?" Oriana asked her with her mouth hanging open.

"You guys know that I am terrified of all rodents and don't you dare think about laughing either, this is not fucking funny." Prue said doing a full body shake.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere else where rodents aren't likely to hang out." Lilly said taking her sister-in-law by the arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Really Phil, of all the prime spots that we could have investigated you wanted to check out the guard's cage?" Huck asked his girlfriend's brother as he picked up a broken radio.

"Hey, don't knock it buddy. Sometimes you can find out the most information by checking out what doesn't seem to be important." Brady defended himself.

Ricky was looking through the contents that were laid out on a folding table. "Maybe there is a file here about the more problematic prisoners and that could help us determine where we need to start looking." He pointed out logically. Huck and Brady had let him be the one to lug that damn shotgun around.

"That would be in the record's room and more than likely Chris and Hank went there first." Brady dismissed that idea. He knew his cousins a little too well.

"Still there has to be something around here that could be helpful." Ricky said with a resigned sigh.

"If this place is haunted I think that it is more likely that one of the inmates is doing the haunting rather than a guard." Huck voiced his opinion on the matter.

"That is fine in theory, but it is entirely possible that the guards got caught up in something with the inmates so they are forever linked." Brady pointed out logically.

"I really wish I knew where Chris and Hank get all their bright ideas from. We are more than likely on a wild goose chase right now. Not that I mind because I have to admit this is fun, but seriously they may need professional help." Ricky bitched.

"Lookie there boys, it turns out Phil Halliwell does know a thing or two." Brady said pointing to a figure dressed in the blue uniform of a guard walked by.

"Should I shoot?" Ricky asked bringing the shotgun up just in case.

"No, let it him be." Brady replied. He didn't want to start shooting unless they were in danger.

"I wonder what the hell the deal with this place is. Honestly it would have been nice to have a little bit of background information before we brought our asses all the way out here." Huck complained. It wasn't that he wasn't having fun it was just that he would have liked to known what they were looking for.

"Well there is one way to find out." Brady said and he went on when he saw that he had the boys' attention. "Let's follow him."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You know that there is something sincerely wrong with the fact that we are using the fucking shrink's office to get high." Carly commented as she puffed on the joint that Lindsey had supplied.

"Well then I guess it happens to be a damn good thing that none of us ever claimed to be normal." Lindsey said taking the joint from Carly.

"Linds, that is seriously some good shit, where did you get it?" Val asked her friend.

"Chase and I grew that, that is pretty much the last of what we had though. Aunt Lyn found out about it and it was not pretty at all." Lindsey replied cringing at the thought of how her Aunt Lyn had gone through the roof on her and Chase.

"Val, we really need to have my brother and our cousin checked out mentally. They are just about the only two people I know who would do something like this for fun." Carly stated.

"My boyfriend is probably getting off on this right now. You know what he gets like when it comes to exploring things." Val reminded her. Not that anyone had to be reminded about the way that Troy acted.

"Your boyfriend is one fine piece of ass, is he any good in bed?" Lindsey asked out of curiosity.

"He is damn good as a matter of fact. What ever happened to that sexy ass older brother of yours?" Val asked in reply.

"Sean is about the same as Troy when it comes to being a nomad I figure he'll come home when he needs something." Lindsey shrugged.

"We should probably get moving so it looks like we are actually doing something." Carly suggested. She knew that they would be in deep shit if they got caught getting high when they were supposed to be ghost hunting.

"I think we have a few minutes, it's not like we're actually going to find anything." Val rolled her eyes. She could honestly give two shits less if they got caught.

"Alright, just a few more minutes and then we have to go. We really don't want to get lectured." Carly relented.

"No worries, it's not like we're going to get caught." Lindsey assured her. It was probably a damn good thing that she didn't come around more. Carly and Val got into enough trouble on their own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on you guys are going to have to go search somewhere else we were here first." Hailey protest when her group ran into Chase's group.

"Don't be that way Tinker Bell, there is nothing wrong with us searching together." Chase said giving her a charming smile.

"You know she would be a lot more likely to agree with you if you didn't call her Tinker Bell." Mia pointed out to him.

"Mia, don't even bother trying with him, he is brain damaged." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Hey now, there is no need for the name calling, we can just keep each other company." Billy said sliding closer to Mia. He shot a cocky smirk in Chase's direction.

"Really, this could be a whole lot more fun if we joined forces." Mikey suggested stepping close to Emily.

"Mikey, my boyfriend will kick your ass if he finds out you were trying to put the moves on me and that is after I get done with you. I don't think I would risk that if I were you." Emily warned him.

"Hails, let's go check out that guard tower." Chase said. He still harbored the vain hope that if he couldn't get Mia then maybe he could get Hailey.

"Nothing of any use is going to be in the guard tower. We're more likely to find something useful inside." Hailey pointed out to him logically.

"That is a pretty good point, but you know all the older kids have probably already gotten to the good stuff that is inside." Billy whined. He hated being younger than everyone else because they liked to tell them what to do.

"We're out in the yard, there had to be a least some good fights out here." Mikey said hopefully.

"Mikey, this is a mental hospital not a prison. You have watched one too many movies." Penny corrected him.

"He has a point, crazy people can get into fights too." Chase said thoughtfully.

"This is true, I mean I've seen Chase in action before." Hailey scoffed at the man. She really enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"I believe it after being in the foster system for so long." Mia agreed.

"Oh great, they are all going to get into it while we are supposed to be hunting. At this rate the older kids are never going to trust us to go out alone." Billy murmured to himself.

"I actually agree with you on that one, Billy." Penny said taking his side.

"That is nothing new Penny, you Halliwells almost always side with each other." Emily joked with her friend.

"Need I remind you that you are dating a Halliwell?" Penny asked her in jest.

"This is totally getting us nowhere." Mia bitched. Then again she was always bitching. That girl couldn't see the bright side of the sun.

"Alright, I say we check out the grounds some more and see if there is anything that could be a clue around." Mikey suggested. He actually had a good idea for a change normally he was the one spouting bullshit.

"That sounds damn good to me." Hailey agreed quickly.

"There should be a cemetery or something out here, that would be one of the best places to start looking." Chase said thoughtfully. He could be serious when he wanted to be he just didn't want to be all that often.

"Ok, you and Hailey can take point since you are the ones with the shotguns." Emily told him. She wasn't going to be on point if she didn't have to and she wasn't going to bring up the rear either. She preferred to stay in the middle where things were nice and safe.

"Somehow I knew this was going to end with me putting my neck on the line." Hailey commented dryly. Not that anything any of them did could surprise her anymore.

"You know that we love you Hails," Penny said grinning at her.

"I don't like any of you anymore, I just want you to know that." Hailey grumbled.

"It'll be ok Hails, I'll protect you. You have to remember who my sisters are. I might not act like it but I do know what I'm doing." Chase said pulling her close to him.

"Chase, just this one time I'm going to forgive the fact that you put your hands on me. Just don't be guilty of doing it again." Hailey said as they went off in search of something useful.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what those kids are up to." Piper said. She couldn't help worrying about them because they had a knack for getting into trouble.<p>

"Piper, I'm sure they're fine and there is nothing to worried about." Leo assured his wife. He had their infant son in his arms and he was feeding him a bottle.

"They better be fine, lord knows that I need them. Chris and Hank are supposed to be getting a team together and checking out something for me." Victor said.

"You're getting them to check out the investment property?" Derek asked him out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I mean they have to be useful sometimes I let them live in their apartments for next to nothing." Victor replied.

"Is this that old mental hospital you just bought?" Sam asked him.

"That would be the one." Victor answered with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about dad?" Paige asked the man she thought of as her father.

"I'm going to level that old mental hospital and put up more apartments. That only problem is every work crew I have to go in there gets chased off. I'm thinking that it might be haunted so I asked the boys to check it out for me." Victor explained.

"You gave them a job to do they will love you forever." Phoebe commented sarcastically.

"Knowing them it'll be an in and out job. I just want to see if there is anything to the rumors." Victor replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"That sounds like something that is right up their alley." Prue agreed.

"You guys don't think?" Nicole asked she knew that she didn't have to tack on the last part of the question.

"I do think, as a matter of fact I know that they did. I'm pretty sure if we were to walk down the street right now that we wouldn't be able to find a trace of any of them." Lyn answered her.

"I'm sure that they're not getting into any trouble." Frank said but he didn't believe that for a second.

"We shouldn't worry about them until we have to. For all we know there is nothing going on that should concern us." Henry spoke calmly and rationally.

"Henry, you really have way too much trust in that group of people." Eva told him. She trusted none of those kids to stay out of trouble.

"They are all big boys and girls I say that they can take care of themselves if this is what they wanted to do." Billie took up for them.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't be so calm if I were you, I'm pretty sure your son is into this mess with them." Andy reminded her.

"He'll be fine, the older kids won't let anything happen to him." Billie replied. Really they couldn't get into that much trouble ghost hunting, could they?

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm just giving you a head's up I'm going to be out of town for the next week so it might be a little while until I can get the last chapter up. I promise I'll make it extra long because of the wait though. Until next time please review.


	7. Ghost Hunt

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Twiggy31 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Ghost Hunt<p>

Chris, Henry, Jason, and Tyler made their way into the infirmary the figured that they had the best chance of finding something in there since they had read that a ton of people had died in there. That made it a prime spot for haunting and the guys were in the mood for a little ghost action.

"Chris, as far as well thought out plans go this is not on the list. I still say that we should have checked that other place first." Jason bitched very rarely did he disagree with Chris's ideas but this was one of those times.

"Look, it's not like I'm a professional ghost hunter or anything. I'm making this shit up as I go and if you don't like it just keep your mouth shut for right now." Chris shot back at him in a playful tone. He couldn't ever get mad at Jason.

"At least he admits to not having much of a plan on this one." Tyler said with a shrug.

Henry was too busy getting the lay of the land to pay attention to anything that they were doing. There were numerous hospital beds littering the room and some of them had bloodstains on them. "Do me a favor if I ever get sick or hurt don't bring to a place like this." He commented dryly.

Chris went to reply but he cocked his head to the side and his ears perked up he could have sworn that he had heard something. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Henry raised his shotgun to his shoulder in reply. "Yeah, I heard it." He stated simply as if pulling a gun was the most normal thing in the world. The source of the noise was coming from a small room in the back of the infirmary. Henry pointed to Jason and then to the door, lastly he pointed to himself. The message was clear you open the door and I will be ready to shoot.

Jason threw the door open to reveal Bianca, Rachel, and Maria on the other side. "I'd say that we have a real big threat here." He commented sarcastically.

"Honey, put the gun down before you hurt someone." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"I think I'm going to need you to put your gun down first." Henry replied. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that his fiancé had a gun pointed at him.

Bianca lowered the shotgun. "Happy now dear?" she asked him mildly sarcastic sounding.

"Very," Henry said lowering his gun.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Maria asked though she was staring at her husband when she said that.

"We just came from the record's room and we thought that this would probably be one of the best places to start our investigation." Chris explained to her.

"Perry, it worries the hell out of me that you are so clinical when you want to be." Rachel chuckled shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"It's a gift that I have, Claire." Chris replied with a shrug. He knew that it would piss her off if he called her by her given name.

"Don't you two even think about having this argument right now." Maria cautioned them. Now really wasn't the time or place for them to be getting into an argument.

"B, how long have you guys been in here?" Henry asked to get things moving along.

"Not long, it took us a little while to find this, but we haven't seen anything so far." Bianca replied. It was amazing how much alike they really were sometimes.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not even really sure what we're looking for. All I know is that there has to be something going on around here." Chris replied absent-mindedly.

"Chris, maybe you should tell them what you told us." Jason suggested gently.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, what the fuck is going on here?" Maria demanded of him with her hands on her hips.

"Um, so maybe the interest I have in this place wasn't just passing. Grandpa recently bought this property for development and all his workers keep getting chased off. He thinks that with everything that has been going on that this place might be haunted and he asked us to check it out." Chris explained rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet.

"Jesus, Chris, that is something that would have been nice to know before we came here." Bianca spit out sarcastically.

"Look, I know that I was wrong not to tell you, but I didn't want you guys thinking of this as a job. I thought that it would be something fun that we could all do together and we could help grandpa out in the process." Chris replied.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you should have told us." Rachel said glaring at him.

"Come on this doesn't change anything." Henry said backing his partner up.

"This changes everything, we're not some mercenaries that can be used for slave labor." Maria bitched.

"Maria, please don't start." Tyler begged his wife and he knew that he would get in trouble for it.

"Uh, guys," Jason, said hoping to get their attention. He was standing face to face with the ghost of a patient who had a bloody wound on his abdomen. The others were all too caught up in arguing to notice that anything else was going on.

"Tyler, it really isn't wise for you to piss me off right now." Maria seethed at her husband.

"Guys," Jason tried again to no avail.

"Now really isn't the time for us to be arguing." Henry tried making peace with the group at least for the moment.

Jason felt weak in the knees when the ghost that he was facing walked right through him. He felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen and when he clutched it his hand came away sticky with blood. "Guys, help," he let out a strangled cry.

"What?" They all yelled at him in unison and they turned to face him just in time to see him hit the floor.

"Jackson, what happened?" Henry asked rushing to his side he instantly began trying to heal him.

"There was a ghost and he walked right through me." Jason said his voice sounding shaky.

"Hank?" Chris asked when he saw that his cousin's healing powers weren't working.

"_I think that I'm not going to be able to heal this because he got it from the ghost." _Henry explained telepathically.

"Ok, buddy, this isn't going to work the way it's supposed to so we're going to need to get you out of here." Chris told Jason. Just as he said that the door to the infirmary slammed shut.

Tyler went over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Uh, that's not good."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Maria said heaving a sigh.

"Honey, I wouldn't kid about something like this." Tyler assured her.

"I don't want to alarm anybody, but my orbing is down." Chris announced loudly.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I don't think that that is a real comforting thought." Rachel commented dryly.

"What are we going to do about Jason?" Tyler asked it was a rather important question.

"You're going to put him on the cleanest looking of those beds and then I'm going to improvise." Maria said taking charge.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Bianca asked her sister.

"Leave all medical related emergencies to me, if we need someone or something killed I will defer to your judgment." Maria told her sarcastically.

"What do you need?" Chris asked her.

"I need a needle and thread. I'm not even going to try to operate on him, I'm just going to close the wound to keep it from getting infected." Maria replied.

"Ok, then let's get cooking." Henry said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, I'm not going to fucking lie that one hurt just a little bit." Chord groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.<p>

"Dude, you have a big fucking mouth, I'm thinking it would help our cause if you were a little bit more quiet." Parker said climbing in the window after his best friend.

"I knew that I became a chef for a reason, I'm just not cut out for this type of work." Roman said he had no trouble getting in through the window because he was so small.

"I hope you three never become professional cat burglars for a living, I heard your asses coming ten minutes ago." Troy said giving his little brother a hand.

"It's a damn good thing that we weren't trying to be quiet. We were just trying to get in here." Chord replied.

"What were you guys doing outside?" Wyatt asked with a confused look on his face.

"We were trying to see if there was anything interesting and we found this, the window to this room wasn't barred and it was blacked out. According to Chord that is a sign that something good was going on down here." Parker explained to them.

"Oh wow, the Shane brothers are both exactly alike." Chuck commented.

"You think?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"I don't think, I know that he gets all his good looks and charm from his big brother." Troy cracked.

"Are we going to stand around talking all night or are we going to investigate this shit?" Roman asked. He didn't quite share everyone else's enthusiasm for this little adventure.

"I suppose we should get a move on." Wyatt agreed.

"Let's go then." Troy said directing the beam of his flashlight down the long corridor before them.

The scene that greeted them was a rather macabre one. There were numerous hospital beds fitted with restraints, there was a machine that had been used to administer electric shocks, and there were various other torturous implements set up.

"This is one really nice looking place." Chuck said letting out a low whistle.

Wyatt went to a surgical table and picked up an implement. "You don't know the half of it, apparently they were performing lobotomies down here. It hasn't been legal to perform that kind of surgery for mental disorders in forever." He reported. They all looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Don't look at me like that I am a doctor I know some things." He mock pouted.

"We're just not used to you being smart about some things." Jake said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I really, really don't like the looks of this place." Parker said looking around nervously he was half convinced that this was going to be a repeat of that fiasco in Mexico.

"I don't like that you're here. You shouldn't be here right now." An almost transparent figure in a white lab coat said to them. The man was well groomed with a dark black mustache to match his slicked back hair.

"We don't mean any harm we're just checking things out." Chord said keeping his voice neutral he was trying to get the spirit to bring things down a notch.

"I'm Dr. Monroe and this is my private research facility." Dr. Monroe informed them.

"What kind of research do you do here? I only ask because I'm a doctor too." Wyatt asked hoping that he would be willing to talk to a fellow doctor.

"I conduct research with the mentally unstable to see if I can find out what makes them tick. It's a lot like taking toys apart and putting back together again to see if they work right." Dr. Monroe replied like what he was saying wasn't a big deal. "I could always give you a demonstration." With a wave of his hand Roman and Jake were both strapped down to hospital beds.

Chuck pulled his shotgun but the crazy doctor sent him flying into a wall. Parker on the other hand managed to get off a shot that hit it's target but that didn't help matters for long. They all heard the huge metal door that separated the torture chamber from the rest of the hospital shut with a loud clang.

"That didn't sound good at all." Chord had a pretty good knack for stating the obvious.

"That sounded worse than not good, I think we might be in a little bit of a pickle." Troy commented calmly this whole thing really didn't phase him at all.

"This is not good, my mom is going to kill us all." Wyatt stressed he knew that Piper would go through the fucking roof on this one.

"You alright, Chuck?" Parker asked helping him up off the floor.

"I'm going to have a nasty headache in the morning but other than that I'm fine." Chuck said cracking his neck.

"Here let me help you out of there." Troy said as he walked over to Roman and began undoing the restraints that held him down.

Roman sat up and began rubbing his wrists. "Thanks man," he said gratefully.

"That wasn't on my list of top five most fun things ever." Jake said once Troy got him undone.

"Wy, was right about one thing if this bastard doesn't manage to kill us then Aunt Piper is going to." Chord said with a sigh.

"We'll find a way out of this we always do." Chuck said trying to sound more confident than he felt. It wouldn't really help them if they were to all go to pieces.

"I just hope we don't have to call my sisters in to bail us out. We would never hear the end of that shit." Parker sighed. He knew his sisters entirely too well.

"When we get out of this shit I'm going to kill Hank and Chris." Jake grumbled.

"I think we're all going to kill them when we get out of this mess." Chuck said rubbing his temples he could already feel a headache forming.

* * *

><p>Exploring the ward for the intensely insane might not have been the best idea that Paige had ever had because at the minute she, Mel, and Patty weren't fairing too well at all. Actually she and Patty were both fine it was Mel who was having the problem.<p>

Mel was having some type of psychotic episode and nothing that they could do or say was getting through to her.

_Mel was stuck in a dizzying vision of sorts and in it she was face to face with the last person that she wanted to see again. _

"_What the fuck do you want, Ken?" Mel demanded of the man who had made her life hell. _

"_Don't be that way Mellie, I just want to talk to you." Ken replied giving her what he thought was a charming smile. Little did he know that he didn't do anything but repulse her. _

"_I don't have a fucking thing to say to you and I think I told you to never call me that again." Mel seethed there was venom dripping from her words when she spoke. _

"_That's right, I wouldn't want to upset you by calling you by the same name that your gypsy uses for you." Ken spit out sarcastically. _

"_Don't you dare talk about Roman," Mel warned him she knew that her powers had little effect on him but she was still capable of hurting him if she wanted to. _

_Ken smirked that evil smirk of his at her. "That one hit a nerve, then I guess I shouldn't talk about how good it felt to hold his life in my hands. You should be with me I'm ten times the man that that little sissy will ever be." He was just saying that he knew were going to piss her off. _

"_You've got that wrong he is twenty times the man you'll ever be. He would never do anything to hurt me the way that you did." Mel fired back at him. _

"_Mel, he'll never love you the way that I do." Ken reasoned with her. _

_Mel scoffed that was a laughable charge at best. "You never loved me, I was nothing more than a job to you so let's not pretend otherwise." _

"_That's not true I fell for you and I shouldn't have." Ken admitted to her. _

"_I'm really not interested in hearing any of this." Mel wanted so badly to be far away from him. As much as she hated to admit it she was still really messed up from what he had done to her. _

"Charlie, what do you think she's seeing?" Paige asked. They had sat Mel down in the first chair that they could find.

"I hope I'm wrong about this, but I think she's seeing Ken. She has to be, that is just about the only thing that can get her this upset." Patty replied. She knew her cousin very well.

"How bad did things with Ken get?" Paige asked. She had only been around to get rid of him she didn't have to deal with the things that had happened before then.

"Things with Ken got really bad, at one point he kidnapped her and he almost managed to kill her. I think the reason she has such a big problem with the way things happened with him is because he managed to fool her." Patty explained quickly.

"Shit, of course we would do something as stupid as bringing a person with deep seated issues to a fucking haunted nut house." Paige commented rolling her eyes.

"You don't have issues?" Patty asked her in reply.

"My issues have issues, but my mental blocks are so tight that it takes a lot to get through them. I'll be fine, and you should be fine, Mel is the one we have to worry about not being fine." Paige retorted.

"Any ideas?" Patty asked her.

"I have no clue about what exactly is going on I just know that this is the handy work of a ghost. I hate to break it to you but I don't have all the answers." Paige gave her best guess about what was going on.

"Paige, if you were the one who had all the answers then we would be in some serious trouble." Patty couldn't help joking a little bit.

"That is so true, you have no clue how fucking crazy I really am." Paige couldn't disagree with her because it was the truth.

"What should we do about Mel?" Patty asked she didn't really want her cousin to relive all of that if there was something that they could do to help her.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one. I unfortunately don't know what to do in this situation." Paige gave a helpless shrug.

"You're supposed to be the smart one." Patty said throwing her hands up in a sign of frustration.

"I know that, but like we just talked about I don't always have all the answers if you could help some that would be great." Paige retorted sarcastically.

"If I knew how to help I would, but I don't fucking know what to do right now." Patty yelled back at her.

"Bitch, calm down it's going to be ok. I'll think of something I always do." Paige assured her.

Patty looked at her indignantly. "I know that you of all people didn't just call me a bitch."

Paige smirked at her. "Sorry, it just kinda slipped." She chuckled punching her aunt lightly on the arm.

"I'm sure that it did just slip." Patty replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so cynical you're starting to sound like Mia." Paige cracked.

"The day I sound that bad you have my permission to shoot me." Patty sighed. She really liked Mia but the girl couldn't see the good in anything.

"This is me you're talking to, you know better than to give me permission to shoot you." Paige said clapping her on the back.

"Paige, we're going to make it out of this ok aren't we?" Patty asked her she couldn't help sounding a little shaken.

"Of course we are, this is nothing I have gotten out of much worse than this before. I promise you that I am going to get us out of this." Paige swore to her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Patty said giving her a weak smile.

"You better listen good right now because this is the only time that I'm going to admit to being like my mother, I happen to take after her in the respect that I don't make promises that I don't intend on keeping." Paige replied throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"What about Mel?" Patty asked.

"Just give me a minute to think about it and then I'll see what I come up with." Paige said giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Dominic, I wish you would watch where the fuck you're walking for once in your life." Savannah yelled at her older brother when he literally ran into her.<p>

"I don't even want to know how we managed to run into you guys." Dom groaned.

"It's good to see you too, sunshine." Liz told her little brother sarcastically.

"Do I want to know where you guys were?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We were checking out the showers and we saw something so Lizzie decided that we needed to get out of there." Calleigh explained to her boyfriend's nephew.

"Why were you guys running away like your asses were on fire?" Savannah asked the three young men.

"We were just in the cafeteria and there was a ghost in there so we decided to get while the gettin' was good." Dom explained he didn't even notice that he had slipped and sounded like his mother.

"Alright mom," Liz said chuckling at him. "You sounded just like mom when you said that." She explained to him when she saw the confused look on his face.

"It's official, none of us got the take a risk gene from mom, we all got it from our fathers." Savannah said shaking her head in disgust.

"You think I'm scared of a ghost? I ain't scared of no fucking ghost, honestly you've met my girlfriend. Shit, I've survived Paige Halliwell, one little ghost isn't shit." Dom replied hotly.

"Tone it down a little bit, killer." Jack said shaking his head and chuckling.

"You better listen to your bitch, Dom." Savannah taunted her brother.

"Hey, don't you start with him. We need to figure out what we're going to do." Liz said calling them both down.

"We have a couple of options, we can split up again or we can stay together." Alan said listing their only options at the moment.

"Is leaving an option?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Lizzie, if that were one of our options I think Al would have said that." Calleigh pointed out to her friend.

"I guess we could always go back to the cafeteria and scope out what is going on there." Savannah suggested. She was just as bad as Troy and Chord were when it came to investigating things.

"That sounds good to me, I feel better checking it out with more people. Honestly, I can't believe Chris and Hank decided to split the groups the way that they did." Jack and Savannah actually agreed about something for a change.

"Top ten signs of the apocalypse, Jack and Savannah are actually agreeing about something." Dom commented dryly. Those two really hadn't gone five minutes without arguing in over four years.

"Shut up, Dom." Jack and Savannah yelled at him in unison.

"Alright, we're going to go back into the fucking cafeteria because we have nothing better to do. We are not going to behave like a bunch of girls, now come on." Calleigh ordered them.

"Come on Jackie, maybe we can find you some pie." Savannah teased him.

"Woman, don't start about that fucking pie." Jack warned her.

"Why are you two always carrying on about this fucking pie?" Liz asked she was really curious.

"We don't even have time to get into it right now because it is one long ass story." Alan replied chuckling.

"This wouldn't happen to be something like the feud that Wy and Chuck had over who ate the last doughnut would it?" Liz asked out of curiosity.

"Lizzie, it is exactly like that and it is better not to get the two of them started on it." Dom informed his sister as they made their way back to the cafeteria.

"I have to say that I think there may be something more to this place than what Chris and Henry let on." Jack observed.

"Where our brothers are concerned there is always more to the story than what they let on. I thought that you would have figured that out by now." Alan pointed out to him.

"The only thing that I've figured out for sure is that listening to Paige has a tendency to get me in trouble." Jack retorted.

"Not listening to Paige gets me in trouble." Dom commented.

"I have no comment on that one." Savannah said rolling her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but I'm not really seeing anything going on in here." Calleigh said taking a look around. Just then the door that led to the cafeteria slammed shut.

"You just had to open you mouth, Cal. I'm willing to bet that we're not going to be able to get out of here now." Liz groaned this really wasn't her idea of a good time and she was going to kick her brother-in-law's ass when they got out of this mess.

"You can't blame this on me, it's not my fault that we listened to the brothers from another mother when they said that this would be a good idea." Calleigh objected.

"I haven't figured out how yet all I know is that this is somehow your fault." Liz informed the younger woman.

"Whatever you say, Lizzie." Calleigh said throwing her hands up in the air.

"We're not going to get anywhere playing the blame game. It would be helpful if we had more information about this place. I'm willing to bet that if we wait until daylight we will be able to get out of here and do something about it though." Jack reasoned.

"The trick is surviving until then." Alan scoffed.

"Al, don't go back to being a crab ass about everything. You're not nice when you're being crabby." Dom pleaded with him.

"Albie, take it down just a little bit." Savannah told her boyfriend.

"This is the absolute last time that I let those two talk me into doing anything like this." Calleigh bitched.

"Cal, I say the same damn thing all the time when Jack and Paige get one of their wild hairs, but I never follow through with that threat. They are all just so damn charming that you can't help saying yes to them when they want you to do something stupid." Dom interjected.

"Dom, how do you think our brothers are fairing right now?" Liz asked her baby brother.

"I would say that those two are having the time of their fucking lives." Dom answered knowing that it was true.

"Really, Lizzie, this is Troy and Chord we're talking about. They are having the best time out of all of us." Savannah assured her.

"I guess there is nothing to do now but wait." Calleigh observed with a sigh. She was never doing anything like this again.

* * *

><p>"You're reasoning behind coming to this floor is what?" Lilly asked her sister-in-law as they made their way through the floor that the shrink's office was on.<p>

"It seems like the safest bet if we don't want to run into anything remotely disturbing." Prue answered her like she should have thought of that already.

"I'm good with Prue's logic, I would rather that we not get turned into ghost food." Oriana chimed in.

Lilly shook her head and muttered to herself. "And to think I'm friends with you two willingly."

"You know that you love us, Lilly, don't try to pretend that you don't." Prue scoffed at her trying her best to sound indignant.

"Really, this is Prue and I, what's not to love?" Oriana asked rhetorically.

"You two are both very full of yourselves." Lilly told them in all seriousness.

"That's only when your brother's not around." Prue told her with a smirk.

"Prue, that was gross, even I don't want to hear about what goes on between you and Chuck." Oriana protested.

"Honestly, O, the things she says don't even phase me anymore." Lilly said as she opened the door to the shrink's office. She couldn't really say that she was surprised when she saw Val, Carly, and Lindsey sitting there looking dazed out of their minds.

"You guys chose to get high right in the middle of a ghost hunt?" Prue asked them. She knew damn good and well what was wrong with the three of them and she could only shake her head.

"Well, we couldn't get high earlier so no seemed like a good time." Val replied sarcastically.

"You guys have no idea how lucky you are that we are the ones who found you and not some of the older guys." Prue said glaring at them.

"Prue, I hate to break this to you, but we really don't care." Carly said smirking.

"Lindsey, you are so lucky that I'm not Rachel or one of my two bitch sisters, you have no idea how much trouble you would be in if I were." Oriana told her little cousin.

" I'm not scared of my sister or yours for that matter." Lindsey replied like it was no big deal.

"I shudder to think what's going to go on with Val and Carly being in New York by themselves." Prue said with a sigh.

"They are grown up now, Prue, you can't lead them around forever." Lilly told her.

"I know that and I don't think I even want to try. I now know why Mel is always on their case though." Prue sighed again.

"Mel is no fun she is always trying to make us behave." Carly stated with a groan.

"Somebody needs to make you children behave." Lilly said shaking her head at her.

"It's not like we hurt anything we haven't even seen a trace of a ghost." Lindsey protested. The way she saw it they were just unwinding a little bit.

"I'm not even going to lecture you it won't do any good anyway." Oriana said she didn't know what else to say to her stubborn ass cousin.

"O, you can't pretend that you weren't reckless when you were our age." Val pointed out to her.

"Val, if you want to get technical about it I was never your age and that is because I was reckless. I swear to God if you tell Bianca what I'm about to say I will deny it, but I should have just listened to her that night and then this whole mess could have been avoided." Oriana admitted that she had been wrong.

"Please, like any of us are going to tell B that she was right about something else. There is no living with her as it is." Carly commented. She was honestly glad that her brother was the one who had to deal with Bianca and not her.

"If anyone wants my opinion on the matter I say that we should just hide out in here and let the others run around like they don't have any good sense." Lilly suggested. Really this wasn't her idea of fun but she had gone along with it.

"That's one idea that I like a lot." Prue agreed.

"I don't see what it would hurt if we hid out." Oriana said she wasn't going to do anything that she didn't have to.

"Jesus Christ, I would just about kill for a fucking cigarette right about now." Lindsey mused to no one in particular.

"All you ever had to do was ask." Val said producing a cigarette from her pocket.

"You have just saved my life." Lindsey said as she lit up.

"I see that you, Chuck, Wyatt, and Roman share the same damn disease." Prue said. She knew that her husband still smoked when he thought that she wasn't around to catch him.

"You say disease I say guilty pleasure." Val replied like it wasn't a big deal.

Oriana moved to shut the door but she was beat to the punch when it slammed shut on it's own. She tried the handle and she couldn't get it to budge. "This is not good." She said stating the obvious.

"Of course something like this is going to happen, because we have yet again let Hank and Chris talk us into one of their stupid ass plans." Lilly groaned. She didn't know when they were going to stop going along with everything that the brothers from another mother did.

"Their plans aren't always stupid they're just not always thought through all the way." Prue defended them.

"Prue, don't defend my brother, he is a fucking idiot and everyone knows it." Carly growled. She got into enough trouble on her own she didn't need anyone else's help with that.

* * *

><p>"I bet you think that it's a good idea to follow a ghost again." Huck said peaking his head from out behind the overturned table that his group was hiding behind. A ghostly projectile whipped past him and he took cover again.<p>

"Ok, I'll admit that it isn't the best idea I've ever had but it was better than being bored." Brady defended himself. They were in the gym of the institution and they had walked right into a hotbed.

Ricky popped up from behind the table and fired off a round. "I'm thinking that this isn't going to keep working for that much longer because we don't have that many shells." He pointed out to his two partners.

"Ricky, don't expose yourself. The last thing I want to do is explain to Charlie how I got you hurt." Brady said pulling him back down.

"This isn't your fault, you had no way of knowing that this was going to happen." Ricky assured him.

"I should have known better than to go following behind a fucking ghost when I didn't know what the hell was going on." Brady argued.

"We can argue about whose fault this is later, right now we really need to concentrate on not getting killed." Huck pointed out logically.

"Hey, I'm all for not getting killed, but if you haven't noticed there isn't really a way out of this." Brady reminded his youngest sister's boyfriend.

"We noticed that when we figured out that none of us can teleport out of here." Ricky piped up.

"Thank God that this is an open space. One of us could always try going for the door while the others create a distraction." Huck suggested.

"I don't know what good that would do. I imagine if we can't teleport out of here then we can't just walk out the door either." Brady put a squash on that plan.

"I guess we would be better off staying put then. It's better to stay here where we know what is going on than it is to walk out into the unknown. Whatever is out there could be so much worse than this." Ricky spoke logically.

"I'm all for dealing with what we have in front of us right now. I just don't know how long we are going to be able to fight them off." Huck replied.

"I don't think they want to hurt us. If they did they would have already done it. I think that this is a time loop of some sort and they are reliving what happened here." Brady said thinking on his feet.

"It would have really been helpful if we would have found out more about this place before we decided to go exploring." Ricky said. It was just a thought though.

"We're not capable of having a reasonable thought when we're all together." Huck reminded him. They pulled some of their stupidest stunts when they were together; alone they tended to think things through better.

Ricky clutched his stomach when it rumbled. "Damn, I wish I would have thought to bring some food with me." he lamented.

"Dude, you seriously need to do something about the fact that you have to eat so much." Huck told him with a chuckle.

"I know the cause of my constant hunger and yet there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it." Ricky replied seriously.

"It just so happens that I have this granola bar in my bag, now you can eat it now or you can save it for later when you will really need it." Brady said producing a granola bar from his war bag.

"I can wait until later." Ricky said knowing that he would need it more later than he did right now.

"If we're just going to hang out back here we might as well do something to take our minds off of things." Huck suggested to them.

"Are you suggesting that we hold gossip hour?" Ricky asked with a smirk on his face.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting and I think that Brady should go first." Huck replied seriously.

"You don't want me to go first because there is nothing that you two can come up with that will beat what I have to tell you." Brady informed them.

"Now you seriously have to spill." Ricky told him. He had seriously hung around those girls entirely too long.

"Hailey and I have been kinda sorta seeing each other for the last few weeks." Brady admitted. If he was going to die in here he wanted to make it known that he was with Hailey.

"I thought that she was with Dante." Huck said with a confused look on his face.

"She is but we're also seeing each other, actually that is the correct term for what we're doing. The term for what we're doing is fooling around." Brady reported proudly.

"That is so something that Carly and Val would do. I mean honestly, those two have been known to date up to three guys at a time." Ricky said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can attest to that being something that Val would do anyway. She was still sleeping with me when she got together with Troy." Huck spoke up forgetting that Brady was with them.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Brady said shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts out. "Anyway, Hailey and I aren't actually sleeping together we're just fooling around." He explained to the younger boys.

"I can honestly say that I never expected anything like that out of sweet innocent little Hailey." Ricky chuckled.

"Hailey isn't as sweet and innocent as she would like everyone to think she is. I can attest to that first hand." Brady replied. He really couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to be drug into this conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, let's just go investigate this creepy looking shed, there is no way that any dead bodies or anything were stored in here." Mia spit out sarcastically. At the moment they were stuck in a shed that had been used to house dead bodies.<p>

"Mia, it's not like we knew that we were going to get stuck in here." Billy said trying to calm her down.

"I still say that we should have just kept looking for the damn cemetery at least then we would have been able to fight something." Hailey chimed in.

"Don't be like that Tinker Bell. We all thought that this would be the lesser of the two evils." Chase reasoned with her.

"Frankie, I don't think that she likes to be called that." Mikey pointed out to his cousin.

"Don't call me Frankie, dumb ass." Chase said thumping him upside the head.

"This fighting bullshit isn't going to help get us out of here anytime soon." Penny pointed out to them.

"Pens, you know as well as I do that there is no use in trying to reason with the idiots when they get like this." Emily reminded her.

"I wish we knew what really went on at this place. I'm thinking that it's not common practice to just throw your dead out in a shed like this. This was a fucking state run hospital they should have had to account for all deaths. I'm sorry but there is way too much blood out here for anyone to have died from natural causes. It almost seems like some of these people were butchered." Mia said thoughtfully.

"Mia, I can only chalk this knowledge up to the fact that you have read entirely too much." Hailey said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't help it that I get bored sometimes and I like to read about a bunch of different things." Mia defended herself.

"My guess is that we're stuck in here until the sun comes up at least." Chase said after thinking it over.

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked his cousin.

"That is normally how this haunting shit works. The ghosts run rampant at night and then they calm down some during the day." Penny explained to him.

"Pens, I think it should scare me shitless that you know something like that." Emily said looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"I just really paid attention to that class we had in magic school about ghosts." Penny replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"I stopped paying attention in magic school a long time ago." Emily admitted.

"I honestly don't think that these ghosts want to hurt us. If they wanted to do that they could have a hundred times over by now. It's almost like they are stuck here." Billy observed.

"Of course they're stuck here that tends to be what happens when they don't move on." Hailey spit out sarcastically.

"Everyone just needs to take it down a notch with this sarcasm bullshit, I know that some of you are Halliwells and you can't help it, but it's not helping matters any right now." Chase said taking charge.

"Like they are going to listen to you." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"Child, I don't know if I can take you being gloomy right now." Hailey told her friend. She really got tired of her being so cynical all the time.

"Well, I have a damn good reason to have such a gloomy outlook on life and so do you for that matter." Mia replied undaunted.

"Mia, this has to be way more than the foster homes getting to you." Hailey told her seriously. For as long as she had known Mia the girl had carried a sadness about her.

"Fine, if I tell you guys my deep dark secret you have to promise that you won't make me sorry I told you." Mia said in resignation.

"Mia, you have my word." Hailey swore to her.

"I've never told anyone this before, but I had a little brother. After I was released from the hospital demons sent by my father kidnapped us and he didn't make it. I know that there was something more that I could have done and I have to live the rest of my life knowing that I couldn't save him." Mia admitted to them. That was the first time she had talked about her brother in years.

"Mia, you have to know that it wasn't your fault. You were just a kid yourself there was nothing that you could have done." Billy was quick to comfort her because of his competition with Chase.

"He was still my little brother though and I should have taken better care of him." Mia argued.

"Take it from someone who has been through this before, blaming yourself never helps. B blamed herself for years for what happened to O and it nearly drove her insane. No one wants to see that happen to you." Chase told her gently.

"Mia, I had no idea. You could have told me this at anytime." Hailey said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and besides that it hurts to talk about it." Mia replied shrugging off her friend's concern.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have felt sorry for you." Hailey assured her. At the time she had been to busy feeling sorry for herself to feel sorry for anyone else.

"I wasn't good about opening up back then and I'm still not so great with it. Kyle doesn't even know about my brother and he is my foster dad." Mia informed her.

"Mia, you know that blaming yourself isn't healthy you need to deal with this. I'm not saying that it has to be today but someday soon." Penny pointed out to her. She knew that bottling up your emotions was not a good thing to do.

"One day soon when I think I'm up to it I'll deal with it but until then things are better off the way that they are." Mia maintained stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Kyle orbed into the living room of the manor. He had just gotten in from a date and he had nothing better to do with his time at the moment since Mia wasn't at home. "Fancy seeing you here, Kyle, what brings you to our neck of the woods? Henry asked his charges care taker.<p>

"I had nothing better to do so I figured that I would drop in and see what you guys were up to." Kyle replied.

"Hey, Kyle, do you remember this?" Andy asked his friend holding up a picture of Parker in his football uniform. Parker couldn't have been more than six when the picture was taken.

"Of course I remember that, we couldn't get him out of that damn football uniform for two weeks, he even slept in it." Kyle said chuckling.

"Leo, I'm seriously going to kill your sons, there is no way that my daughter would have thought to do something like this." Piper told her husband she couldn't help being worried about her kids now that she knew what they were up to.

"Your daughter can get into a lot of trouble without any help from her brothers, thank you very much." Leo knew that there was really no use in arguing with Piper when she got in one of these moods.

"In all fairness I don't think that Wyatt was into this. I think that this was another of Hank and Chris's stellar ideas." Paige pointed out to her sister.

"Please, it's no secret that once Chris and Hank suggest one of their wacky ideas everyone else is on board." Phoebe chimed in.

"This is so very true, those two seem to be the ringleaders of that little group." Eva agreed.

"In all fairness it is their personalities that make them that way." Henry had to defend his boys if no one else was going to.

"Maybe I'm missing something here, but I don't really see where they did anything wrong this time." Prue said. She was sure that she would be singing a different tune once her kids were teenagers.

"They didn't really do anything wrong this time, there is a whole group of them and this isn't like it is a repeat of the time that they went to Mexico." Billie agreed with her mother.

"Billie, you don't get points for agreeing with your mother." Coop joked with the woman.

"Let's not even talk about Mexico, because I shudder when I think about all the things my son has done that I don't know about." Nicole said shivering a little at the thought.

"Whatever he did couldn't have been that bad he did make it home alive." JD supplied helpfully.

"JD, I'm going to go out on a limb here but I don't think you're helping matters." Derek pointed out to him with a smirk.

"The only thing I'm worried about is my girls killing each other. That is a very real possibility with those three." Lyn said shaking her head. Her girls really didn't get along all that well sometimes.

"I'm more worried about our son they would kill him before they killed each other." Frank replied.

"I'm sure that there is nothing for you guys to be worried about, the kids all know what they're doing." Victor said. He knew that Piper was pissed at him for going to Henry and Chris with that kind of a job.

"Dad, you really should know better than to encourage Hank and Chris this type of thing is right up their alley." Paige told her dad chuckling. Really she thought that this was funny.

"I told him the same thing, but he didn't listen to me." Sam chimed in.

"Shut up, Sammy, you're supposed to be on my side." Victor told his friend playfully.

"I'm not taking sides that way I won't get into trouble." Sam said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Sam, there are still plenty of ways for you to get into trouble, trust me on that one." JD said rolling his eyes.

"Do I want to know what kind of trouble Mia has gotten herself into this time?" Kyle asked nervously.

"I wouldn't say that she is any trouble, they just all went to investigate an abandoned mental hospital that dad bought." Phoebe told him.

"Maybe I should go see about them." Kyle replied thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they're fine, if not we would have known by now if something was going on." Paige called him down.

Leo got a funny look on his face. "I think something might be up with them, I just got a weird vibe off of Mel. I think we should go see about them." He said seriously.

"Leo, you're not going anywhere, none of you are for that matter. They think that they're old enough to go off on these little adventures without telling us then this is one mess that they can get themselves out of." Piper said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Piper, don't you think that that's a little harsh?" Prue asked her sister.

"No I don't, they want to be treated like adults and this is us treating them like adults. Maybe they'll learn to think things through better if we don't go running to their rescue." Piper maintained stubbornly.

"Piper, I really don't think that now is the time to be teaching them a lesson." Henry said worriedly.

"They have to learn something sometime." Piper replied she was holding firm on this point.

"Piper, if something happens to them you're going to feel bad because we didn't go help them out." Lyn knew her friend was just pissed off at the moment.

"They're pretty damn resourceful, I think that they can survive until the sun comes up. That is how it works with most hauntings anyway, if you make it until the sun comes up then you're golden. If they're not back by the time the sun comes up then we will go in after them but not until then." Piper eased up a little bit.

"Maybe we should just check on them now to make sure they're ok." Frank said he really didn't like the idea of his kids being in trouble.

"They are always complaining that we don't give them enough space to work things out on their own. Well tonight we're going to give them the space that they want. One day when they have kids of their own they will understand what the hell they have been putting us through for years." Piper wasn't going to budge on this.

"How about this, you send them a text message that says to meet at the restaurant at six? I'll make some breakfast and then we can get this whole mess sorted out." Jimmy asked making a pretty good suggestion.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Jimmy." Eva nodded her head enthusiastically. At this point she would have agreed with a demon if they could make Piper see reason.

"I still think that we're being too nice to them." Piper grumbled.

"Piper, you knew that they were going to have to grow up one day." Prue pointed out to her sister.

"This isn't about them growing up, this is about them being completely reckless with their lives." Piper replied she really wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily.

"Honestly, Piper, it's what they saw us do for years. Sure we were at peace with the demons but we still got attacked regularly. We would throw all caution to the wind just to get rid of a demon. They are only copying what they grew up around." Paige reasoned with her sister.

"I can't say that my kids faired much better, they grew up in a house with two assassins for parents. And it didn't help that Mickey was still actively involved in the game. The only want to try to make us proud by doing what we did only better." Frank threw out there. Sometimes something smart did come out of his mouth.

"I will freely admit that B is so much better than either of us ever were at being assassins." Lyn replied.

"Prue and Jake are much better witches than I could ever think about being. The tight control that they have on their powers is unbelievable." Phoebe said she really was proud of her kids she just hated to see them all growing up.

"I always knew that this day would come I just didn't think it would come so soon. It seems just like yesterday that we were the ones who could fix all their problems with a few simple words. Now they're all growing up, getting married, and moving on with their lives, it's a little hard knowing that we're not that important to them anymore." Piper admitted with a sigh.

"Piper, we're always going to be important to them just in a diminished capacity. We just have to trust that we raised them to know right from wrong and how to handle themselves correctly." Henry pointed out to her.

"Now, will you please let us go give them a hand?" Leo asked his wife.

"No, they can wait a little while. We don't even know what they're up against. They will be fine until the sun comes up." Piper was not going to budge so there was no use in trying to get her to.

"Piper, look at it this way, this might be one of the last chances that we ever have to help them out when they're in trouble. I know that you don't want to pass it up." Nicole said appealing to her friend's motherly instinct.

"Piper, we've never failed them before and I really don't want to start now." Eva chimed in.

"Ok, I'm going to level with you guys, I honestly don't know what we can do to help them right now. If they're stuck in there then there probably isn't a way for us to get in to them." Piper relented just a little bit.

"So you weren't just trying to be a hard ass when you told us that we should wait until the sun comes up?" Phoebe asked her.

"No, I think that that is our best chance of getting them out of there if they need us to." Piper replied.

"Pipe, you tend to forget that you are friends with a gypsy, I happen to know all kind of charms and things to ward off spirits long enough to get them out of there." Eva pointed out to her.

"You're the ones that are always preaching to me that we need to start treating them like adults and now you want to go in there and rescue them." Piper sighed throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's like Nicole said this might be the last time that they really need us to bail them out." Coop answered. The truth be told he was having just a hard time with his kids growing up as Phoebe was.

"Eva, you're sure that your charms will work?" Piper asked her friend.

"I'm positive that they will work." Eva assured her.

"We're not worried about pissing the kids off?" Piper asked just to be sure.

"It's not like we're doing their job for them we're just bailing them out so that they can do all their own leg work." Paige explained to her sister.

"I want you all to know that if I had suggested that we do something like this you guys would have told me that I was being a control freak." Piper pouted.

"Piper, you are a control freak you can't help that." Prue joked with her little sister.

"It takes one to know one." Piper spat back at her.

"Eva, how long will it take you to be ready?" Jimmy asked his former wife.

"Not long, I know where everything is all I have to do is run home and grab it." Eva answered him.

"Ok, we'll just go in get them and get out. It shouldn't be that hard." Paige said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"At least that's what we're hoping for." Phoebe said she knew with those kids that this could be very complicated.

Of course at that moment Lyn and Jeremiah both had to come wandering into the room. "Come here, baby girl," Lyn said picking her granddaughter up. "Your mommy and aunties are so grounded when I get my hands on them." She said kissing her on the head.

"Dad, will you and Sam be ok with all the kids?" Paige asked him.

"We'll be fine, there is nothing to worry about here. You guys just go get the older kids out of the mess that I got them into." Victor replied.

"Dad, you didn't get them into this mess, they got into this mess because they don't think things through all the way." Piper said. She had softened considerably.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing, Maria?" Chris asked about Jason's condition.<p>

Maria had done a rough patch job on Jason's wound and she felt like it would hold up for the time being. "He'll be fine, he just needs to be healed as soon as possible." She replied.

"I'm thinking as soon as possible is going to be day break." Henry said he was leaning up against the wall.

"What makes you say that?" Bianca asked her fiancé.

"That's how these things typically work, B." Tyler answered his sister-in-law.

"I'm not going to lie I'm in a little bit of pain here." Jason groaned as he attempted to sit up.

"That tends to happen when you have to have Maria stitch your ass up." Rachel told him not unkindly.

"I don't know if that was a dig at my nursing skills or not so I'm going to let that one go." Maria said glaring at her cousin.

"B, you need to look at things on the bright side at least if we get turned into ghost kibble tonight we won't have to worry about that stupid engagement party Aunt Piper insists on throwing us on Sunday." Henry would be glad to get this wedding done and over with because he was tired of hearing about it.

"Hank, there is a down side to that too." Bianca pointed out to him rolling her eyes.

"Don't think that you two are going to get out of it that easily." Frank said as he came breezing through the door like it was no big deal. Andy followed closely on his heels.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel tried to make her question sound as casual as possible.

"We're here to help you guys." Andy answered her like she should have already thought of that.

"Can you get us out of here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you should be able to orb or shimmer out of here. Just be quick about it, I don't know how long the magic we worked is going to last." Frank said urging them on. They didn't need much prodding to get the fuck out of dodge.

* * *

><p>"This is a whole bunch of fun. I can honestly say that being stuck in a torture chamber was one of the things that I wanted to do before I died." Chuck commented dryly.<p>

"Admittedly it gets old after the first dozen or so times." Troy replied. Only he would say something like that.

"You are far more experienced with that type of thing than I am." Chord chimed in.

"The Shane brothers kinda need to be in therapy for their problems." Parker threw out there.

"There is no amount of therapy that will help the issues that those two have." Roman commented under his breath.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Nicolae." Wyatt said throwing him a mock salute.

"This really sucks, the next time Chris and Hank suggest something like this I'm saying no." Jake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess it's a damn good thing that we came to bail you dumb asses out then." Nicole waltzed right into the room with Eva.

"Are you boys ok?" Eva asked them just to be sure.

"Five by five, mom." Roman assured her.

"Why does it not surprise me that my oldest two boys are in the middle of this?" Nicole asked not expecting an answer to that question.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Wyatt asked with a confused look on his face.

"I would suggest that you orb us out of here. I don't know how long this charm will work so we need to get out of here fast." Eva answered him.

Chuck walked over lazily and wrapped his arm around his mom's shoulders. "Your wish is my command." He said with a cheesy grin.

* * *

><p>"Did you think of anything that could be remotely helpful yet, Paige?" Patty asked sounding a tad bit annoyed.<p>

"Nope, I haven't thought of anything yet, but when I do you will be the first to know." Paige replied sarcastically.

"Paige, I don't understand why you must always be such a smartass." Patty told her with a glare.

"You've met my father I come by it naturally." Paige replied with a shrug.

"I'm kinda worried about Mel." Patty said casting a look in her older cousin's direction.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Paige said trying her best to reassure Patty.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell, what did you let happen to my baby?" Piper demanded of her granddaughter. She had come breezing down the ward with her baby sister in tow.

"I didn't let anything happen to your baby. It just kinda happened before I knew what was going on." Paige replied defensively.

"Piper, really, I don't think you have to jump on Paige." Paige said taking up for her niece. She went to her daughter and put her arm around her. "You ok, Charlie?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mom, it's Mel that has been zoned out." Patty replied.

Piper kneeled down in front of Mel. "Sis, it's mom, I need you to work with me right now so I can get you out of here." she told her putting her hands on her knees.

Mel blinked her eyes rapidly before looking at her mother. "Hey, mom, I can't really say that I'm happy to see you here, that most likely means we're in a shit load of trouble." She said like nothing had happened.

Patty shot her niece a look. "What are you looking at me like that for, Charlie?" Paige asked innocently.

"The one damn thing you didn't try was talking to her, dummy." Patty pointed out to her.

"I told you before that I don't have all the answers." Paige reminded her with a smirk.

"I think that it would be best if you girls continued this conversation someplace safer than this." Paige suggested to them.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Mel asked.

"Simple, we're going to orb out." Piper told her daughter with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Cal, I hate to tell you this but this is the last time that we listen to one of your suggestions." Liz told her friend. Being stuck in the cafeteria of a haunted mental hospital was really not a pleasant experience.<p>

"Lizzie, you don't mean that we tell Jack and Paige the same thing all the time and we still let them drag us into one mess after the other." Dom reasoned with his older sister.

"You are incapable of telling Paige no and Jack is just part of the deal when dealing with her." Savannah reminded him in case he had forgotten.

"Are those two seriously going to get into an argument right now?" Calleigh asked Alan.

"It's a distinct possibility with those two." Alan answered her nodding his head along with his assessment.

"Dom and Savannah fight a lot we just do are best to ignore them." Jack agreed with Alan.

"Jackie, are you ok buddy?" Leo asked his son when he orbed into the room without any trouble.

"I'm fine, and I'm even better now that I know that I can orb out of here." Jack replied.

"Yeah, you guys should really get out of here now, and I think I need to warn you to avoid your mother for the time being she is pretty pissed." Leo advised him.

"Although if it helps matter any I don't think she's pissed at you." Coop supplied helpfully he had hearted in at the same time that Leo had orbed in.

Jack scoffed. "You don't have to tell me twice about avoiding mom, that woman can be a bear when she's pissed." He said he wasn't crazy he knew better than to cross his mother.

* * *

><p>"This is boring as fuck." Carly bitched.<p>

"No kidding," Val agreed with her partner in crime.

"Ditto," Lindsey chimed in.

"The sad part is that they aren't kidding about being bored right now." Prue said shaking her head at them.

"They don't have sense enough to be a little scared right now." Lilly pointed out to her.

"They're still kids so I guess we can give them a pass on this just this one time." Oriana mused.

"You three don't have to talk about us like we're not sitting right here." Lindsey said glaring at her cousin.

"I much rather talk about you then stop to consider the amount of trouble I'm going to be in if my mom finds out about this little stunt." Oriana replied.

"Now, might be a good time for you to start worrying about how much trouble you're in." Lyn said as she pushed the door open like it was nothing.

"I'm pretty sure that I can't be in trouble for this since both of my older sisters are into this two." Oriana objected.

"Don't worry Sophia and Bianca are in just as much trouble as you are right now." Lyn assured her.

"Aunt Lyn, please tell me that you know how to get us out of here." Prue pleaded with her.

"For right now you guys can teleport out so you better do it while you have the chance. You don't want to be stuck here for even longer." Lyn advised them. She didn't have to tell them twice either.

* * *

><p>"You guys look like you could use a little bit of help." Prue observed when she and Phoebe orbed in behind Ricky, Huck, and Brady.<p>

"A little help is the understatement of the century, Aunt Prue." Brady said bringing his hazel eyes up to meet his mother and aunt.

"You guys might want to duck down." Huck advised them.

"We should be fine for the moment anyway." Phoebe assured her daughter's boyfriend.

"My mom broke out her gypsy shit didn't she?" Ricky asked. He knew that his mother was involved in this somehow.

"That would be right on the money, Derek." Prue said winking at him.

"So how do we get out of here?" Huck asked he really wanted to get out of ghost central as soon as possible.

"You guys can just teleport out. I suggest that we get out of here now before this charm wears off though." Phoebe answered him.

"You sure as shit don't have to tell me twice." Ricky said teleporting out without another word.

"I don't have to be told again either." Huck said following closely behind Ricky.

"I'm going to remember that Jack and Alan stuck me with a couple of cowards the next time those two want a favor from me." Brady groused before he hearted out.

* * *

><p>Henry and Jimmy threw open the door to the shed to find seven teenagers cowering inside. "You guys doing ok?" Henry asked them.<p>

"We're doing a hell of a lot better now that you guys showed up." Chase answered beating feet to get out of that shed.

"Really, it took you long enough to organize a search party." Hailey bitched at her uncle climbing down behind Chase.

"You guys are lucky that we came at all Piper was insisting that we wait until the sun came up." Jimmy told her.

"Henry, I've got to tell you that your and Jimmy's whitelighter skills suck sometimes. We only tried calling you both about fifty times." Mia informed her whitelighter.

"Well, we're here now and that's all that matters." Henry replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're here I'm not going to bitch." Billy said throwing his hands up.

"I'm with my terminally retarded cousin on this one." Penny agreed.

"No shit, a late rescue beats no rescue at all." Mikey said.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Mikey for once the dip shit has a point." Emily chimed in.

"Now how the fuck do we get out of here?" Chase asked he wanted out of this place.

"You can orb, shimmer, or just teleport out of here." Jimmy answered him with a smile. He didn't have to tell them again either they were gone as fast as they could manage to get gone.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about anyone else, but it kind of worries me that mom didn't yell at us longer." Wyatt said they were all gathered in the kitchen of the manor. They were trying to figure out just what the hell had gone wrong out there.<p>

"If you ask me any day that mom doesn't yell for a long time is a good day." Mel told her brother with a shrug.

"Does anybody have any clue what the fuck happened out there tonight?" Prue asked.

"What happened was Chris and Henry failed to mention that they knew for a fact that the place was haunted." Rachel answered glaring at her boyfriend and his favorite cousin.

"We said we were sorry once Rach, I don't know what more you want us to do." Henry replied flippantly.

"We're not going to have this argument right now because it isn't going to help anything." Bianca said firmly putting her foot down.

"I'm pretty sure that a little bit of research could clear this whole matter up." Paige suggested.

"Paige, daddy loves you, but he really wants to smack you right now." Chris told her with a forced smile.

"Christopher, I will beat you to a bloody pulp if you put your hands on my daughter." Bianca told him with a smile that was equally as forced as his.

"B, you know as well as I do that I wouldn't actually touch her." Chris said with a sigh.

"I'm just giving you fair warning." Bianca replied with an arched eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is this is the absolute last time that I am going along with any plan that my brother and my cousin come up with." Carly said she got into more than enough trouble on her own she didn't need those two helping her.

"We admit that we did a shoddy ass job of throwing this together, but we're all fine and we're in one piece." Henry huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you guys going to do about those ghosts?" Patty asked she wasn't putting herself in the middle of it again unless she absolutely had to.

"As Paige so adeptly pointed out we just need to do a little bit of research." Chris replied.

"It would have been helpful had you done this research before we all went out there." Tyler felt the need to voice the obvious.

"Ty, you're supposed to be on our side." Henry reminded him.

"You almost got my boyfriend killed so you might want to be thankful that I don't kick your ass." Carly glared at her older brother.

"I don't hit women, but for you I'm sure I could make an exception." Henry retorted.

"Ok, so I'm thinking that we might want to get out of their hair and let them research this." Hailey said she wanted to be as far away from them as possible so she didn't get drug into another mess.

"That is a great idea, Hay." Mia agreed with her quickly.

"Alright, everyone else is off the hook, Hank and I will take care of this." Chris relented.

"You're sure?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, go unwind it's still early enough. We'll take care of this and then we'll shoot you a message when we're done." Chris assured her.

"Hank, be careful." Bianca said causally but the look in her eyes said she was serious.

"I'm always careful, I wouldn't risk not coming home to you." Henry replied taking her into his arms.

"If you two are interested I found out what your problem is." Maria said looking up from Mel's laptop.

"This ought to be good." Oriana commented.

"Bay View Mental Hospital was a state run facility that closed unexpectedly in 1964 because of an uprising from the residents. The doctor who ran the place was named Tom Monroe and he was apparently running all kind of cruel experiments on the patients." Maria read.

"That would explain a lot." Wyatt said nodding to himself.

"What happened to Dr. Monroe?" Henry asked figuring that he was the one they needed to go after.

"That's the thing they never recovered his body, they think the residents did something with it." Maria explained to him.

"I'm willing to bet even money that he's in that torture chamber somewhere." Chuck said he was holding an icepack to his head.

Henry got a gleam in his eyes and he looked at Chris. "I've got a plan." He announced with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." Chris replied.

"Gladly," Henry agreed with his cousin.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bianca was sitting at Ricky's kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when Henry walked in the patio door.<p>

"I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece." Bianca commented as he bent down to kiss her.

"Yeah, my plan went off without a hitch. That's really something considering the fact that it involved explosives." Henry replied with a chuckle.

"I don't think I want to know so I'm not even going to ask." Bianca said arching her eyebrow.

"Don't we have things to do today?" Henry asked her with a groan he was hoping that he was wrong but he knew he wasn't.

"We have to go pick out our rings, and that should be the last really big thing that we have to do before the wedding. That means we get the rest of the month to just not worry about things." Bianca informed him.

"We're only going ring shopping, right?" Henry asked.

Bianca grinned at him he hated this just as much as she did. "Yep, we only have to pick out our rings and get them sized." She assured him.

"B, I just want you to know that if you're feeling pressured or uncomfortable then we don't have to do this now." Henry said he was giving her one last out if she wanted to take it.

Bianca reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "Hank, I promise you that I don't feel pressured or uncomfortable. I'm marrying you because I want to." She promised him.

"I was just making sure with you I never know." Henry replied.

"I know why you would think that, but like I told you before, I'm done hiding from my feelings." Bianca swore.

"I'm really glad that you feel safe enough with me to let your guard down a little bit." Henry said nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"It's nice not to have to be so guarded all the time." Bianca agreed threading her fingers through his hair.

"You sure you don't want to marry a guy that your grandma approves of?" Henry asked her in a jocular tone.

"Hank, I don't need that woman's approval to be happy, that's what I have you for." Bianca reasoned with him.

"I know and I was only joking, but I think I have to tell that the woman makes Grams look tame and we all know how much Grams despises me." Henry chuckled.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but you and Grams are a lot alike that is why you two fight so damn much." Bianca pointed out to him.

"You're supposed to be in love with me, I can't believe you just said that." Henry replied in mock indignation.

"You know that I only speak the truth." Bianca said her brown eyes dancing with mirth.

"Speak the truth to someone who wants to hear it." Henry joked with her.

"I guess we should be getting a move on. You know that we have to meet the others at P3 tonight." Bianca reminded him.

"I know that, but I was thinking that maybe we could go back to your apartment first so that I could give you some proper attention." Henry grinned at her.

"I think I like the sound of that." Bianca agreed with a smile of her own.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Aunt Paige?" Mel asked when she stepped into the living room of her aunt's home.<p>

Paige was watching Alan who was lying in the floor on a blanket. "Mel, I think that you and I need to talk." She said by way of greeting.

"About what?" Mel asked taking a seat in the chair across from her aunt.

"About what has been going on with you lately." Paige said looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing has been going on with me lately." Mel replied flatly.

"Mel, I'm not your mom, you can talk to me without me going through the roof on you and you know that." Paige called her on her bullshit.

"I know that, Aunt Paige, but I'm fine. There is really nothing for you to be worry about." Mel said giving her a smile that she didn't really feel.

"Melinda Paige, try not to lie to me, I know that there is something going on with you. You've been singing that I'm fine bullshit for the last year. You are anything but fine." Paige said cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Mel said at a loss for words.

"I want the truth about what's really going on inside that head of yours. I don't like lying to your mom about how you spend your time when you're supposed to be in school." Paige stated simply.

"I'm so confused right now that I don't even know what's going on inside my own head. I'm hoping that with a little bit of time things will get better, and by that I mean things should be great when we finally manage to vanquish the Triad." Mel replied. She wasn't being as open with her as she had been with Bianca.

"How much of this still has to do with Ken?" Paige asked her. She knew that her niece had never gotten over that.

"None of it has anything to do with Ken, this is mostly me figuring out who I am." Mel lied. She didn't want her aunt knowing how much he had messed her up.

"I can relate to that, I just wish you wouldn't try to push yourself so hard. It's going to catch up with you sooner or later." Paige said with a sigh. She knew that her niece was lying but she didn't want to push the issue with her.

"Uncle Henry has enforced what he likes to call naptime on me. He makes me rest for an hour before I can even think about doing anymore work." Mel informed her.

"Your Uncle Henry is a pretty smart man when he wants to be. He just doesn't want to see you self destruct." Paige told her gently.

"I'm not going to self destruct, I feel the most alive when I'm working, it gives me a sense of purpose." Mel assured her though she was anything but assured herself.

Paige pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This girl was just as stubborn as her mother dared to be. "Mel, if it all ever gets to be too much for you know that you can come to me or Uncle Henry." She didn't know what else to say to the young woman she obviously wasn't ready to listen to what she had to say.

Mel smiled at her. "I know that Aunt Paige, really you shouldn't worry so much about me. If I were you I would be worried about the fact that in about six months Val and Carly are going to be running around New York unsupervised." She joked as she picked her baby cousin up out of the floor. "Hey, Al." she cooed at him.

"You can him, he is being a little crabby." Paige said giving up on talking to her about what she was feeling.

"What else is new? Big Al is always crabby." Mel pointed out with a smirk.

"Big Al has been a lot better since he got back together with Savannah. I don't know how that girl puts up with him sometimes." Paige said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby, you didn't have to watch him I could have got up with him." Nicole said when she walked down the stairs and found Chord sitting on the living room couch with Dom in his arms.<p>

"You were napping, I was up and I figured that you wouldn't be sleeping if you weren't tired." Chord replied with a shrug. "Dom, tell your mommy that it wasn't a big deal." He said tickling his little brother's stomach.

Nicole's eyes clouded over with hurt. She didn't know what it was going to take for him to call her mom. "I'm your mommy too, Chord." She reminded him.

"I know that, and I'm really trying here. I'm still adjusting to all of this and I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings. I just feel like my whole life has been a lie. I know that it's not your fault. But you have to realize that I am dealing with a bunch of shit at once, not only did I find out that I'm your son, but I also found out that my dad walked out on me when I was six, because he has the same damn gambling problem that he passed down to me." Chord reasoned with her.

"Baby, I know that this is a lot for anyone to have to deal with. Your brother and sister have had almost twenty years to deal with your father walking out on them and they still haven't processed it. It's not fair that you have this all to deal with at once. I just want you to know that I'll still be here when you finally get all of this sorted out in your head." Nicole promised him.

"It's just not right that the elders can play with people's lives like this because of their stupid prophecies. I was messed up enough when I thought that Edward Shane was my father, but Tim walked out completely. Although in some ways he's a lot better than his father at least he didn't pop in and out breaking his promises." Chord would have put his head in his hands had he not had Dom in his arms.

Nicole took Dom from him and laid him in his bassinet. She went back to Chord and she pulled her overgrown little boy down on her lap. "I'm sorry that you ever had to live like that. Had I known that you were mine I would have made things right. Things weren't much better over here but at least I could function without Tim, that's the reason I ended up with you anyway Elizabeth couldn't take care of you without Edward right there. I should have known that you were mine, you look like your daddy there is no doubt about that, but you also look a little bit like my momma." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Chord joked with a small smile.

"Actually you look like your Uncle Royal, and he looks like your grandma." Nicole corrected her previous statement.

"I have an uncle named Royal?" Chord asked her with an amused look on his face.

"It's a southern name, he goes by Roy for short. You also have uncles named Landon, Remy, and Beauregard. I was the only one of my parents' children who got a halfway normal name." Nicole told him.

"Remy?" Chord couldn't believe half the things coming out of her mouth.

"It's short for a longer French name, your grandfather is originally from New Orleans." Nicole explained to him.

"I'm sure that he has a really good name then." Chord said rolling his eyes.

"His name is Elroy Dominic he goes by his middle name though." Nicole replied.

"I'm one to talk I don't have the most normal name in the entire world. Chord Isaiah, I don't know who come up with something like that." Chord joked.

"You better watch yourself boy, I'm the one who named you." Nicole said slapping him playfully on the back of the head.

"It's a good thing that I never claimed that my mother wasn't a total hick then, that sure does explain a lot." Chord smirked at her.

"You'll think hick when I wear your rear end out with a wooden spoon." Nicole told him with an arched eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare, I am a twenty-three year old man." Chord protested.

"You just keep testing me Mr. Shane, and you'll see if I'm joking or not." Nicole threatened him but she was smiling.

"Damn, I never thought that my own mother would threaten me." Chord said pretending to be hurt.

Nicole lit up when she heard him refer to her as his mother. "I threaten your brother all the damn time and he is even older than you are."

"But Troy would benefit from being knocked around a little bit, if you did that to me you would risk killing brain cells that I need." Chord objected.

"As a lawyer I find your arguments weak at best, but as your mother I guess I can take them into consideration." Nicole teased him.

"I really do love you, I don't ever want you to doubt that." Chord told her. He hated to admit it but part of him liked sitting on his mother's lap it made him feel loved and wanted.

"I know that you love me, I also know that you don't have everything straight in that head of yours at the moment. Like I told you before I will be right here waiting for you when you have things sorted out." Nicole assured him.

"I've been an ass to you lately and I'm sorry for that. You are the only one involved in this mess that isn't to blame for something. You have always stood by me even when I don't deserve it. I don't say this enough, but thanks, mom." Chord replied he didn't even realize that he had slipped and called her mom until he saw the tears slipping down her face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, you called me mom." Nicole replied dabbing at her tears.

"It really hurts you when I call you by your name doesn't it?" Chord asked.

"Just a little bit, but I want you to take your time. I don't want you to do anything that is going to make you uncomfortable." Nicole told him.

"No, this has been a long time coming you were my mom even before we knew that you are my mother. I can't promise you that your name won't still slip out sometimes because of old habits, but I'm going to try my best to call you mom from now on." Chord promised her.

"I would like that a lot baby." Nicole replied kissing him on the head.

"I better get off you lap, I will never be able to live this down if Troy comes walking through here." Chord joked settling himself back down on the couch.

"Your brother has no room to talk about anyone he is the biggest momma's boy that I have ever met." Nicole reminded him.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't tease me to no end." Chord reasoned with her.

"He's your big brother, it's his job to make your life a living hell. Trust me on this one I would know, I have four older brothers." Nicole pointed out to him like he should have thought of that.

Savannah shimmered in at that moment. "I should have known that one of my brothers was here," she said rolling her eyes.

"What you doin', momma?" Nicole asked her.

"Nothing I was just getting away from your son and his girlfriend. I swear Paige and Dom like trying to make me sick with how cute they can be together." Savannah bitched plopping down in a chair.

"You bitch when they're not together and then you bitch when they are together, honestly I don't know what you want and I don't think you do either." Chord had his little sister pegged.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that you can go annoy?" Savannah asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chord denied. The last thing he needed was her teasing him about Oriana when they were both trying to avoid Frank finding out about them.

"Savannah, don't tease your big brother." Nicole scolded her lightly.

"I thought that was her God given right as a little sister. I mean she has to do something to get back at them for the hell that they put her through." Cole said coming through the door and dropping his bags right by the door.

"See, daddy understands the order of things." Savannah said smiling.

"You and your daddy are both more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Nicole teased her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I missed you, Tex." Cole told her as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too, and I don't know how many times I have told you not to call me Tex." Nicole protested.

"Cole, could you not do that with me in the room?" Chord asked doing a full body shake. The last thing he wanted to see was his mother and her boyfriend kissing.

Cole just chuckled and shook his head as he went and picked his son up. "Was Dom a good boy for you, Nic?" he asked kissing his son on the head.

"He was really good, it's his older siblings who like to try to give mommy a heart attack." Nicole said glaring between Chord and Savannah.

"Now, mom, I told you that that wasn't my idea. I just went along with it because I'm not going to pass up an adventure." Chord said in his own defense.

"Do I want to know?" Cole asked his girlfriend.

"No, you don't so we won't even get into right now." Nicole replied getting up so she could kiss him again.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, I really need to think about knocking before I just heart in here like that." Dodge said throwing his hands over his eyes. He had hearted in on his parents making out on his mother's couch. He was just thankful that they were both fully clothed.<p>

"Maybe if we knew when you were going to decide to show up we wouldn't do things like that where you had the chance of seeing them." Troy reasoned with his son. He was using pretty damn good logic too.

"Troy, leave the boy alone." Val said pushing him off the top of her. "Hi, Dean, it's good to see that you're still in one piece." She greeted her son.

"Mom, I would open my eyes, but I'm pretty sure that I have just been blinded." Dodge had a flair for the dramatics just like Val did.

"Dodge, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." Troy said smacking his son lightly on the back of the head.

"Mom, your Neanderthal of a boyfriend just hit me." Dodge whined to his mother.

"Troy, don't you be guilty of hitting my baby again." Val scolded her boyfriend but there was a smirk on her face.

"Sure you just had to tell mom on me you little baby." Troy joked pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, dad." Dodge said hugging his father back.

"I love you too, Dodger." Troy replied. Then not caring who saw he kissed his son on the crown of his head.

"What brings you by today?" Val asked her son. She couldn't help being touched by the tender moment her two boys had just shared.

"Well, I had nothing better to do and I figured that I would check in so you guys didn't worry about me." Dodge answered. That was only partly the truth, part of him just had to make sure that his mother was still there.

"That was good thinking, son, I have been a little worried about you." Troy told him seriously.

"You have no one but yourself to blame, I get my love of adventure from you." Dodge reminded him.

"Don't remind me, I now know what my mom feels like when I take off on my little adventures." Troy replied sighing. He knew that he was getting paid back for every time that he had made his mother worry about him.

"I would check in more, but I don't want them to get suspicious of me." Dodge reasoned with him.

"I know that you're just doing what you have to do, but that doesn't make it any easier on mom and me." Troy said trying to make his son see his side of things.

"Look, I have a job to do, and trust me when I say I didn't want this job I just happened to get stuck with it. I tried talking Vic out of this every way that I knew how, but that stubborn asshole wouldn't budge. If you must know he and Paige are a lot alike." Dodge replied with a shrug he didn't know what more to say.

" I have a great idea where you two forget this pissing match and actually try enjoying the time that you do have together." Val intervened. She knew that they were a lot alike and neither of them would budge an inch when they thought they were right.

"Sorry mom," Dodge mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Don't be sorry, just stop trying to bait your father into an argument." Val said rolling her eyes. She shuddered when she heard how much she sounded like a mother.

"Val, I hate to spread rumors, but you actually sounded like a reasonable person when you said that." Troy couldn't help chuckling when he saw the look that she shot him for saying that.

"Dad, one of these days you're going to learn not to piss mom off. At this point though I have no hope of that ever happening." Dodge joked. He had to fight back a wave of sadness when he realized what he had said.

"I don't need you two talking about me like I'm not standing right here." Val said smacking them both on the back of the head.

"Hey, you just objected to me using violence against the boy, that means you can't do it either." Troy protested.

"I'm the mother I get to do whatever I want. You should know how these things work by now." Val told him shaking her head at the pout he fixed on his face. She knew that he was more upset about the fact that he was allowed to manhandle their son than he was the fact that she had done it.

"That is without a doubt the most fucked up logic I have ever heard in my entire life, and you people have to realize that I am a carbon copy of Troy Shane when I want to be so I have used some pretty fucked up logic." Dodge said standing there slacked jawed. Just when he thought his mom couldn't do anything else that would surprise him something like that came out of her mouth.

"Honey, if you want to continue breathing you won't compare me to your father again, we all know that I'm smarter than he is." Val told her son pinching his cheek.

"Holy shit, I demanded to know who you are and what you've done with my mother." Dodge joked.

"Troy Dean Halliwell Jr. watch your mouth." Troy scolded his son.

"How do you know that my last name is Halliwell?" Dodge asked him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I would have insisted that your last name be Halliwell, that is how I know that your last name is Halliwell. Don't ask me stupid questions boy." Troy said like his son should have thought of that already.

"Well, forgive me for not thinking that one through all the way father of mine." Dodge replied rolling his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"You two really enjoying trying to get on each other's nerves and I'm not entirely sure that it is normal for a father and son to behave that way." Val said looking at them like she was studying a specimen under a microscope.

"I'm sure that Dodge and I are really good buddies and that is the reason we like picking at each other the way that we do." Troy reasoned with her. He knew that that had to be the case. He had made a promise to himself a long time ago that if he ever became a father he would be sure that his kids knew that he was their friend and they could talk to them about anything. He didn't have that growing up and he wanted to make sure that his kids had that.

"We were always pretty good buddies." Dodge said he just didn't have the heart to tell him that he been when he could be troubled to stick around. In the time that he had spent with his father he had come to see that he really loved him and he had just been doing his best to provide for them.

"That's my boy, someone had to teach you the ways of the world and how to be a decent gambler." Troy said clapping him on the back

"God help me I should have probably thought about that before I procreated with a Shane man." Val said sighing and shaking her head.

"Dodger here should be ok he's got that Halliwell in him to keep him grounded." Troy said shooting his girlfriend a wink.

"Please, the Halliwell genes are probably worse than the Shane genes. That Halliwell stubbornness doesn't help anything add that with that damn Shane need to go off and explore I'm thinking the boy could get in a little bit of trouble if he wanted to." Val stressed. There was really no need for her to be worried though; Dodge knew what he was doing.

"Hey now, I'm standing right here there is no need to talk about me like that." Dodge said putting his hands up.

"Honey, we can't help it that everything we just said happens to be very true." Val teased him.

"Anything I am I got from you two so you have no one to blame but yourselves." Dodge pointed out to them seriously. It wasn't his entire fault that he acted the way that he did.

"I'm pretty sure that I can blame Grams for this." Val said.

"And I know that somehow this is Tim's fault." Troy said he wasn't going to place any of the blame on himself if he didn't have to.

"I love how you two have this displacement of blame down. You don't even have to think about it before you start blaming other people." Dodge said giving a signature eye roll.

"I see that he has the Halliwell eye roll down pat." Troy said looking at Val.

"Oh, babe, I'm sure that he got much worse from you. I shudder to think about the number of social diseases that the boy might have." Val looked pointedly at Troy when she said that. She didn't stop to take into account the fact that she too was known for sleeping around.

"Ok, this is one conversation that I do not want to be apart of so I'm just going to go to my happy place now." Dodge said covering his ears with his hands.

"He is so your son, I wouldn't dream of covering my years when someone was talking about sex." Val said knowing damn good and well that her son could hear her.

"I'm at a table playing cards right now and I can't hear you." Dodge said screwing his eyes shut tightly.

"That's my boy right there, his happy place is playing cards." Troy said beaming with pride.

"Only your boy would have a happy place that is a card table." Val said shaking her head but she couldn't help smiling.

* * *

><p>"I'm happy that you were able to find some free time this afternoon, I miss you when I don't get to spend a lot of time with you." Dante said leaning across the table and planting a kiss on Hailey's lips. At the moment they were seated in a coffee shop.<p>

"I had nothing better to do and it's not likely that anyone will miss me anytime soon." Hailey replied. On some level she knew that she should feel bad for using Dante the way that she was. But she got the feeling that she could fall in love with Brady and she wanted to experience life a little bit before she thought about settling down.

"That's good because I really need some attention from you. I'm a jealous guy and I feel neglected pretty easily." Dante joked with her.

"Well, all men are babies and I knew that right out of the gate so I'm just going to have to put up with it." Hailey joked right back with him.

Dante put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded. "I'll tell you that that one hurt me pretty badly. I have to remember that just because you're so pretty it doesn't mean that you're not vicious when the situation calls for it. Although this situation clearly does not call for the hostility."

"You sir, are a big fucking goofball." Hailey decreed.

"But I'm a lovable goofball right?" Dante asked in reply. He didn't mind being called a goofball by her.

"I guess we can say that if it makes you feel better." Hailey said with a mock sigh.

"Damn you have a really acidic tongue that I would hate to be on the wrong side of. If I didn't know you were playing that I might be just a little bit hurt." Dante commented.

"You've got that shit right, you really don't want to be on my bad side. I know a thing or two about putting people in their place. You don't survive the foster care system without toughening up." Hailey said sticking her tongue out at him.

"We have got to get you out around normal people more. I think in time we might be able to help you cope with the rest of the world." Dante joked and then he put up his arms to defend against the blows that she rained down on him.

"Don't be an ass." Hailey said sitting back in her chair like what had just transpired was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm amazed, I'm the one who was just assaulted and yet I'm the one who is an ass. The mystery of the female mind is one that I will never crack." Dante said shaking his head to himself.

"You better watch yourself or this female will just flat out crack your skull and I don't think you want that." Hailey threatened him.

"I think you're so violent because of your lack of height that can be the only explanation." Dante knew that he was digging himself a deeper hole but he liked teasing her.

"I could say numerous things about what your overly macho attitude indicates, but I'll be nice." Hailey smirked back at him.

"That is the one place you don't what to go, I will have you know that I am big where it counts." Dante replied defensively. Really he didn't know how he turned to mush when faced with this girl, but he liked it.

* * *

><p>"I take it you guys are a step closer to having the ball and chain welded on." Chris greeted his two best friends when they slid into their usual booth at P3.<p>

"We picked out our rings today, although I don't know why we even bothered because it's not like Hank is going to ever wear his." Bianca replied looking pointedly at her fiancé as she spoke.

"I'll wear it, I just don't plan on wearing it while I'm at work. The last thing I want is one of the guys that I arrest coming after you because they're pissed off at me." Henry tried reasoning with her for the tenth time that day.

"You two aren't even married yet, it's a little early for you to be fighting about him not wearing his ring. Trust me I know what that is like, I'm thinking of having Jake's ring welded to his finger that way he won't lose it all the time." Lilly said shooting a disdainful look in her husband's direction.

"It's not my fault that it's shiny and it makes a pretty cool toy." Jake jumped to his own defense.

"Don't worry you're not the only one who thinks of their wedding ring as a toy. Wyatt is pretty bad about that too." Liz said rolling her eyes. She couldn't count the number of times she had caught her husband spinning his ring like it was a top.

"I got it to spin for almost two minutes one time." Wyatt reported proudly with a big grin on his face. He knew exactly what she was talking about and he wasn't even going to try to deny it.

"I don't think I want to know how we get on some of the conversations that we get on." Chord said shaking his head.

"We are the most off topic group of people on the face of the earth that is how conversations like this one get started." Oriana informed her boyfriend seriously.

"As much as I hate to do it, I'm going to agree with O on this one." Rachel supported her younger cousin.

"If we didn't get a little off topic every now and again we wouldn't be any fun." Prue said with a mock pout on her face.

"If we didn't get off topic we would get a lot of things done faster." Chuck said disputing his wife's claim.

"I think truer words have never been spoken." Roman agreed with his older brother.

"If you think it's bad from your point of view you should try being the one who tries keeping us on topic. I can tell you that it isn't very much fun." Calleigh grumbled. She was always trying to get them to stay on topic but despite her best efforts it never seemed to work out that well for her.

"Baby, we love you for what you try to do. You just have to come to terms with the fact that us staying on topic is never going to happen." Parker reasoned with her.

"Halliwell, if I were you I would watch the way I talked to her because she has stayed with your ass longer than any of the others." Chord advised his best friend.

"Can it, Wilma, if I wanted your input I would have asked for it." Parker said flipping him off.

"Why do I have to be Wilma?" Chord asked sounding indignant.

"Because you can about as much fun as a nagging wife sometimes, that's why." Parker informed him. He had really put a lot of thought into that response.

"So I've got to ask, do you two still plan on doing the deed together before you get married?" Troy directed his question at Henry and Bianca.

"I don't see why not. It's not like we haven't been having sex for over a year anyway." Bianca replied with a shrug she didn't see what the big deal was about them having sex before marriage.

"Nonna is really going to be thrilled when she hears that." Rachel reminded her cousin not that she needed to be reminded about anything that their grandmother did.

"I don't give two shits what your grandmother thinks, I'm a grown ass woman and I'll do as I damn well please." Bianca replied sharply. She hated when someone thought that they were going to tell her how to live her life.

"Way to inflame her temper, Rach." Oriana said clapping her hands sarcastically.

"B, I'm not saying that you shouldn't do what you want to do I'm just telling you that there is going to be hell to pay." Rachel said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender. She really didn't like being on her cousin's bad side if she could help it.

"I'm just saying that the woman is a pain in my ass when she wants to be and that is damn near all of the fucking time. You know as well as I do that she is never going to approve of any of the men that we bring home." Bianca went off on a little rant.

"You two don't know that she might surprise you one day." Oriana jumped to her grandmother's defense.

"I'm telling you right now that she would have a fucking fit if you even thought about parading Chord in front of her." Rachel pointed out to her.

"I didn't say that I was planning on doing something like that." Oriana changed her tune quickly.

"Chris, do you know what you daughter did?" Bianca asked him just to change the topic of conversation.

"I don't think I want to know with that girl." Chris said throwing his hands up. His daughter was a pill to deal with when she wanted to be and she almost always wanted to be difficult.

"She got back together with Dom, not only did she get back together with him, but she agreed to marry him again." Bianca reported.

"Her being engaged and her actually getting married are two very different things. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about for a while yet, so you can just relax." Chris replied. He was smiling on the inside though. He was happy to know that his little girl was happy.

"B, you wouldn't by chance know what's going on with my sister would you?" Wyatt asked her hopefully. He was really worried about Mel.

Bianca debated with herself internally for a moment. She had promised Mel that she wouldn't say anything to anyone, but Wyatt was really worried about his little sister. "I don't know, Wy, we haven't really talked about it yet. I said I would get to the bottom of it and that is what I plan on doing." She didn't feel bad about lying to him. She needed Mel to open up to her about what was really going on with her and Wyatt would just go running off at the mouth. She would tell Chris about it later though because he would keep the information to himself.

"I can't help being worried about her, I know that something is up with her and I just want to know what so I can help her." Wyatt replied.

"We spend entirely too much time worry about the little kids. They are growing up and we can't be there to hold their hands forever, I think it's time we let them grow up a little bit." Prue said. She of course would be all for giving the younger kids a little bit more freedom.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was gathered in the dining room at Charmed, they were having a brunch to celebrate Henry and Bianca's engagement. Despite their best efforts they had been unable to talk Piper out of this nonsense. Really they didn't need all of this fuss made over them getting married.<p>

As best man Chris saw it as his duty to embarrass the hell out of his two best friends. He stood up and clinked his knife against his champagne glass before clearing his throat. "I can honestly say that I never thought these two would ever get their act together enough for us to be here today. That being said however I have never seen two people who belong together more than they do. I wish them all the happiness in the world." He toasted them. He could have gone on longer but he was saving that for their wedding day.

"Thank you for that, Chris. If I were you I would sleep with one eye open." Henry said smiling tightly at his favorite cousin. He winked at his mom when he saw the glare that she sent his way. He was under orders to be on his very best behavior at the moment.

"Hank, we're not supposed to threaten people right now." Bianca told him trying hard to keep the smirk off of her face. He couldn't help grinning at her when she groaned because one of her male cousin's stood up.

The cousin in question was Rachel's other younger brother Sean. He had dark blonde to light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Now, B, don't look at me like that I can't believe you thought I was actually going to behave myself that's just not the way I work, and that damn sure isn't the way that you work. I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you and I hope that Hank knows what he just signed himself up for." Sean chuckled at the glare he got before sitting back down.

"Rach, I'm gonna kill him. I don't give a damn if grandpa is attached to him, he is a fucking dead man." Bianca gave her cousin fair warning.

"B, I wish you would kill him. He is a big pain in the ass; I don't know what the hell he's doing home right now anyway. He's like Troy and Chord he likes to run all over the world doing things that we rather not know about." Rachel replied.

"If he is in trouble I'm not bailing the dumb ass out this time." Bianca let her know that right up front.

"He wouldn't come to us if he were in trouble anyway, he is more likely to go to Chase." Rachel reminded her.

"That isn't a comforting thought either." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hank and B were standing together when her grandmother walked over to them. They both had to hold in a groan because neither one was in the mood to deal with Bianca at the moment.

"I didn't see you two in church this morning." Bianca said by way of greeting.

"We were both a little tired from last night, Nonna, so we couldn't make it this morning." B replied. She would say anything to get that woman to go away and leave them in peace.

"I'm going to choose not to comment on your poor choice of words. I can only hope that you two aren't engaging in premarital sex." Bianca didn't really mince her words. She said what she meant and she meant what she said.

"Nonna, I think that that is a little personal even for you." B said blushing a deep shade of red.

"We were out late last night that is the reason we weren't able to get up this morning." Henry chimed in helping B out.

"I can tell from the way that she reacted that I need to have a talk with the two of you about having sex before marriage." Bianca said with a great sigh.

"Nonna, it's a little late for that conversation." B said rolling her eyes. She would really like to kill that woman sometimes.

"I don't know what to do about you sometimes Bianca Lyn you were raised better than that. I never thought you would let some man drag you down to his station." Bianca said she was eyeing Henry disdainfully as she spoke.

"Hank is a very good man, he has to be to put up with the shit that I put him through all the damn time." B retorted she knew that her grandmother would have a fit because of her cussing.

"Now you're cussing too, the next thing I know this hoodlum is going to have you drinking." Bianca said in a dramatic fashion.

"It's too late for that too, I know that you like to live with your head under the sand, but I am a recovering alcoholic." B pointed out to her.

"With all due respect ma'am, I love your granddaughter with all of my heart and that should be good enough for you. I don't expect you to ever like me; I however do expect you to respect the choices that B makes for her life. We don't need your blessing to get married, that being said it would be nice to know that you aren't out to destroy our marriage before it starts." Henry spoke respectfully but firmly.

Just then Sean came walking over to the group. "Nonna, grandpa needs to talk to you for a minute." He said gesturing in the direction of his grandfather. He waited until Bianca went walking off with a stunned look on her face before speaking again. "B, you owe me for that. I know that that woman can play on your nerves in a hurry."

"Sean, for that I'll think about not killing you for that bullshit toast you made earlier." Bianca bargained with her cousin.

"That sounds fair to me." Sean agreed to those terms with a tight smile. He loved getting under his older cousin's skin.

"Hank, I don't know what you just said to the dragon lady, but I know that I have never seen her speechless before." Frank said coming over and clapping Henry on the back.

"I just told that she should respect the choices the B makes and I'm here to stay whether she likes it or not." Henry replied like it was no big deal.

"It's about damn time someone put that woman in her place. Mikey and I have had to put up with her for years." Frank couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"She is a lot like Grams and I would gladly put up with her bullshit as long as it means I still get to be with your daughter." Henry responded honestly.

"I love you, Hank." Bianca said taking his hand in hers.

"I love you too, B." Henry replied. One of the few things he was certain of at the moment was that he couldn't wait to be married to her.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Jason Jackson- Geoff Stults

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

JD Williams- Jay Kenneth Johnson

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

Dodge Halliwell- Nathan Parsons

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Tyler- Steve Burton

Mikey Hoyt- Robbie Amell

Lindsey Hoyt- Megan Fox

And

Sean Hoyt- James Van Der Beek

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for sticking with me on this one guys I know it took a while to get it out but I'm going to try to do better next time. Piper is seriously having some issues with all those kids growing up on her, but I guess she'll get over it in time. Poor Mel is really a mess right now, I just don't know if there is any hope for that girl sometimes. I had to put in a scene with Val, Troy, and Dodge, they make a cute little family. I also had to throw in some Nicole and Chord I thought it was time he worked through not being able to call her mom, she did raise him after all. Until next time please review.


End file.
